After Apocalipsis
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Dos años después de Apocalipsis, los hombres X se enfrentarán a un nuevo enemigo y a su vez situaciones de la vida, enredos amorosos y situaciones difíciles. RoxRem PiexOC
1. Principio

Capítulo 1: Inicio.

¡Vaya lugar de entrenamiento escogió el profesor Xavier! Era entre edificios altos y bajos que parecían no tener fin, entre espacios abiertos y cerrados, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que tenía qué hacer. Pero aparentemente eso no importaba; los demás entrenaban tan duro como ella lo intentaba. Era difícil sin duda, se encontraba como en un edificio en "construcción" o algo pero requería de mucha fuerza física para que los bots no la encontraran.

Después, un movimiento en falso hizo que varias pilas de tubos cayeran al mismo tiempo que ella caía de sentón al piso y que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que la jalaban de los brazos hacia el otro lado. Una chica de ojos impresionantemente azules cielo y cabello atado en dos trenzas francesas rubia y de piel blanca la miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

.- Oye ¿estás bien? Te noto distraída.- le preguntó la chica que traía un traje muy similar al que portaba ella, sólo que a diferencia, el de ella no tenía mangas, era como una pechera solamente de rojo vivo, una gorra estilo militar roja; hombreras amarillas portando la famosa "X" que le quedaba como ombliguera y los típicos leggins pegados al cuerpo de la parte de abajo, botas metaleras con plataforma y guantes largos de color rojo con negro.

.- Sí, gracias, estoy bien.- le dijo Rogue en lo que de la nada les lanzaban un rayo láser haciendo que ambas chicas se refugiaran tras otro edificio. Sin embargo después de unos segundos varios rayos las atacaban y vieron a varios robots pequeños levitando.

.- ¿Qué acaso está loco el profesor?- le preguntó Rogue en voz alta a la otra chica.

.- Oh vamos, no es tan difícil.- le dijo la rubia esquivando todos los rayos con mucha facilidad y que de la nada saltaba al edificio apoyándose con sus brazos y piernas, saltando alto y daba una patada a un robot destruyéndolo, cayó al suelo a pesar de estar varios metros arriba en una pierna flexionada y apoyándose con una mano.

.- Para ti es fácil decirlo Natalia.- le dijo la gótica alzando una ceja.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos más, la sala de entrenamiento pasó a convertirse en un aula redonda y muy amplia donde estaban otros chicos al igual que ellas defendiéndose de los bots pero que al percatarse de que el entrenamiento había terminado, descansaron tirándose al piso o sentándose para respirar tranquilamente.

.- Buen trabajo, vayan a descansar.- les dijo Bestia desde la torre acompañado de un hombre en una silla de ruedas.

.- Rogue, Kombat, quiero verlas en la Biblioteca después de la cena.- se escuchó la voz del profesor mientras se retiraban.

Ambas chicas se miraron, no es por que hayan hecho algo malo, pero tampoco era común que el profesor las llamara a ver. Se regresaron ambas chicas hasta que de la nada apareció un individuo algo mediano de estatura y azul uniformado y que saludaba a Rogue.

.- Rogue, alguien vino a verte.- le dijo en su típico acento alemán.

.- ¿Ah sí, quién?- dijo la chica pasándole de largo al igual que Natalia que se quedó extrañada mirando al azul.

.- Un chico de cartas, supongo sabes a quien me refiero.-

Rogue se detuvo para mirar a un sonriente Kurt para después mirar la expresión de Natalia que estaba un poco impactada.

.- Él es Kurt, es mi "hermanito", Kurt, ella es Natalia, llegó esta mañana al instituto y compartirá cuarto con Amanda.- le dijo Rogue presentando a ambos chicos.

.- Un gusto conocerte Natalia, bueno me retiro, le dije a Gambit a que te avisaría que llegó, te espera en el lobby.- se fue, aunque cuando dijo el nombre del muchacho que había venido a verla, lo dijo con énfasis.

Rogue comenzaba a caminar cuando la rubia le siguió el paso.

.- ¿Quién es Gambit, Rogue?- le preguntó un tanto curiosa la chica.

.- Un tipo obsesionado con barajas, no sé por qué vino, ¿conoces el camino de vuelta?- le preguntó.

.- Sí, gracias, iré a cambiarme, te veo después de la cena, gracias por guiarme todo el día de hoy.- le dijo Natalia en una sonrisa lo cual Rogue devolvió.

.- No hay de qué, adiós.-

Se separaron al llegar al pasillo, mientras Natalia iba hacia los dormitorios, Rogue estaba un tanto inquieta, ¿qué quería Remy en esos momentos? ¿Por qué había llegado? No le dio tampoco tantas vueltas al asunto, pues lo averiguaría. Efectivamente Kurt estaba con él, por supuesto Gambit con sus barajas que parecía inquieto. Kurt le hablaba al chico que no tardaría ella, y cuando llegó Rogue, el chico se esfumó…

.- Llegó Rogue.- se fue Nocturno cuando la chica gótica hizo presencia.

.- Chérie.- saludó Remy a Rogue lo cual ella sólo se cruzó de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

.- ¿A qué has venido? Sólo estorbas.- le dijo ella pero él no pareció afectado por eso.

.- Vine a verte antes de irme a una misión, uno nunca puede saber lo que le pasará mon amour.- le dijo el muchacho sorpresivamente sonriéndole.

.- ¿Y eso es todo?- Rogue lo observó con una ceja alzada.

Gambit la observó por unos momentos un tanto serio, sacó su báculo y se recargó en él, ¿cómo decirle a esa chica? Vaya, realmente era complicado…sacó de la nada una rosa blanca y se la colocó frente a ella al igual que una baraja: la reina de corazones.

.- Para ti chérie. Au revoir.- le dijo dando una leve reverencia y se retiró de ahí en segundos dejando a una Rogue desconcertada.

Y justo en el momento menos inoportuno, en el que parecía que iba a sonreír, Kurt apareció.

.- ¿Te dio una rosa?- comenzó a molestarle.

.- Ya cállate Kurt.- le dijo Rogue, sin embargo el muchacho seguía impaciente en el camino de vuelta a los dormitorios.

.

Salió del instituto Xavier y curiosamente se sentía observado, pero ¿por quién? Hay varios alumnos fuera y jugaban, y después se quedó solitario, dudaba que fuera Guepardo, no había señales de que estuviera cerca, miraba de un lado a otro, comenzó a caminar, en medio del camino repentinamente giró lanzando varias barajas explosivas hacia la fuente en medio del patio. Pero no esperó que de ahí una chica rubia de trenzas le fuera a devolver sus ataques.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Él había lanzado fácil unas 5 barajas, pero la chica, los regresó con una sola mano y se colocaba en posición de combate. Se sorprendió al verla directamente a los ojos.

.- ¿Natalia?- le preguntó Gambit a la chica.

.- Lárgate de aquí.- le dijo ella con odio.

.- La que debería de irse de aquí eres tú, ¿qué haces en el instituto Xavier?- le cuestionó Gambit como si se tratase de un juego.

.- Eso no te concierne a ti, el profesor Xavier mismo me invitó.- le dijo ella bastante enojada.

.- Ah si…el eterno amable Xavier…bueno yo siempre pensé que HYDRA te iría mejor.-

Al mencionar ese nombre, la chica no dudó en darle un golpe y una patada que él esquivó con su báculo. La rubia se molestó más, no debió dejarse controlar por el enojo.

.- Está bien, me iré, no quiero que seamos enemigos.- le dijo el joven haciéndose para atrás para guardar el báculo y dirigirle una mirada sincera a la chica que seguía molesta, se había retirado y la chica de trenzas también había tomado rumbo hacia el instituto, no quería que descubrieran que había salido de él cuando se suponía que estaba cambiándose de ropa.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rogue, se encontraba Kitty que traía puestos unos jeans vaqueros y una blusa bonita de color rosa, se había acomodado el cabello suelto y al mismo tiempo…oh si…platicaba por teléfono con Lance.

Rogue pensó que tal vez llegó en mal momento, Sombra parecía enojada con él, traía hasta la mirada como si quisiera llorar. Pero antes de que ella se saliera, la chica había tomado el teléfono inalámbrico y se encerró en el baño de la habitación.

.- Lance, pero ya habíamos acordado de salir hoy, ¿porqué crees que me estoy cambiando? ¿Qué? ¡NO! Pero, escúchame…- se escuchaba muy a pesar de estar en "privacidad".

Bueno total, se cambió de ropa por unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes negra y una blusa de mangas largas lila con un escote pronunciado y sus guantes negros, como no tenía nada qué hacer hasta la cena, tal vez lo conveniente sería mostrarle el resto del instituto a la chica nueva. ¿Quién es Natalia? La pregunta vino repentinamente en su cabeza; había llegado esa misma mañana y no conocía muy bien las reglas del instituto. Bueno son las clásicas reglas de: pórtate bien, no hagas nada malo, pero en la mañana el profesor parecía preocuparle algo con respecto a la chica rubia y como Rogue había sido la primera en llegar, a ella le había encomendado la tarea de mostrarle el lugar.

Su nacionalidad era mexicana-española, extremadamente delgada, tiene 17 años, al igual que ella y varios de los que en el Instituto ya habían crecido. Pero desconocía el por qué había llegado a la mansión. El profesor Xavier sí que a veces es raro.

Dejó la rosa en el buró de su habitación y suspiró, pero después de unos momentos sonrió "ay…qué niño".

Llegó a la habitación de Amanda y cuando llegó a esta, había una chica rubia de cabellos sueltos que portaba una blusa negra y una falda de cuadros roja junto con unas botas.

.- Hola Rogue.- saludó la chica que seguía siendo un misterio.

.- Hola, ¿te perdiste?- le preguntó Rogue pues la chica parecía….apurada en vestirse.

.- Sí, y Kurt me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación, es muy amable tu hermano.- le dijo Natalia en un acento extranjero.

.- Me alegra, bueno, será mejor mostrarte el resto del instituto, todavía te falta por conocer a más personas.- le dijo la chica gótica y la otra muchacha asintió y le siguió el paso.

.

Mientras tanto, en la Hermandad, como siempre un desastre el lugar que habitaban 5 personas; bueno no tanto desde la última vez en que la señora anciana que había rescatado Lance en el metro. Lance estaba en su habitación discutiendo por teléfono con Kitty, Toad brincoteaba sin saber qué hacer, Avalancha comiendo y mirando la televisión, Pietro jugaba con una pelota y Wanda estaba dormida en su cuarto.

.- Oye Pietro, te toca ir por despensa.- le dijo Toad al muchacho que estaba un poco más crecido al igual que su cabellera platina lisa.

.- ¡Yo fui la semana pasada! Le toca a Lance.- reclamó el muchacho de 18 años.

.- Lance está ocupado con su gatita, y como te toca la siguiente semana, pues haz un cambio con él.- le dijo Toad sentándose en el sofá.

Mercurio se pasó una mano por su rostro un tanto estresado. Lance definitivamente estaba con la cabeza perdida los últimos 6 meses por que había iniciado una relación amorosa con una x-men.

.- ¿Ah y cuando se supone que te toca a ti ir?- le preguntó Pietro a Toad.

.- ¿Yooooooo?- dijo el sapo con una sonrisa. –Yo fui hace 2 meses, le toca a Avalancha.- pero no fue lo suficiente convincente para no recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

.- Serás idiota, está bien, iré, pero dile a Lance que no piense que la siguiente semana seré tan generoso.- le dijo Pietro saliendo de la casa tomando las llaves del jeep y retirándose hacia el centro.

.- Viejo, algo le pasa a Pietro ¿no?- le dijo Toad a Avalancha que seguía mirando la tele.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que sea importante.-

.- No sé, parece….enamorado.- le dijo Toad al chico fuerte que sólo se quedó boquiabierto.

.- Debemos investigar.- mencionó Avalancha sonriente haciendo que Toad se le uniera a lo que había comentado.

Lance apareció repentinamente con una camisa azul marino y unos jeans gastados cafés con tenis negros; buscaba las llaves del jeep y al ver que no estaban hizo temblar el lugar.

.- ¿Dónde están mis llaves?- gritó hacia Avalancha y Toad.

.- Pietro se lo llevó para ir por despensa.- dijo Toad agarrándose de lo que podía pero era inútil hasta que el muchacho se calmó.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué se llevó el jeep sin permiso?- se quejó Lance.

.- Oye, no eres el único que ocupa vehículo, además te tocaba ir hoy por despensa y él fue en tu lugar, no seas tan testarudo.- le replicó el sapo a Lance que se había calmado.

.- Bueno, iré con Kitty al parque, llego hasta más de noche.- salió de la casa dejando a dos muchachos mareados por lo que pasó.

.- Por lo menos no despertó a Wanda.- dijo Avalancha.

.- Iré a ver si sigue dormida.- dijo Toad con cara de pánico, si a Wanda la despiertan, el lugar sería mucho peor que cuando Lacen se enoja.

.

En el comedor se encontraban Scott y Jean Grey, ambos chicos cursaban la universidad ahora, así que era extraño coincidir en las horas de comida, pero en esta ocasión estuvieron presentes para la presentación de Natalia en el Instituto. Además también había progresado como pareja, estaban comprometidos, lo cual la noticia no sabía si le cayó como balde de agua helada a Rogue o ¿qué había sido eso?

Evan y Kurt felicitaban y hablaban con la pareja, mientras Rogue se apartaba del grupo con un vaso de leche llamando la atención a la rubia, decidió dejarla sola, parecía necesitarlo, observó que Amanda se acercaba a hablar con ella y Tabatha también, que al parecer esta chica también llevaba poco tiempo en el instituto.

.- ¿Natalia? ¿Qué habilidades posees?- preguntó un chico demonio azulado que había llegado hasta su costado y parecía querer sacarle pláticas.

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Se quedó muda pero sabía que el chico esperaba algo.

.- Soy experta en artes marciales y artes callejeros ¿eso te aclara todo?- le preguntó Natalia sonriente.

.- Ya veo por qué te dicen Kombat entonces.- le respondió el muchacho que se disponía a comer más galletas y leche ofreciéndole un poco a ella que aceptó.

No respondió más a esto, la rubia sólo miró al profesor Xavier que parecía muy serio…y ella sabía también por qué.

.- ¿Rogue? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tabatha al llegar a la chica que había llegado al patio trasero.

.- Sí Boom, ¿qué quieres?- dijo de mala manera.

.- Lo siento Rogue, sabíamos lo mucho que te gustaba Scott Summers.- le dijo Amanda a la chica.

Rogue viró impactada y su mirada se posó en el suelo.

.- No es eso chicas.- dijo sincera la gótica.

.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó Amanda acercándose al mismo tiempo que Tabatha.

.- No.- respondió de inmediato Rogue.

.- Mira Rogue, sé que no es nuestro asunto, pero sólo queremos ayudarte, sabes que cuentas con nosotras aunque yo me haya ido a la Hermandad por un tiempo ¿verdad?- le dijo la rubia.

.- Gracias, ¿cómo están todos ahí?- le preguntó Rogue.

.- Bueno, bien se podría decir, sabes cómo es la vida allá.- le dijo Tabatha haciendo reír a la chica de mechas blancas.

.- Sí, lo sé, bueno será mejor regresar, el profesor quiere hablar con Natalia y conmigo después de la cena.- dijo Rogue.

.- Por cierto ¿ella de donde salió?- preguntó Tabatha sin importar que su pregunta sonara fuera de lugar.

.- El profesor la invitó al instituto esta mañana, creo que al igual y nos dice de ello ahora.- dijo Rogue adentrándose a los pasillos despidiéndose de ambas amigas.

.

.- Lance, debo hablar contigo.- le dijo Kitty cuando llegó su novio al parque que estaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos, pero al escuchar a Kitty se apresuró y la tomó en sus brazos.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó ya que ella se había apartado de él bruscamente.

.- Esto no está funcionando Lance.- le dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

.- Lo siento…hago mi mejor esfuerzo.- le dijo el muchacho pues ya se imaginaba esto cuando discutían por teléfono.

.- ¿De verdad te estás esforzando Lance? Cuando te me declaraste me prometiste que no ibas a meter a nadie en nuestra relación y que no importaba si tú estabas en la Hermandad y yo estaba en el Instituto, pero ahora resulta que es lo que más te molesta, ¿qué se supone entonces que deba pensar?- le reclamó la chica muy seria.

.- No tengo excusas, supongo que después de todo, no recibí tanto apoyo por ellos.- le dijo Lance pasándose una mano por su cabellera.

.- ¿Sabes? En el Instituto al principio tampoco estuvieron muy bien de acuerdo con ello, pero lo respetaron, nadie se mete en nada, ¿porqué contigo no pueden respetarlo?-

.- Lo lamento Kitty, no quise hacerte sentir mal, yo…yo te amo Kitty, y creo que es lo que me tiene preocupado, es lo que me tiene siempre al pendiente, temo por ti.-

.- Yo también te amo Lance…pero esto--- fue interrumpida.

.- No está funcionando, lo dijiste, bueno, si así quieres terminemos y ya.- le dijo el muchacho visiblemente triste.

Kitty comenzó a llorar en lo que el muchacho se acercó y la abrazó.

.- No quiero que esto termine así.- le dijo la chica.

.- Bueno, entonces no terminemos; yo tampoco quiero que termine así, pero no quiero que Toad se vuelva a meter en nuestras conversaciones pero he llegado a pensar que no lo hace por "meterse" sino por que también le preocupo, soy su amigo después de todo.-

.- Pero los amigos no se "meten".- dijo molesta Kitty pero sin separarse de Lance.

.- Ok, de acuerdo, hablaré con él, pero no te enojes, te van a salir arrugas.- le sonrió Lance haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

.- Está bien, esperaré a que hables con él.-

.- ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?- le preguntó Lance a Kitty tomándola de las manos.

.- Pero ¿y tu jeep?- le preguntó Kitty pues sabía a donde quería ir Lance.

.- Creo que no tendremos qué preocuparnos por eso.- Lance le señaló con una mano a Pietro que llegaba al parque, que saludaba a la pareja y le lanzó desde lejos las llaves a Lance.

.- El tanque está lleno, diviértete.- le dijo Pietro a Lance y se regresaba caminando hacia la Hermandad.

.- Gracias.- le respondió Lance desde donde estaba.

.- Eso fue muy amable, ¡qué extraño!- le dijo Kitty sonriéndole a su novio.

.- Últimamente tanto él como Wanda están pasando al otro lado…-

.- ¿Enserio? ¿A qué se debe?- le preguntó Kitty con curiosidad subiendo al carro.

.- Supongo que es por falta de cariño.-

Al decir eso arrancó el jeep y se perdieron de vista.

.

En su regreso a la Hermandad, se percató que tomó el camino más largo, pero debía pensar en dónde se encontraría Magneto en esos momentos, bueno era su padre, ¿qué esperaba? Así son algunos…son de esos que se van para nunca volver. No sabía nada de él después del suceso Apocalipsis y en estas ocasiones eran de esas en que se da cuenta que estaba más sólo que nunca. ¿Cómo se sentirá Wanda? Sabía que ella lo odiaba, pero como hermanos se han apoyado para que no falte ese lazo fraternal y así no sentir la ausencia de alguien que los guíe.

Pero evidentemente no era lo mismo; suspiró mientras llegaba a una tienda de conveniencia, compraba un café helado y se sentó fuera en las bancas cerca del parque mirando a su alrededor.

Si bien era cierto que antes no le importaba en lo más mínimo si su hermana estaba bien o mal ahora no podía dejar de pensarlo; tal vez había madurado, al igual que ella en ese sentido.

Suspiró cuando vio que un carro negro se estacionaba cerca de la tienda de conveniencia al que había ido a comprar su café y de ella bajaron 2 chicas, una morena de cabellos castaños que entraba y una rubia cabello corto de blusa rosa, ah si, las conocía. Tabatha miró hacia donde estaba él que se levantaba y se iba por el camino contrario a ellas.

.- Enseguida entro Amanda.- le dijo y la chica se adentró a la tienda dejándolos solos.

Tabatha llegó hasta donde estaba él, se esperó a que llegara.

.- Hola Pietro ¿qué haces?- le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta.

.- Nada, vine a dejar el jeep a Lance para que saliera con Kitty y ahora me regreso a mi casa.- le dijo Pietro en tono molesto.

.- ¿Estás molesto conmigo por que regresé al Instituto?-

.- No, cada quien tiene sus razones, espero te vaya bien.- le dijo el muchacho totalmente desinteresado en la rubia que parecía querer decirle algo o estaba impaciente por que algo sucediera.

.- Bueno, gracias por no juzgarme.- le dijo ella.

.- No hay de qué, bueno, me voy.- le dijo Pietro pero ella lo tomó del brazo.

.- Pietro, ¿quieres ir a alguna parte ahora?- le preguntó la chica mirándolo cautelosamente para ver si el chico aceptaba tal petición.

.- Lo siento Boom, debo llegar a ver si mi hermana está bien.- le dijo Pietro, pues sabía las intenciones de la chica pero no quería comprometerse.

.- Ok, nos vemos entonces.- le dijo ella y él sólo la despidió con la mano y se retiró tirando su café vacío al basurero.

.- ¿Tabi? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Amanda que estaba tras ella con 2 cafés helados y una bolsa de panes dulces.

.- Sí, gracias Amanda, lamento tardarme.-

.- Tabatha, creo que mereces algo mejor que él.- le dijo Amanda tratando de hacer que subiera un poco el ánimo de su amiga.

.- No te preocupes, lo supe desde un principio.- le dijo la rubia sonriéndole abiertamente y regresando al coche para regresar al Instituto.

.

¡Ah claro! ¡Con razón Scott y Jean estaban en el Instituto y que se dejaban ver! Seguro lloverá, pensó Rogue cuando llegó a la biblioteca seguida de Natalia que miraba a su alrededor, pues es la primera vez que veía el lugar. La pareja comprometida estaba sentada en el sofá y Ororo también estaba ahí, Bestia al lado del profesor y un par de sillones más para que las chicas se sentaran.

.- ¿Cómo te has sentido Natalia?- le preguntó Bestia a la joven que asentía.

.- Muy bien, gracias.- respondió respetuosa como siempre.

.- Bien, tomen asiento chicas, necesitamos dejar en claro varias cosas.- le dijo Xavier a ambas y ellas tomaron asiento.

.- ¿Acaso es algo malo?- le preguntó Rogue alzando una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

.- No, para nada, sólo explicarle a ella las reglas del instituto y como te había pedido de favor mostrarle el lugar, quería que estuvieras enterada.- le dijo Xavier sonriéndole a la chica.

.- Entonces comencemos.- dijo Bestia tomando una libreta hojeándola y sacaba sus lentes para leer y tomaba una pluma.

.- Natalia ha sido llamada a quedarse en el Instituto por parte de Nick Fury, líder de SHIELD; él me solicitó mi permiso para esto y no veo el por qué no, aquí podrás aprender a manejar tus habilidades antes de que ellos te dominen a ti. Es muy sencillo, las reglas son respeto al lugar en el que estás y respeto hacia los demás; no está permitido utilizar tus habilidades para fines lucrativos.-

.- Entendido.- dijo Natalia prestándole suma atención hacia el profesor.

.- Después Rogue y Bestia te dirán un itinerario para los días de entrenamientos; otra cosa Natalia tiene habilidades sorprendentes de artes marciales, esto le permite a ella saltar a grandes alturas y correr velozmente, por lo tanto, es importante y aquí espero me tomen demasiada atención, es que te alimentes tantas veces sea necesario y estar siempre hidratada, ya sea agua o con bebidas energéticas.-

.- ¿Puede estar su vida en riesgo?- le preguntó Ororo al profesor.

.- Como su cuerpo quema muchas calorías con todo el ejercicio diario que hace, creemos que puede correr riesgo de contraer enfermedades como gripe, resfriados y anemia, no es un hecho, es una teoría a que tenga defensas bajas si se descuida con los alimentos.- dijo Bestia quitándose los lentes.

.- Entonces lo tendré en mente.- dijo Natalia

.- Y yo revisaré que sea cierto.- le dijo Rogue mirándola de reojo.

.- Bien, supongo que eso es todo por el momento, Scott, Jean, Ororo, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado.-

.- Nos retiramos entonces, hasta mañana.- dijo Rogue levantándose de su asiento, dando una mirada fugaz hacia la pareja que se despedían de ellas y Natalia le siguió el camino.

.- ¿Qué es de lo que nos quiere hablar profesor?- preguntó Scott.

.- Quiero que vayan a Hawaii mañana Scott, tu hermano me ha mandado un correo electrónico informándome de un suceso extraño que se presentó en la playa; una roca alienígena que es importante la traigan antes que otros se percaten de ello.-

.- ¿Una roca dice? ¿Y por qué en Hawaii?-

.- No lo sé, tal vez no tuvo un punto fijo para aparecerse ahí, quiero que investiguen si tiene algo que ver Magneto en ello o no, informaré a Nick Fury también que los enviaré a ustedes tres ya que Guepardo está en Canadá y regresa hasta dentro de una semana.-

.- Profesor si no es de mucho atrevimiento, ¿cómo es que una niña como Natalia fue mandada aquí por parte del Coronel?- preguntó Ororo un tanto preocupada.

.- Creo que hasta él mismo no está del todo seguro; no quiero que se precipiten con esta noticia pero Natalia es una agente especial de SHIELD que cuando la enviaron a una misión, se percató de que era mutante y no pudo controlar sus habilidades…tengo entendido que fue un suceso muy difícil para ella.-

.- Pero ¿cómo alguien tan joven puede ser parte de SHIELD?- preguntó Scott extrañado.

.- Me temo que no puedo explicar eso; creo Jean también se percató de que no es tan fácil que ella muestre sus emociones y sus pensamientos ya que ahora es una guerrera oficial y tal cual los samuráis lo hacían: bloquean todo para evitar que el oponente lea sus próximos ataques.- dijo Xavier y Jean acertó.

.- Sólo espero no sea peligroso esto, el que no muestre sus emociones o pensamientos.- mencionó Jean en lo que Scott le pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

.- Todo estará bien, se los puedo asegurar.- dijo Xavier.

.- Bien, partiremos mañana temprano entonces.-

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Notas: nuevo, mejorado, finalmente puedo quitar el anterior fic de X-Men Evolution que tenía y del cual me avergonzaba tenerlo, bueno era joven jeje, espero les guste esta idea que tengo, cualquier duda, aclaración o reclamo, dénle en "go".

Saludos.

Kuroidono.


	2. Piedra

**NOTA: Lamento en el capítulo anterior, puse Avalancha cuando debió haber sido Mole, así que espero me disculpen, sucede que ya borré ese documento y no me percaté que estaba poniendo la misma persona dos veces. **

**XMEN EVOLUTION no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personaje ni estoy haciendo esta historia con fines lucrativos, es una idea que se me ocurrió hacerla historia y que quiero expresarles. **

**El personaje de Natalia/Kombat es totalmente ficticio e inventado por mi. Así que no tiene caso que me demandes. =3**

Capítulo 2: Piedra.

Lance y Kitty se encontraban mirando la ciudad desde un punto alto cerca de la carretera, ya estaba todo oscuro pero podían ver las luces y alguna que otra estrella recargados en la parte trasera del jeep y platicaban menudamente de lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron.

.- Llegó una chica nueva al instituto hoy.- dijo Kitty mirándose las uñas y Lance la observó.

.- ¿Enserio? A ver si luego Xavier no tiene que ampliar la mansión después.- dijo Lance con sarcasmo ganándose un manotazo por parte de su novia.

.- En el instituto hay espacio de sobra.- dijo Kitty sonriendo tomándose unos segundos para después preguntarle – ¿No has considerado…regresar? Tabatha hizo eso hace una semana.- dijo Kitty mirándolo que observaba las estrellas con los brazos cruzados y que suspiraba.

.- No Kitty…no lo he considerado, Tabatha se fue porque no podía estar en la Hermandad sin tener problemas con Wanda.- le dijo

.- ¿Problemas?- Dios, a veces odiaba sonar tan…entrometida. Lance la observó.

.- Tú sabes que Tabatha siente algo por Pietro y Wanda no considera que sea la mejor opción para él.-

.- Lo dices como si tú fueras su padre.- le sonrió Kitty acercándose a su brazo y aferrándose a él.

.- Sucede que Pietro también lo sabe, pero no está interesado en ella, está interesado en otra persona.- le dio un beso en la frente después de decir eso.

.- Ok, me estás dejando intrigada, ¿sabes por quién?-

.- Rogue.- le dijo Lance sonriéndole a su novia quien quedó boquiabierta.

.- Oh my…pero Rogue no—es decir, Rogue no está.-

.- Interesada en él, y así es la vida a veces, pero no es como si Pietro no pudiera vivir sin ella, sólo sé que le interesa y ya; creo que está más preocupado en localizar a Magneto que en encontrar pareja.-

.- Vaya, siento pena por él, ¿están bien en la Hermandad?-

Lance se quedó por unos momentos en silencio.

.- No Kitty, sabes bien que no…nuestra vida es así de amateurs, pero para eso conseguimos trabajos de medio tiempo o lo que se pueda hacer.-

.- No quise sonar que me daban lástima, pero estoy preocupada tanto por ti como por tus amigos.-

.- Kitty, tal vez no soy la mejor opción para ti, pero si no he considerado regresar al instituto es por que no quiero parecer un cómodo gozando de un lugar que ni siquiera me hace sentir como en casa, la Hermandad tampoco es mi casa, pero por lo menos cada quien hace lo que puede, no me malinterpretes; me refiero a que si quiero estar contigo, tengo que trabajar para eso.-

Ella lo observó fijamente a los ojos mientras él le tomaba la mano blanca de su novia, y la besaba.

.- Gracias Lance…aunque no sé qué decir.- le dijo la chica.

.- No te preocupes, no espero que realmente me digas algo.- le besó en los labios después de decir esto.

.- Lance pasan de las 12:00 no vayan a regañarme por llegar tan tarde.- le dijo Kitty entre besos.

.- Entonces si se activan las armas ven conmigo, no creo que te quieran arriesgar, y mañana voy a hablar con el profesor.- le propuso Lance besándole el cuello.

.- Supongo que es una opción, y es tentadora, pero lo mejor será irnos Lance, no busquemos problemas donde no los hay.- le aconsejó su novia haciendo que el chico retirara sus labios de donde estaban y sonrió haciéndose a un lado.

.- Bueno bueno bueno, ya, vámonos.-

Se pasaron a la parte de enfrente encendiendo el motor del jeep y regresando a Bayeville.

…

Eran las 12:30…no tenía sueño, no después de lo que Remy le dijo ese día, esto podría poner en riesgo su misión; bueno primero tranquila y relájate, pensó mientras daba vueltas en su cama, Amanda no había llegado aún, seguro Tabatha la traía en una fiesta o algo así, se levantó y fue por un vaso de leche a la cocina o por algo de comer, sentía que su estómago lo reclamaba a gritos.

Llegó para prepararse un lonche de jamón y tomó no sólo uno, sino varios vasos de leche hasta sentirse satisfecha cuando de repente agarró el cuchillo de cortar jamón y lo lanzó hacia la derecha al fondo y se escuchó que cortaba un palo en dos.

.- Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien.- dijo un chico de piel de color y cabello rubio que había sacado una espina larga para defenderse del ataque de Kombat.

.- OH, perdona, me hubieras avisado que estabas ahí.- le dijo ella acercándose para ver si no tenía alguna herida.

.- Descuida no pasó nada, ¡tienes buen oído y puntería!- le dijo Evan halagando a la joven.

.- Gracias, ¿qué haces despierto?- le preguntó Natalia a Evan que tomaba un vaso.

.- Tenía sed y vine a tomar algo.- le dijo el muchacho alegre.

.- Provecho entonces, yo terminé y me regreso a dormir, de repente me sentí muy cansada.- dijo la chica tallándose los ojos y dejando sus platos en el fregadero para lavarlos.

.- Yo también me sentiría así si acaba de comer, ve a dormir, yo recojo esto.- le dijo Evan guardando la mayonesa y el jamón.

.- Bueno ya de ahí no es muy pesado guardar esto, yo lo saqué yo lo guardaré.- le dijo.

.- No es molestia, pero como gustes.-

.- Hasta luego Evan.-

.- Que descanses.-

Y con cuidado regresó hasta su habitación.

…

Daba vueltas en su cama, otra persona no podía dormir tranquilamente en su habitación y Kitty hacía mucho ruido al quitarse los zapatos y cambiarse de ropa.

.- ¿Kitty?- le preguntó Rogue ya que por un momento lo dudó.

.- Perdón- dijo Kitty lamentando el ruido.

.- No importa, no puedo dormir.- dijo Rogue sentándose en el borde de la cama.

.- ¿Sucedió algo?- le preguntó Kitty.

.- Scott y Jean están comprometidos, no saben cuando será la boda.- dijo Rogue.

Kitty la miró desconcertada.

.- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- le preguntó Kitty.

.- No lo sé, depende de cómo lo veas tú.- le respondió Rogue.

.- ¿Y esa rosa en agua?- le preguntó Kitty como para cambiar el tema.

.- Ah…me la dio él…Gambit.- dijo para aclarar lo último.

.- Es un lindo detalle, ¿te gusta Gambit, Rogue?-

.- No.- se tiró a la cama nuevamente para evitar seguir hablando del tema.

.- Bueno, olvida lo que dije, que descanses Rogue, yo estoy muerta de sueño.-

.- ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien de la Hermandad?- le preguntó Rogue aunque en un tono de curiosidad más que de enojo o malestar estomacal.

.- Yo creo que de bandos no importa realmente, la gente cambia ¿sabes?- le dijo Kitty sonriéndole.

.- Sólo Lance ha cambiado.- le dijo Rogue.

.- Y Boom Boom…Pietro también ¿sabes?- le dijo como para meterle una idea en la cabeza que Rogue notó.

. -¿A qué te refieres con Pietro?- le preguntó en mal tono de voz.

.- A nada, descansa.- le dijo Kitty con una sonrisa en el rostro apagando la lámpara dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras y finalmente ambas chicas durmieron.

…

Scott platicaba con su hermano a través de video chat, no les importó realmente las horas que estaban hablando pero desde el momento en que Cíclope supo lo de Hawaii, quiso investigar de inmediato. Por la pantalla se podía ver a un chico rubio de cabellos ondulados más o menos hasta la nuca donde inicia el cuello y de piel tostada debido al sol y a la rutina de ser un surfista.

.- Hola Scott, supe que querías llamarme en cuanto el profesor te dijera lo de la piedra.- le dijo el chico.

.- ¿Todo está bien por allá hermano?- le preguntó Scott.

.- Sí, todos bien, sólo fue un leve temblor, pero no pasó a mayores.- le informó calmando a su hermano mayor.

.- El profesor dijo que mañana tanto Tormenta como Jean y yo iremos allá para ver lo de la famosa piedra. ¿La tienes tú?- le preguntó Scott.

.- Bueno ese es el problema, la piedra está escondida en mi garaje pero temo que si está aquí por mucho tiempo pueda resultar peligroso, no sé realmente si hace algo o no, me atreví a tomarla con las manos y traerla para acá.-

.- ¿Dónde la encontraste?-

.- En la playa, cerca de la orilla mientras me preparaba para surfear, mañana te la muestro y te explico mejor cómo estuvo creo que será conveniente que vayamos a descansar, aunque aquí ya mero es mediodía.- le dijo Alex a Scott.

.- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir tu sueño.-

.- Descuida, es grato saber que tengo un hermano que se preocupa por mí, yo haría lo mismo.- le dijo Alex.

.- Hasta al rato entonces.-

Colgaron en lo que de repente tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

.- ¿Scott? ¿Platicabas con tu hermano?- preguntó Jean que traía una bata de dormir que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos de color verde menta y era de tirantes.

.- Sí, solo quise rectificar que no haya pasado nada más.- suspiró aliviado.

.- Relájate, todo estará bien.- le dijo Jean colocándose tras sus hombros y dándole un masaje.

.- Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir Jean, te veo mañana.- le dijo Scott poniéndose de pie abrazando a su prometida.

.- Sí, está bien, te amo.- le dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios al joven que la tomó de la cintura.

.- Y yo a ti.-

…

Al día siguiente.

Finalmente llegó el sábado, día tan esperado para Rogue que finalmente no tiene por qué levantarse temprano, puede dormir hasta el mediodía sin ser despertada por nadie, o al menos eso creyó cuando repentinamente llegó su hermano menor a despertarla.

.- ¡Rogue, despierta! Sólo faltas tú en la sala de entrenamiento.- le dijo Kurt.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Entrenamiento? Pero si es sábado.- le dijo en tono molesto.

.- Yo tampoco sé muy bien por qué, el profesor dijo que era importante que todos estuviéramos presentes.- le dijo apurado.

.- Está bien, ven en 5 min y nos vamos.- le dijo Rogue en lo que Nocturno asentía y se retiraba.

OK, lanzó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación, pero no tenía por qué quejarse, así eran las cosas y eran las 9:00, para variar, vio la cama de Kitty que también estaba hecha un desastre, suponía que para ella también había sido pesada la noticia pero en fin, donde mande capitán.

Se cambió, esperó a Kurt que la tele transportó hasta la sala de entrenamientos donde todos estaban entre dormidos y cansados a excepción de Natalia que estaba muy vivaracha con su traje completo al igual que su gorra militar.

.- ¿Natalia qué sucede?- le preguntó Rogue a la chica.

.- Creo que el profesor quiere ponernos una práctica especial o no sé, eso me pareció.- le dijo en voz baja.

.- ¿Práctica especial?- susurró Rogue sin entender.

.- Invitó a unas personas que disque para fomentar la amistad entre ambos bandos o algo así alcancé a escuchar.- le respondió Natalia.

.- Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo.- alzó una ceja Kurt cuando entraron a la habitación Bestia y el profesor Xavier.

.- Buenos días y lamento tener que despertarlos de su sueño; les prometo que la tarde la tendrán absolutamente libre como cualquier fin de semana, los he llamado a buscar por que queremos intentar un nuevo tipo de entrenamientos para ustedes y para las personas que nos acompañarán el día de hoy.- dijo Xavier.

.- ¿Invitados?- le preguntó Tabatha.

.- Sí, ellos.- Xavier se hizo a un lado y mostró para sorpresa de muchos a 5 individuos que también tenían sus respectivos trajes de batalla, los de la Hermandad habían hecho aparición.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Kurt a lo que varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

.- Sabemos las diferencias entre unos con otros, pero no está mal que de vez en cuando comprendan el significado de trabajo en equipo no importa si es del otro bando, hay que cooperar, además ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en venir hasta aquí y les aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con Magneto o Mystique.- dijo Xavier mientras Kitty iba con Lance.

.- Lance ¿qué es todo esto?- le preguntó en voz baja.

.- Descuida.- le dijo él calmando a la chica.

.- ¿Entonces sugiere que hagamos amistad con el enemigo?- alzó la ceja Natalia.

.- Ni que fuéramos qué.- le dijo Wanda mirando a la rubia como si fuese un rival de cuidado ya que Natalia parecía muuuuuuy tranquila y con confianza en sí misma.

.- Bestia, te dejo al mando de esto, ya sabes qué hacer, me retiro ahora sí, cuídense mucho.- le dijo Xavier a Bestia.

.- Muy bien, haremos equipos de 2 contra 2. Tienen toda la sala para ocultarse, desplazarse y enfrentarse, no están permitidos golpes graves o que lesionen de más, y protéjanse de los espejismos y de los bots que los atacarán.- dijo Bestia.

.- ¿Rogue, te parece bien si hacemos equipo?- le preguntó Natalia por debajo.

.- Hecho.- le pareció buena la idea a la gótica.

.- Empezaremos entonces con ustedes chicas, sus rivales: Wanda y Mole, los demás los estaremos observando desde arriba, buena suerte.-

Al decir esto, el cuarteto se vio involucrado nuevamente en un lugar repleto de edificios altos, blajos, pero también engañosos, parecía no tener fin alguno. Rogue se apantalló con el lugar, ¿qué hacer?

.- No te pongas así, no veas los obstáculos como tal, tómalos como oportunidades de desplazamiento…- le dijo Natalia mirando encantada a su entorno.

.- Trataré de enfocarme en otras cosas.- le dijo Rogue mientras observaba a la Mole tomando una vara de metal gigantesca y tratando de golpearla.

.- Suerte.- le dijo Natalia ya que Wanda comenzó por jugar con su entorno también lanzándole todo tipo de artefactos posibles, hasta pedazos de piedra que la chica tuvo que moverse rápidamente.

.- Será mejor que empieces a correr novata.- le dijo Wanda a la chica comenzando a levitar y a lanzarle cosas.

.- Es lo que mejor sé hacer.- rió irónicamente la rubia desplazándose con agilidad y esquivando los ataques.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior donde los demás X-Men y chicos de la Hermandad se encontraban, Lance y Kitty platicaban algo alejados del grupo.

.- ¿Cómo pasó esto?- le preguntó Kitty.

.- No lo sabemos, Xavier nos invitó hoy en la mañana al entrenamiento por que quiere que también comencemos a educarnos en el instituto si así lo deseamos.- dijo Lance.

.- De modo que ¿el profesor los invita aquí?- sonrió Kitty.

.- Sí, ¿no es raro? Es decir, todos se nos hizo extraño, dijo que no necesariamente tendríamos que ser hombres X, pero que si queríamos vivir ahí, que podíamos. Supongo que los demás lo pensarán por un tiempo, además de que no se los ha dicho a ustedes.- dijo Lance.

.- ¿Y tú has pensado de eso?- le preguntó Kitty.

.- Creo que me quedaré a partir de hoy.- le dijo Lance en una sonrisa amplia a su novia que se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo fuerte que él correspondió.

.- Vamos Rogue, te está debilitando.- murmuró Kurt mirando a su hermana mayor batallar un poco con Mole que había alcanzado a tocarlo por un segundo; no fue lo suficiente por lo visto para quitarle más fuerza o igualarla.

.- Es complicado cuando se trata de Mole, pero Wanda se está luciendo.- le dijo Toad a Kurt y el azul se molestó con él.

.- A mí parecer Kombat es la que se está luciendo aquí, jamás había visto a alguien que lidiara tan bien a la bruja escarlata.- le dijo Kurt defendiendo a su amiga.

.- Di lo que quieras demonio, Wanda es superior a ella.- dijo Toad orgulloso de su compañera.

..

Wanda lanzaba mil varas contra la rubia que esquivó con las muñequeras de sus guantes y el último lo alcanzó por el costado para balancearse de atrás hacia delante y lanzarlo directo contra sus piernas, pero fue inútil pegarle, sin embargo ¿qué es eso? Se preguntaron ambas cuando vieron a más de un bot rodearlas apuntándoles con rayos láser y ¿animales? ¿qué? ¿realmente son animales? Parecían más bien leones mezclados con patas de águila y cola de dragones con alas de murciélago.

.- ¿Alebrijes?- murmuró Wanda hacia la rubia que había dejado de apuntarle.

.- Ni idea, llevo solo dos días aquí.- dijo Natalia mientras se colocaban espaldas con espaldas.

Rogue salió de la nada por, literal, el cielo.

.- ¿Qué sucede Rogue?- le preguntó ella.

.- Es el nuevo entrenamiento…-

.- ¿Quieres probar?- le sugirió la rubia quitándose un guante en lo que Rogue después de unos segundos aceptó.

.- Bien, ustedes por allá y nosotras por acá.- ordenó Rogue.

A los pocos segundos pudieron deshacerse de muchos bots pero los animales parecían invencibles, Mole lanzó una piedra quitando a uno cuando de la nada, el entrenamiento se desvaneció y quedaron solo el cuarteto, Wanda iba descendiendo mirando extrañada a Bestia, Natalia estaba en el suelo y siendo atendida por Rogue y Mole se cayó.

.- Ya ha pasado 40 minutos, suban y descansen, continúan Kurt, Toad, Lance y Evan.- dijo Bestia mientras los chicos subían hasta la parte superior del cuarto de entrenamiento.

.- Wanda, estuviste increíble.- le dijo Toad recibiendo una mirada de enojo haciendo que se retirara lo más pronto posible de ahí.

.- ¿Sólo 40 minutos?- preguntó Rogue.

.- ¿Ahora sí me entiendes cuando te digo que no es para tanto?- le dijo Natalia sonriente.

.- Ahora sí, pero sin tus habilidades no lo notaría aún.-

.- En tu caso Nat, no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado, ya lo platicamos ayer y ten cuidado que no te afecte Rogue.- le dijo Bestia.

.- Si.- respondieron ambas mientras se iban a descansar por separado.

.- Nat, estuviste muy bien, enserio.- le dijo Tabatha al llegar con ella entregándole un bote con agua.

.- Ah, gracias supongo.- no estaba tan acostumbrada a tantos halagos.

.- Sí, es bueno contar con alguien como tú.- dijo Amara feliz.

Sin embargo la plática quedó pendiente cuando la rubia de trenzas largas viró hacia un muchacho de cabellos platinos/blancos que miraba impaciente hacia el entrenamiento y Wanda estaba junto a él y que platicaban sobre Rogue y sobre ella de cómo fue el trabajo en equipo.

.- Ellos…se me hacen familiares.- susurró en voz alta Natalia.

.- Son los hijos de Magneto si lo dices por eso.- le dijo Amara.

En un momento de descuido, en lo que ella pensaba que no era sólo por eso, observó que el chico alto la observó a ver por unos instantes, le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a la chica lo cual ella viró de inmediato como si no lo hubiera visto.

.- "No hay duda…es él, son ellos".- pensó Natalia sintiendo como si el enojo dentro de ella se incrementara.

.- ¿Nat, qué tienes?- le preguntó Amara pues la chica comenzó a tiritar pero de enojo o algo así, la chica se calmó.

.- No pasa nada, sólo me percaté de algo.- dijo la rubia mientras Rogue le pedía un poco de agua y ella se lo pasaba y con facilidad la chica lo atrapó evitando accidentes.

El entrenamiento siguió como hasta por el mediodía, comprendiendo un poco más lo que el profesor quería decir cuando dijo "trabajo en equipo" y por lo visto no iba a ser tampoco el último. Kitty estaba radiante al saber que Lance comenzaría a vivir ahí junto con ellos, y aparentemente quienes también se quedarían en el instituto iban a ser Wanda, Pietro, Toad y Mole.

.- Lance estoy feliz de que estarás aquí.- dijo Kitty dándole un beso en los labios ya cuando se habían cambiado de ropa, y se habían aseado para salir a dar un paseo.

.- A mí también me agrada la idea.-

Pero eso no pareció serle de todo agradable para los demás. Tabatha estaba feliz de ver a Pietro, sin embargo él parecía muy distante, como muy sumido en sus pensamientos en lo que Wanda leía libros de la biblioteca. Mole salió a "jugar" con Bobby y varios chicos que querían practicar en el patio de enfrente y él se había ofrecido a ayudar. Rogue miraba por todos lados, ahora sí Jean y Scott no estaban, según Bestia, salieron a un encargo del profesor, y tormenta había ido con ellos.

Genial, aún así salió a divertirse con Tabatha que pasaba con Amara en esos momentos y quedaron para ir al centro comercial y que querían invitar a Natalia. Que por cierto ¿dónde estaba? Después del entrenamiento ya no la había visto. Evan y Kurt estaban en el comedor platicando.

.- ¿Han visto a Nat chicos?- preguntó Amara cuando llegaron

.- Nop.- respondieron en unísono.

.- ¿Dónde estará esa chica?- preguntó Tabatha sonriente.

.- Tal vez por ahí.- señaló Rogue hacia los dormitorios.

.- Bueno tal vez esté dormida, mejor vámonos y luego salimos con ella.- dijo Amara

.- Sí, tienes razón, vamos.-

.- Chicos si la ven y pregunta por nosotras le dicen que la esperamos en el mall.- dijo Boom Boom en un tono coqueto despidiéndose de ellos quienes solo asintieron y las chicas se retiraron.

Quicksilver o bien Mercurio traía puesto ahora un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra de manga corta, zapatos negros, y una pulsera parecida a la de Lance. Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto cuando al girar para ir al cuarto de Cerebro se topó con una chica que caminaba sigilosamente saliendo de un cuarto al fondo de la izquierda, traía puestos unas medias negras hasta las pantorrillas con sandalias de plataforma, y una blusa medio holgada de color rosa de una banda popular con un cinto grueso sujetado por su diminuta cintura. Traía cabellera rubia suelta larga hasta por la altura del busto en capaz que cuando lo vio se detuvo en seco.

.- ¿Se te perdió algo?- le preguntó la chica rubia, que finalmente la había reconocido, era la chica de trenzas, pero olvidó su nombre…creo que era Kombat o algo así.

.- No, caminaba solamente.- dijo Pietro dando media vuelta y regresando por donde vino.

La chica comenzó a caminar también tras él, miró a todos lados: nadie más la había visto, entonces ¿qué hacía él por ahí? Observó que él se detuvo al principio del pasillo, como esperándola o algo o bueno esa impresión a ella le dio.

.- ¿Eres nueva?- le preguntó Pietro con curiosidad a la chica rubia.

.- Sí, llegué ayer temprano.- dijo ella en un tono muy decidido a preguntar y no dejaba de verle con extrañeza, como si quisiera romperle hasta el más fino de sus huesos.

.- ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes son de la Hermandad o algo así?- preguntó Natalia.

.- Xavier nos invitó a vivir aquí, supongo que eso lo platicará detalladamente con ustedes, y de una vez aviso que no sé por qué lo hizo pero así es.- dijo esto muy rápido, como si esperara que la chica le fuera a reclamar por eso.

.- ¿Por qué habría de reclamarte?- le preguntó ella.

.- ¿Lees la mente también?- le preguntó Pietro lo que hizo que la chica riera leve…eso le gustó.

.- No, sólo que me pareció que me dabas muchas explicaciones, bueno me retiro, iré al centro.- dijo Natalia comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

.- ¿Te parece bien si te invito a tomar algo?- le preguntó Pietro desde lo alto cuando la chica iba por la mitad y se viró a verle con esos impresionantes ojos celestes. También a él le pareció extraña esa informal invitación repentina sin haberlo planeado, sencillamente se le ocurrió y bueno, la chica no es que estuviera mal, de hecho no, no estaba nada mal.

.- Creo que debo rechazar esa invitación, apenas te conozco.- le dijo ella.

.- Bueno sólo preguntaba.- le dijo el muchacho y antes de marcharse.

.- Muy bien, está bien, ¿A dónde iremos?- le dijo ella cuando el muchacho en unos momentos bajó las escaleras junto con ella.

.- Ya se nos ocurrirá. Vamos.-

…

Hawaii, 6:00 de la tarde, Hogar: Residencia Masters.

Un chico rubio abría la puerta recibiendo a su hermano mayor , al profesor en silla de ruedas, a la prometida de su hermano, y a Tormenta.

.- Comenzaba a preocuparme.- dijo Alex mientras cerraba la puerta.

.- ¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Scott.

.- No, sólo estoy yo.- dijo Alex.

.- Excelente, Alex, ¿podrías explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Xavier en su típica pose de preocupación.

.- Sí, ayer en la tarde mientras iba a prepararme para surfear, como a eso de las 4:00, vi que en el cielo pasaba una luz muy extraña, digo extraña por que parecía cambiar de color a medida que se iba acercando a la playa, tenía aspecto de una luz de bengala y repentinamente, chocó con el agua, me preocupé un poco y no sé por qué pero me adentré para ver qué sucedía y como no estaba en mar profundo, me atreví a llegar hasta él, tomar la piedra y regresar con ella a casa. Después de eso, hubo un pequeño temblor, según los registros de 2.0, es decir: muy leve.- se detuvo por unos momentos el muchacho, se levantó y abrió la puerta del closet y trajo consigo una caja mediana de madera.

Colocó la caja en medio del cuarto en la mesa de descanso y abrió el contenido de una piedra azul con dibujos impregnados en él, parecía de una lengua extraña no conocida por humanos.

.- Cuando saqué la piedra del mar, no era azul, era morada y lila muy brillante, y no tenía esos garabatos, eso fue hasta que lo metí en la caja, desde entonces ha permanecido así.- dijo Alex mientras el profesor miraba con fijación al objeto.

.- ¿Puede leerlo profesor?- preguntó Scott y Xavier negó.

.- No, pero conozco a una persona que puede hacerlo…pero debemos regresar al cuarto de Cerebro para estar seguros, informaré a Nick Fury de la piedra, y Havok, necesito que vengas con nosotros, es posible que el Coronel desee hablar contigo, ¿hay algún inconveniente?- preguntó Xavier mientras el chico parecía anonadado.

.- Por mi no, pero ¿y mis padres? Debo avisarles mínimo.- dijo el muchacho levantándose.

.- De eso no te preocupes, ve a preparar una maleta sencilla, ya hablaremos con ellos.- le dijo Xavier mientras Alex iba a su cuarto.

.- Iré a ayudarle, creo que está asustado.- dijo Scott levantándose mirando al profesor que asentía.

.- Creo que tu hermano debe tener cuidado Scott...tal vez no fue buena idea de su parte haber tocado esa piedra.-

.- Sí, hablaré con él de eso.- le dijo Scott subiendo por donde su hermano había pasado.

…

En el centro comercial pasaban 3 chicas felices mirando en una tienda de CDS los nuevos grupos y álbum musicales y películas, las 3 se la estaban pasando de maravilla hasta que…

.- Tabatha…¿sabes que los de la Hermandad se quedarán a vivir en el instituto?- le preguntó Rogue a su amiga.

.- Sí, me enteré de eso también, ¿por qué me preguntas?-

.- Lo digo por Pietro.- le sonrió Rogue.

.- ¿Por él? Amiga no te preocupes, creo que lo he superado.- le dijo Tabatha.

.- Ah bueno, yo pensé que todavía.- le dijo Rogue.

.- Nop.-

.- Pues a mi me alegra, como que él para ti no boom; él es una persona no sé, se me hace muy solitaria y frívolo, como su padre.- dijo Amara.

.- Tal vez fue por eso que le atrajo a Boom, no es como Toad o como Kurt que son muy distraídos, es muy centrado aunque no lo parezca.- le dijo Rogue aclarando a Magma un par de cositas.

.- Bueno no me gusta él para ti, apenas un chico de allá del sur que te lleve a la playa.-

.- Eso me gusta, tú sí sabes.- le dice Tabatha a Amara.

.- Chicas regresemos, no sabemos donde está Nat y ya me preocupó.- les dijo Rogue.

.- Tienes razón, será mejor irnos también, comienzan a vernos feo.- dijo Amara percatándose de que varias personas comenzaban a verlas con malos ojos y se retiraron de ahí.

.- Eso fue extraño, al rato va a haber un letrero que diga "Prohibido entrada a Mutantes"- dijo Tabatha molesta.

.- Ya, no creo que sea para tanto.- dijo Rogue mientras subían al coche y se retiraban de ahí.

…

"Supongo que es mejor hacerse la desentendida que dar motivos para que sospechen de ti" pensaba Kombat en lo que una mesera había llegado dándole un jugo de frutas con agua mineral y un café caliente para su acompañante frente a ella. Estaban en una cafetería en el exterior mirando la calle. No habían platicado de nada en todo el camino, sólo para saber dónde irían a "tomar algo" pero hasta ahí. Después de dar un sorbo a su café la observó viéndolo curiosa.

.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Pietro.

.- Nada, ¿sales muy seguido por aquí?- le preguntó ella.

.- No, ¿por qué?- le cuestionó el chico.

La chica le sonrió, parecía que con él no podía platicar en absoluto y él también se percató de ello sonriendo.

.- Admito que no tenía pensado salir el día de hoy…¿qué hacías en esa habitación? ¿es tú cuarto?- le preguntó Pietro y ella no se precipitó para nada.

.- No, es el cuarto del profesor, me dejó un teléfono ahí y fui por él..este ¿ves?- le mostró un celular de tarjeta que sólo sirve para comunicarse, aunque esa tecnología no parecía a lo que normalmente suelen hacer en el instituto.

.- Ya, te creo, no te molestes, sólo tenía curiosidad. No eres de aquí ¿verdad?- le preguntó Pietro sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

.- No, soy mexicana y española al mismo tiempo, tengo ascendencia española pero nací en México, por lo tanto tengo doble nacionalidad.-

.- ¿Y qué pasó con tu familia?-

La chica palideció con esa pregunta. Después de tomar un gran sorbo a su jugo terminándoselo y pidiendo otro fue cuando finalmente decidió responder aquello que el chico tuvo inquietud por saber.

.- Ellos, murieron, ya hace tiempo, así que estuve viviendo con un tío en Nueva York, pero luego de saber de mis habilidades, me mandaron para acá para aprender.-

.- No quise incomodarte, lo lamento.- le dijo el muchacho terminando su café.

.- Descuida, no me has incomodado para nada.- le sonrió la chica notando que él se quedó sin palabra alguna.

¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó ella, y por lo visto él también, algo le indicaba que estaba haciendo mal, podría estropearlo todo si se metía más de fondo en esta amistad, sobre todo por que era hijo de Magneto. Algo no pintaba bien, ¿qué estaría pasando? Tal vez nada, pero no, será mejor alejarse lo más pronto posible, recuerda a qué has venido aquí, no vienes a comprometerte con nadie, sólo termina tu trabajo y listo, regresarás a casa. Pero también por una parte, algo le decía que no se fuera, que quería seguir ahí, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Sin asustar a ninguno de ellos, el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar, un mensaje de texto que ella leyó de inmediato y miró al chico.

.- Pietro, perdona me tengo que ir, se me ha hecho un poco tarde y debo volver al instituto.- dijo ella tomando lo último de su jugo.

.- Te acompaño entonces, no voy a dejar que estés sola en la calle.- le dijo Pietro ¿desde cuando le importaba?

.- Sé cuidarme sola.- le sonrió la chica.

.- Lo sé, pero no importa, sola no regresas y vamos a donde mismo.- le dijo Pietro pagando las bebidas a la mesera e invitándola a que se retiraran de ahí.

.- Por cierto, ¿es normal que la gente nos vea así?- le preguntó Natalia cuando se retiraron del lugar.

.- Somos mutantes; siempre nos verán así, acostúmbrate.- le dijo el chico de buena manera mientras iban caminando hacia el instituto.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

Notas: segunda entrega y soy feliz, poco a poco irá tornándose mejor la trama, lo prometo. Como se darán cuenta, uno de mis personajes favoritos de x-men evolution es Pietro, sólo que no quiero dejar tanto protagonismo en él y una "mary sue"; la principal en mi historia es Rogue y pronto tomará liderazgo, lo verán, habrá más romance entre Rogue y Gambit, Scott y Jean, Lance y Kitty habrá "algo" Havok/Natalia y por supuesto Pietro y Natalia. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Ya saben que cualquier cosa o algo, me dejan un mensaje y yo con gusto respondo. Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas ;).

Kuroidono.


	3. Interprete

Capítulo 3: Intérprete.

¿Dónde se había metido esa niña nueva? Bueno, no es que le preocupara por que sabe cuidarse sola, pero no la había visto después del entrenamiento, y la verdad aunque se pusiera a investigar dónde podría estar, no sabía por qué no podía tener recuerdos de esa chica, era diferente.

Se regresó a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y sin querer, su mirada se detuvo en una rosa abierta blanca que parecía no tener ningún indicio de querer marchitarse.

Se acercó a ella y la olfateó de cerca, realmente olía delicioso, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Se preguntó, y al mismo tiempo si se pone a pensar, jamás pensó en cómo llamarlo, a veces era Remy, a veces era Gambit o Gambito, pero nunca tenía una sola forma de hablarle y ella para él era su "chérie". Vaya, sonrió al recordar esas palabras.

Pero él era muy misterioso, ¿y si era un juego? Tampoco lo había pensado, pero podría ser una posibilidad, tal vez Gambit estaba jugando con ella y así le decía a otras mujeres. Bueno no importaba, ella se había cambiado por su típica falda negra y su blusa transparentosa verde así como sus botas, ay Rogue, como si esto hiciera una diferencia con el calor que hace fuera.

Se dirigía para comer algo y en el camino fue cuando vio a una chica rubia de cabellos largos de blusa rosa que venía acompañada de Pietro. ¿Qué? ¿Era enserio? Los chicos estaban en el lobby y ella sólo le había dirigido una sonrisa.

.- Gracias por la bebida, tal vez te vea después.- le dijo Nat a Pietro que él sólo se encogió de hombros.

.- Whateve'- le dijo él despidiéndose y saliendo nuevamente del instituto.

Rogue se había ocultado tras el barandal, había algo muy extraño ahí. De hecho vino siendo más extraño cuando la rubia sacó lo que parecía un móvil y hablaba.

.- Fury.- dijo lo suficientemente audible para Rogue, ¿acaso hablaba con el Coronel Nick Fury? –Sí, estoy en el Instituto….No no está el profesor, no sé a donde fue…De acuerdo, iré enseguida…- colgó y se disponía a subir las escuelas.

Rogue utilizó lo poco que quedaba de fuerzas absorbidas de Nat y sigilosamente llegó hacia el pasillo para "simular" que llegaba apenas por ahí. Y Natalia pasó a los dormitorios.

¿Qué tanto estará haciendo ahora?

Llegó hasta donde estaba Nat y la observó ponerse un traje muy parecido al de los hombres x por uno totalmente de azul marino con detalles blancos, y colocarse una gorra blanca militar después de hacerse sus típicas trenzas blancas y salir por la ventana de la habitación.

¿Cómo es que en estos momentos no hay nadie? Bueno ella estaba, tal vez iría a ver a Nick Fury, pero no se iba a entrometer más en esto. Mejor iba al comedor a comer algo; sabía que tenía hambre, producto del toque de Kombat.

…

En el Ave Negra…

.- Hacía tanto que no me subía a esta cosa.- le dijo Alex a Scott.

.- Sí, también ya tienes tiempo de no ir al instituto, no hay muchos cambios, sólo en la sala de entrenamientos que hay nuevos escenarios.- le dijo Scott.

.- Sería bueno que también te fueras integrando en el equipo Alex; así no te será tan larga la estadía en el instituto.- mencionó Xavier desde el piloteo de la nave.

.- ¿Estará el Coronel hoy?- preguntó Ororo.

.- Me temo que será hasta el día de mañana, tiene una junta importante con Tony Stark en la base de SHIELD.-

.- Bueno, ¿qué sucederá con la piedra mientras tanto?- le dijo Jean.

.- Necesitaré de tu ayuda Jean pero hasta que lleguemos, faltan 10 minutos para llegar.- dijo Xavier mientras los chicos seguían platicando entre sí.

.- Sí profesor.- dijo Jean al saber que el profesor necesitaba su ayuda.

…………

Mientras en una base lejana de Bayville había un grupo reunido en la sala de juntas. Vestidos de verde algunos mientras que uno que otro estaba solo formal.

. – Baron, será mejor que nos digas para qué nos has llamado a esta junta o de lo contrario--- se detuvo un señor cuando el Supremo Hydra lo detuvo con una mano a que se callara.

.- Señores, tal vez ustedes se han percatado de un suceso hace un par de días cerca de Hawaii, mis contactos me han informado que finalmente, podremos tener el control absoluto de la tierra mediante una tecnología alienígena que nos haría superiores a cualquier otra incluyendo la de Tony Stark y SHIELD.- mencionó el Baron.

.- ¿Cómo que tecnología alienígena?- preguntó otro de ellos.

.- Así es…verán, por mucho entre las culturas sudamericanas se ha comentado de una leyenda rural por así decirlo, de la llegada de un objeto "alienígeno" que posee la capacidad de contener información tecnológica y de vida social en otros planetas, no se sabe con certeza cual, sin embargo, el simple hecho de poseerla te hará heredero de todo, y hace un par de días, ese suceso ha pasado. Fuentes de la NASA y otras agencias como la CIA y el FBI nos han llegado con registros de que una piedra "UFO" había aterrizado cerca de Hawaii.-

.- ¿Y dónde está la piedra?- preguntó uno de ellos.

.- Esa información, pronto la tendremos, estoy esperando la llegada de una de mis más grandes creaciones que es el arma principal para obtener esa piedra, y también…de matar a Nick Fury y Charles Xavier.- sonrió el Baron.

Después de eso, apareció de la nada una chica de cabellos rubios con dos largas trenzas francesas de traje verde con una "H" en medio de su pecho, guantes amarillos al igual que su cinto y sus botas con una boina militar nazi verde. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el Barón Strucker, hizo un saludo parecido a un "Hail Hittler".

.- Teniente Natalia reportándose señor.- dijo la chica.

.- Descanse teniente; ¿has sabido información de la piedra?-

.- Negativo señor.- dijo la joven muchacha de tan sólo 17 años que el simple hecho de verla varios comenzaron a replicar.

.- ¿Has metido a una menor de edad a la operación?- y entre otras preguntas más resonaron en el aula.

.- Tranquilos caballeros; mis motivos son meramente justificables, además, la chica que tienen aquí, no es nada menos que una chica de 17 años que es un arma mortal, no sólo es inteligente, sino también es mutante que estudia en el Instituto de Charles Xavier a partir de ayer… ¿no les parece razonable, una niña que está con nuestro enemigo y que podremos aprender de él? Es más, para comprobárselos…Natalia, ¿dejaste la cámara en la habitación de Xavier y en el cuarto de Cerebro?-

.- Las he dejado ésta misma tarde señor.- dijo Natalia recordando que por poco era vista por Pietro.

.- Veamos las imágenes.- dijo el Baron mientras le proyectaban en una pared la habitación de la mansión Xavier y que iba llegando el profesor a su alcoba.

.- Es increíble ¿no? Desde este ángulo puedo no sólo observar lo que hace Xavier, sino también lo que planeará desde el cuarto de cerebro. Muy bien Natalia, te has merecido un puesto superior, eres la segunda al mando pues tienes mi confianza, avisaré a Viper de Nueva York para que te registre de una vez.- mencionó el Barón mientras la chica se quedaba en silencio.

.- Sí señor, con su permiso me retiro pues no puedo ausentarme por más tiempo.- dijo la chica.

.- Permiso concedido.-

La muchacha de un giro prodigioso se retiró por las ventanales del techo donde están las corrientes de aire. Y de ahí se perdió de vista.

….

Muchos de los alumnos llegaron para saludar a Havok que por un tiempo se había ausentado por estar viviendo en Hawaii. Kitty llegó a saludarle con un abrazo y le presentó a Lance donde "entablaron" cierta amistad pero en fin, era novio de Kitty. Dejó sus mochilas en su habitación, iba a compartir cuarto con alguien llamado "Pietro" del cual Scott le advirtió que era hijo de Magneto.

.- Ah sí, lo recuerdo bien, no te preocupes hermano, me mantendré al margen.- le dijo Alex mientras se colocaba una playera sin mangas azul marino y se ponía unos pantalones de mezclilla con sus típicas sandalias.

.- De acuerdo, ¿quieres algo de comer? Ororo preparará algo y voy a ir a ayudarle ya que Jean está con el profesor.- le preguntó Scott señalando con el pulgar la cocina.

.- Después de alcanzo, voy a acomodar un poco antes de bajar.-

.- Está bien, nos vemos.- le respondió Scott.

Y bien, no hubo más que guardar su maleta en el closet después de acomodar todo y en el umbral de la puerta un muchacho de cabellos platinos lo observaba.

.- Tú eres Havok ¿verdad?- le preguntó Pietro.

.- Sí, así es.-

Pietro llegó extendiéndole la mano y saludándolo con un apretón ligero.

.- Pietro Maximoff…-

.- Alex Summers.- le dijo el chico.

.- Espero nos llevemos bien, vine sólo a presentarme ya que iré a buscar a mi hermana que debe estar en la biblioteca, nos vemos de rato.- le dijo Pietro retirándose finalmente lo que Alex sólo se encogió de hombros.

Después tuvo otra visita inesperada, de la nada apareció un semi-demonio de color azul que tenía un tazón de palomitas y traía portando unos pantalones y una camisa roja con otra arriba de botones abiertos.

.- Hola hermano menor de Scott, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Kurt.- le dijo en su acento alemán.

.- Claro que te recuerdo, aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para platicar.-

.- ¿Palomitas?- le ofreció y el muchacho rubio le aceptó unos cuantos.

.- Creo que dentro de poco estará la cena, ¿quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó Kurt.

.- Sí claro, estaría bien llegar a tiempo.- y así Alex le tomó del brazo al chico azul y en cuestión de segundos se esfumaron y reaparecieron en la cocina y al lado el comedor.

…….

Rogue no sabía si decirle al profesor lo de Natalia o no, bueno no tenía en qué basarse pero es que se había ido de una manera muy silenciosa. Lo malo es que tampoco estaba Logan para ver si podían confiar en ella o no, como que Logan tiene esa intuición e instinto mucho más agudo que el de los demás. ¿Y a Jean? No, no quería preocuparle seguro le diría que hablara con el profesor, y los demás parecen llevarse bien con ella.

La observó entrar por la puerta del instituto, tenía nuevamente puesto su vestimenta de hace rato cuando la vio con Mercurio, es decir, las medias, las plataformas y la camiseta rosa con el cinto.

.- Hola Rogue.- la saludó desde que llegó.

.- Hola, ¿tienes hambre?- le preguntó sonriendo, iba a confiar en ella pero estaría al tanto, es lo que finalmente decidió.

.- Sí, muchísima, ¿vamos a la cocina?- le preguntó la rubia.

.- Vamos.- le dijo la gótica a su "amiga".

…….

Jean estaba en el cuarto de Cerebro junto con el profesor; ambos tenían dos cascos localizando aparentemente a alguien pero como Jean no sabía exactamente a quien buscar, se sobre esforzaba dejándola por unos instantes noqueada o mareada, más de una ocasión tuvo que descansar quitándose el casco de la cabeza.

.- Profesor ¿quién es exactamente a quien buscamos?- le preguntó Jean.

.- Su nombre tengo entendido es Jack Knife, o al menos así se hace llamar en el mundo de los negocios, es un joven que hizo su fortuna mediante la traducción de objetos antiguos de arqueólogos en museos y tiene su propia colección de objetos perdidos. Si te llegas a preguntar ¿cómo lo hace? Bueno, es sencillo: es mutante.- le dijo Xavier.

.- ¿Mutante dice? ¿pero cómo?- le preguntó Jean.

.- Su habilidad es precisamente el de ser traductor, conoce todas las lenguas del planeta y también tiene la capacidad de razonar lenguas antiguas y darle lenguaje contemporáneo.-

.- ¿Algo así como descifrar antiguo egipcio y arameo?- le preguntó Jean.

.- Precisamente, para él es pan comido, nuestra misión es encontrarle y decirle de la roca para que pueda descifrarla, para eso le tomará tiempo y es indispensable encontrarlo a que venga al Instituto o que vaya a la base de SHIELD en NY.-

.- Ya veo…seguiré buscando entonces.- le dijo Jean pero el profesor le tomó del brazo.

.- Jean, veo que estás muy desconcertada ahora, ¿hay algo que no te deja en paz?-

.- No estoy segura, pero no me deja en paz la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar… profesor ¿realmente es bueno confiar en Natalia? Hay algo que no me da buena espina con esa chica.- le dijo Jean y Charles sonrió.

.- Sabía que tenía algo relacionado con ello pero sí Jean, yo confío en ella por que Nick Fury confía en ella, es incapaz de traicionarnos como a cualquiera de nosotros.-

….

En el comedor se encontraba Rogue ayudando a colocar la mesa para más de 20 personas, el grupo había incrementado con tanta visita y no solo la de Natalia. Vaya, por poco se siente que realmente esto se está convirtiendo en toda una familia. Bueno ni tanto, no sabía si contar con Toad, Wanda y Fred (Mole) ellos parecían muy en su mundo y a veces ni hablaban con nadie. Todos iban colocándose en las sillas del comedor, Kitty platicaba con Tabatha, y Lance platicaba a lo lejos con Pietro, parecían tener algo importante de qué hablar pero no pasó a mayores, ella se esperaba golpes pero no fue así.

Luego de eso, un nuevo ruido la sacó de lugar; era el móvil de Natalia que había recibido un mensaje de texto…nuevamente.

.- ¿Con quién tanto te secreteas?- le preguntó Rogue para tratar de sacarle plática.

.- Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador.- le dijo Natalia como si estuviese hablando con un pretendiente.

.- Oh vamos por lo menos dime quién es.- le rogó Rogue.

.- No, mejor sufre, iré a hacer una llamada, enseguida vuelvo.- y trotando se retiró del comedor pasando por donde estaban Lance y Pietro y siguió su camino hasta salir.

.- Está rara ¿no?- le preguntó Amara a Tabatha.

.- Bueno, yo también estaría así si alguien me gustara me llamara por teléfono.-

.- Hey Kurt, ¿quién era la chica que se fue a llamar por teléfono?- le preguntó Alex al azul que seguía con palomitas.

.- Ah Natalia, es nueva, vino ayer.- le informó mientras Alex sólo estaba impactado, se le notaba en su mirada.

.- Oh ya veo…- fue todo lo que dijo respecto a eso.

…

Jean había salido del cuarto de Cerebro tocándose las sienes muy mareada, no sabía cuando repentinamente se sintió tan agotada, ¿cómo explicarlo? No sabía muy bien, al punto de que se asustó cuando escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia ella y la tomaba por los hombros.

.- Jean ¿estás bien? ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó Scott muy preocupado.

.- Sólo estoy mareada, sentí como si fuera la primera vez que utilizo a Cerebro.- le dijo la chica y venía seguido de Xavier.

.- Lamento tu situación Jean, no pensé que te estuviera presionando mucho, espero me disculpes.- le dijo Xavier pero la pelirroja se volteó con una sonrisa.

.- No importa profesor, usted no es el culpable si sabe a lo que me refiero.- Jean se recargó en Scott para seguir de pie y éste le pasó una mano por debajo de los brazos.

.- Creo que será bueno que comas algo y te vayas a descansar.- sugirió Scott.

.- Llévala por favor Scott; la buena noticia es que encontramos a Jack, pero ahora encontrarlo frente a frente, será mucho más difícil que encontrarlo por Cerebro.-

En ese momento vino una chica rubia con porte firme que pasaba por el pasillo y miraba fijamente al profesor Xavier. Hizo una leve reverencia cuando llegó hasta él.

.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- le preguntó Natalia.

.- Sí claro, pasemos a la biblioteca, creo que es un lugar mucho más tranquilo que Cerebro.- le dijo Xavier mientras se retiraba junto con la joven soldado hasta el aula mencionada.

.- Jean vamos, te ayudaré a bajar.- le murmuraba con ternura su prometido.

…

El comedor parecía una fiesta que ha llevado toda la tarde, todos platicaban y comían alegremente en lo que cuando ella llegó, miró que todos los lugares estaban ocupados excepto por el que estaba a la izquierda de Kurt y a la derecha de Jean Gray. A pesar de varias miradas de "¿quién llegó?" Ella se dirigió con la misma firmeza en que llegó al pasillo con Xavier hasta su lugar y tomó asiento. Kurt hasta eso se puso caballeroso por que se levantó a colocarle la silla.

.- Gracias Kurt.- le dijo ella.

.- ¿Dónde estuviste? Te busqué por todas partes.- le preguntó Rogue quien estaba frente a ella.

.- Sólo fui a dejar un mensaje, es todo.- dijo la rubia mientras los demás continuaban con sus asuntos.

Miró a su entorno topándose con una mirada de cierto chico de cabellos platinos que cuando chocaron, continuaron con sus respectivos platillos.

.- No entiendo por qué el profesor quiere que comamos con los de la Hermandad, ¿en qué nos ayudaría a nosotros?- preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

.- Kurt, el profesor tiene sus motivos, además a mi no me parece mala idea.- dijo Kitty mientras Lance hacía como que el que no escuchaba nada.

.- Pero ¡son los de la Hermandad!- volvió a quejarse Kurt.

.- Kurt por Dios, ¿qué no ves que el profesor sólo quiere ayudarlos?- le dijo Rogue un tanto molesta pues ella al igual que Tabatha, sabían perfectamente las condiciones de vivir en ese lugar, era libre sí, mas no el mejor de todos.

.- De acuerdo, no diré ya nada más al respecto.-

…

Después de varias horas de la cena, Rogue estaba en su habitación pensando en Gambit nuevamente. Miraba la rosa consecutivamente pensando y pensando ¿qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?

.- ¿Chérie?- se escuchó desde la ventana haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara con lo escuchado.

Volteó y a pesar de creer que estaba soñando se percató de que así no era, pues vio la figura de esa persona (sin su gabardina) en el umbral de la ventana saludándola.

.- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella acercándose.

.- ¿Me extrañabas?- le preguntó Gambit al ver lo inquietante que sonaba esa pregunta.

.- No, sólo preguntaba, ¿no te habías ido a no sé donde?- le preguntó Rogue cerrando la ventana y la puerta de su cuarto esperando que Kitty no llegara.

.- Fui a ésa misión oui, fue peligrosa también, pero estoy de vuelta y lo primero que hago es venir a verte chérie, ¿te gusta mi visita?- le dijo a la chica como si la fuera abrazar pero ella se hizo para atrás temiendo tocarle.

.- No precisamente que me guste pero es agradable.- le dijo volteándose dándole la espalda al chico para que éste no pudiera ver que estaba sonriendo.

.- ¿Te parece bien si salimos un rato por ahí? No tenemos por qué estar aquí.- le dijo Remy a la chica gótica que por unos segundos parecía pensar esa propuesta y volteó preguntándole.

. - ¿Podríamos ir a la casa de la Hermandad? Por ahora ellos están aquí en el Instituto por que el profesor Xavier así lo pidió, por ahora no hay nadie, no se me ocurre otro lugar.- le dijo ella

.- Si así lo quieres chérie: vamos.- le dijo ofreciéndole una mano para saltar por el balcón.

"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto" pensó antes de aceptar la mano y así, ambos pudieron bajar por la ventana un tanto alta pero convenientemente estaba con un gran acróbata, así que confió en él.

Al cabo de unos momentos más llegaron a la casa de la Hermandad y como era de esperarse, también entraron por la ventana, era costumbre de Gambit por lo visto.

.- Servida Chérie.- le dijo él entrando y poniéndose cómo en uno de los sillones y la chica enseguida miró todo a su alrededor abrazándose a sí misma.

.- No ha cambiado nada este lugar.- mencionó en una leve sonrisa entristecida, como si vinieran recuerdos.

Gambito se dispuso a verla, traía los brazos cruzados y veía que la chica caminada consecutivamente como si en mucho tiempo no lo hubiera hecho. Ciertamente nunca pensó estar así con ella, además jamás le había aceptado a salir con él por lo tanto estuvo feliz en esos momentos.

.- Por tiempo esta casa me pareció muy importante, es decir no sólo por las personas que habitaban en ella, sino también que me hacía sentir tranquila y segura, libre, sin que nadie me dijera qué hacer, supongo que cuando somos jóvenes ese pensamiento es el único que te invade. Pero con nosotros fue diferente; teníamos toda la libertad que queríamos tener, y eso nos descontroló a todos. No es que me arrepienta estar con los X-men…también han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero--- se quedó callada mirando al suelo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Remy no dijo nada, sólo la observaba desde donde estaba, la vio que se sentaba a su lado en el otro sillón.

.- Esta casa es como de esos lugares que son sólo tuyos, y que independientemente de lo que pase, siempre que vengas te hará sentir bien.- le dijo Rogue cabizbaja.

.- Eso me pasa seguido…- murmuró el chico haciendo que Rogue lo volteara a ver.

.- ¿Ah sí? ¿En donde?- le preguntó ella.

.- En tu cuarto en el Instituto Xavier.- le dijo él muy respetuosamente aunque la chica el comentario le pareció desagradable.

.- No te hagas el chistoso.- le dijo ella sonriente.

.- No estoy jugando, ¿me estoy riendo o algo?- le preguntó él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ella se aventuró una vez más por levantarse y caminar en torno a la habitación, cerraba una que otra vez lo ojos como sintiendo paz en lo que Gambito sacaba sus cartas y las barajeaba constantemente; ese sonido le gustó cómo iba al compás del silencio, lo observo que jugaba nuevamente "solitario" y ella tomó lugar al lado de él, y curiosamente sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Se veía atractivo jugando, y ella mirándolo de perfil.

.- ¿Juegas chérie?- le preguntó él.

.- No gracias, yo sólo te observo a ti jugar.- le dijo Rogue mirando el juego que el muchacho tenía.

Pero hasta eso, creo que ni ella se había dado cuenta de la distancia que estaba, junto a él, parecían centímetros, nerviosa miraba sus ojos y vio que él observaba sus labios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Pues el chico parecía no tener miedo al acercarse todavía más a ella, se había acomodado para estar frente a frente con ella y por instinto ella cerró los ojos, tenía miedo sí, sin embargo siempre se lo había preguntado ¿qué se siente un beso? Era lo que su mente pensaba en esos momentos y nada más. Y fue entonces que sucedió, sólo un pequeño roce de labios, que ni un segundo duró, por lo tanto tampoco fue lo suficiente como para noquearlo ni para que sucediera otra cosa.

Se miraron después de eso, el corazón de la chica estaba a punto de estallar, y miró al apasionado chico frente a ella que traía una risita tonta pero de enamorado.

No dijeron nada después de eso, ¿había necesidad? Se preguntó Rogue. Miró el reloj marcando las 11:00 de la noche, debía regresar a casa.

.- Remy, debo regresar.- le dijo ella al chico.

.- ¿Debes chérie?- le preguntó el chico.

.- Pues sí, debo dé, podrían regañarme por no llegar al Instituto y no haber avisado dónde estaba.-

Gambit se colocó frente a frente a ella, mirándola tiernamente.

.- Quedémonos aquí Rogue, ¿no te gusta la idea? Estamos solos, podríamos estar toda la noche juntos.- le dijo él.

La idea pareció agradarle más a la chica gótica que sonreía hacia el francés quien le rogaba por que se quedara.

.- Pero ¿y el profesor?- le preguntó ella como si fuera un problema.

.- No debes preocuparte, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?- le preguntó él.

.- Estar contigo.- le dijo ella.

.- Asunto arreglado, ya lo platicaremos con él, tenemos esta casa por una noche chérie, no hay que desperdiciarla.- le dijo Gambit.

.- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? No hay nada de nada en esta casa abandonada.-

.- Podríamos sencillamente dormir.- le dijo el muchacho llevándola hacia las escaleras y subiendo llegando a cualquier habitación que tuviese una cama.

Él se recostó primero abriéndose espacio para que ella llegara junto con él, se recostó ella a un perfil suyo y así se miraban mutuamente, él tomaba la mano (obvio ambos con guantes) y en una que otra ocasión le besaba el torso ocasionando a la chica sonrojarse.

.- Mon amour ¿estás bien?.- le dijo el mientras la chica estaba sonrojada con todo lo que él le decía.

.- Sí Remy, estoy bien.- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos visiblemente cansada.

Por consiguiente ambos se durmieron después de un rato en silencio.

…

En el Instituto Xavier, Natalia permanecía despierta y estaba en el comedor del lugar, se había preparado otro lonche de jamón, pero en esta ocasión, había agregado más ingredientes debido a que su estómago se lo reclamaba nuevamente a gritos. Se tranquilizó también después de tomarse todo el jugo de naranja que restaba, más o menos 7 vasos.

Miró a su alrededor, otra vez tenía una sensación de que alguien la observaba, debía equivocarse, que por cierto ¿Dónde estará Rogue? Kitty la estaba buscando pero ya, en fin, en esa casa todos se pierden, llegó a esa conclusión cuando miraba el periódico del día anterior. No había reportes ni nada sobre esa piedra.

Y suspiró fuerte. Un mensaje de texto había llegado y se dispuso enseguida a marcar unos números y después de que contestaron…

.- Necesito salirme de esto, no puedo más.- dijo Natalia en voz baja.

.- ¿Qué te he dicho de estas llamadas así como así?- le preguntó un Nick Fury molesto.

.- Ya no quiero hacer esto, es demasiado peligroso, necesito verlo ahora.- le dijo Natalia.

.- Estaré dentro de 2 días en el Instituto, cambio y fuera.-

Y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa le colgó dejando a la chica boquiabierta.

.- "Si de nada".- se quejó mentalmente la chica mientras se tocaba la sienes.

.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una voz que para ella no le espantó pero sí sorprendida de ver quién era.

No, para variar era él. El chico de cabellos platinos estaba frente a ella, que portaba una playera aguada y unos pants también cómodos con sandalias.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dijo ella.

.- Parecías estresada con lo que decías y me llamó la atención, pero no me responde mi pregunta.- le dijo él tomando un vaso de leche y sentándose a su costado.

La chica hizo a un lado el periódico y sólo se quedó cabizbaja.

.- Estoy bien, gracias, no es necesario te quedes, si quieres ir a tu cuarto, adelante, yo todavía tengo hambre y seguiré como por una hora más aquí.- le dijo ella en tono inusual en ella.

.- Bueno si yo estoy aquí es por que no puedo dormir y por que se me apeteció un vaso de leche ¿no puedo hacer eso aunque sea?- le preguntó él como si la hubiera ofendido en algo.

.- Perdón, no quise ser grosera. – se disculpó la chica.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede?- cuestionó Mercurio mirando sus manos, la chica al darse cuenta las bajó y se sentó derecha, pero esto sólo hizo que el muchacho prestara más atención en ella.

.- No, lo siento Pietro, pero no, creo que mejor guardo todo esto y regreso a dormir.- le dijo ella.

.- Déjame te ayudo.-

.- NO, gracias.- le dijo dejando al chico anonadado.

Dejó que ella guardara todo tal cual estaba antes de que llegaran, y se quedaron por un rato más en la cocina mirándose uno al otro. Ella lo miró.

.- Pietro, te lo advierto, aléjate de mí.- le dijo ella pasándole por un costado y él sólo la observó pasar.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso?- ella se viró cuando le preguntó eso el chico quien traía una ceja alzada sin entender.

.- Podrías decepcionarte.- le dijo ella recordando todo lo que tiene que hacer.

El muchacho no dijo nada más, sólo la miró que estaba cabizbaja, al final sólo optó por continuar su camino hacia el dormitorio dejando al muchacho con más misterios. ¿Por qué rayos estaba pasando todo esto? Llevaba sólo un día de conocerla y pareciera que llevan siglos conociéndose.

Se terminó el galón completo de leche, repentinamente le dio sed. ¿Era eso realmente o era algo más? Maldita sea, ya ni con Rogue había sido así.

La chica había llegado afuera de su cuarto y se recargó en la pared, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, no soportaba más esto, estaba tan confundida, ¡pero qué demonios te pasa! ¿Olvidas que fue él y su hermana que tus padres están muertos? ¡No puedes enamorarte de él! ¡No debes! Pensaba una y otra vez sin evitar que le cayeran un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Se levantó para mirar hacia el horizonte por la ventana. Nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Continuar así y hacer caso a sus emociones o recordar quién era y lo que tenía qué hacer? Por unos instantes lo pensó…al demonio, dijo en voz baja y corrió hasta llegar nuevamente al comedor donde un chico de cabellos platino dejaba su vaso vacío para lavar yal voltearse, una chica rubia había llegado corriendo hacia donde estaba y le plantó un beso en los labios abrazándolo fuertemente; correspondiendo el beso el chico le pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

A falta de aire se separaron y se miraron, no supieron qué decir, estaban apenados. ¡Qué descaro el tuyo mujer! Pensó ella por unos segundos y al verla tan sonrojada le dio otro beso en los labios.

.- ¿A qué se debe esto?- le preguntó Pietro, completamente honesto en sus palabras.

.- No lo sé, yo, discúlpame.- decía la chica separándose de él.

.- Bueno, sé que es muy pronto para todo esto, pero sin duda muy placentero.- le confesó él.

La chica no sabía qué decir, en la vida se había sentido tan, impotente en lo que estaba pasando ahora, ¿qué irá a pasar? Estaba tan avergonzada.

.- Yo…- se detuvo y Pietro le indicó que él quería hablar.

.- Tranquila, aquí estoy.- le dijo él abrazándola.

Aceptó el abrazo que el muchacho le estaba dando en esos momentos, necesitaba apoyo, más que nunca, si no lo hacía, si no lo abrazaba, iba a enloquecer. Después de unos momentos en que ya finalmente la chica se había calmado, se miraron y subieron las escaleras para llegar a los dormitorios, él la había dejado en la puerta de su respectiva alcoba, le dio otro beso en los labios y se despidió de ella.

.- Descansa princesa.- le dijo en un susurro para no despertar a Amara ni a los que estaban cerca.

Y él se retiró a su propia habitación. Se recostó boca arriba feliz, en la vida se hubiera imaginado tal situación. Tenía que calmarse, pues sí tenía presente lo que ella le dijo: "puedo decepcionarte" ¿a qué se referiría? Haciendo a un lado esa pregunta sólo se durmió sin haberse dado cuenta.

FIN CAP: 3

Notas: bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Soy una romanticona jotita que le gusta el amour como a todos *3* pero bueno muajajajajjajaja pronto vienen las sorpresas.

Ahora sí, 3 capitulos en un día, suficiente avance por hoy…espero comentarios, quejas lo que sea en reviews.

Otra aclaración, la historia me la estoy sacando de la manga, y haciendo que todo concuerde con todo, admito que para saber de Marvel sé muy poco y por lo mismo no pongo mucha historia sobre HYDRA (buuu qué mal) pero dentro de lo poquito que sé, pues estoy haciendo este fic.

Espero de verdad, de corazón, que les esté gustando tanto como a mi.

Saludos.

Kuroidono.


	4. Enredos

Capítulo 4: Enredos.

Rogue fue la primera en levantarse ya que unos rayos del sol le pegaban de lleno en la cara, se tapó con sus manos para luego estirarse y bostezar; ¿dónde estoy? Pensó por unos segundos mirando a su compañero que seguía dormido pero dándole levemente la espalda. Ah si, ya recordaba, le había pedido que la trajera a la Hermandad. Y ahí estaban todavía.

No se imaginaba qué iba a decirle al profesor para cuando él se enterara que no durmió en el Instituto, pero por alguna extraña razón: confiaba en Remy. Algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien y que no se debía preocupar en absoluto. Con sumo cuidado observó si podía recargarse en él; ¿desde cuando había sucedido esto? Tenía ciertas dudas, aunque no es momento para pensar en ellas.

Al poco rato Remy se despertó y vio en su regazo a una chica de cabellos castaños y mechones blancos que yacía recostada en su pecho, creo que nunca se imaginó en estar en aquella posición. Y no es que no le gustara, sino que le parecía un sueño, la chica siempre le había llamado la atención y como normalmente ella se hacía del rogar (como él pensaba vaya) ahora el momento era muy diferente, por el cielo, la chica lo volvía loco.

.- Buenos días chérie.- le saludó en un tono muy suave acariciando alguna que otra hebra de sus cabellos, ella sencillamente se levantó de donde estaba y le observó un tanto seria.

.- Hola.- le dijo Rogue mirando hacia el techo.

Extrañado se sentó de inmediato mirándola que daba su vista hacia el piso ahora.

.- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó él tomándole la mano.

.- Debo volver al Instituto.- le informó colocándose las botas.

Sin decir otra sola palabra, el muchacho también se levantó y se sobaba las sienes, pues apenas despertaba y pasaba una mano por sus cabellos para peinarse.

.- ¿Segura que quieres volver? ¿no quieres ir primero a comer algo por ahí y luego llegar?- dijo Remy mirándola con una sonrisa, él parecía no rendirse.

.- Son las 8:00 de la mañana.- le informó Rogue.

.- Hay tiempo.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

.- Mejor desayunemos algo allá; de verdad quiero evitarme algún problema.-

.- Que reglas tan estrictas.- se quejó el muchacho causándole una sonrisa a Rogue.

.- Ni siquiera estás ahí ¿y te quejas? ¿Qué no Magneto te daba ordenes peores?- le preguntó la chica aventurándose en preguntar esas cosas aunque Remy pareció no incomodarle.

.- Eso es diferente chérie…creo que me consideraba mercenario, y me parecía buen partido quedarme a su lado.-

.- ¿Por qué no entras como un X-men?- le dijo la chica como si nada.

Pero ahí el muchacho quedó petrificado, como si nunca se le hubiese ocurrido en la vida, encogió nuevamente de hombros y negó con el rostro.

.- Creo que no me llama la atención pertenecer a ningún bando, estoy en otras cosas que debo seguir.-

.- ¿Haces horita un trabajo para Magneto no? Por eso te fuiste.- se cruzó de brazos la chica como si quisiera adivinar algo más.

.- Wow, pues ya ponme una linterna arriba mío e interrógame, no hay problema.- se rió el muchacho pero Rogue no parecía divertida, le dio la espalda.

Creía entender el sentimiento de confusión de la chica, aparentemente él estaba pasando por lo mismo; ¿qué sucedía? Sencillamente que los dos estaban enamorados, pero tal cual cuento de telenovela: no podían permanecer juntos o algo similar.

.- ¿Finalmente qué venimos…siendo?- le preguntó Rogue aún dándole la espalda.

Gambit se le acercó hasta colocar sus manos en los hombros de ella haciendo que lo observara frente a frente, la miró a los ojos.

.- Chérie, creo que por el momento podemos intentar conocernos mejor sin ningún compromiso, yo…estoy en una misión, sí, es verdad, pero no es ni con Magneto ni con nadie conocido…no puedo decirlo, lo siento.- parecía muy sincero en sus palabras, pensó Rogue retirando sus manos de las manos de él.

.- No quiero amigos que me tengan que ocultar cosas.- le dijo ella molesta.

.- ¿Y yo soy amigo tuyo? Por que a mí me pareció que éramos algo más.-

.- Pero ¡si me acabas de decir que—fue interrumpida por el muchacho.

.- Chérie...hazme caso…ven, volvamos al instituto.- le dijo abrazándola primero y después se retiraron del lugar.

…

Domingo en la mañana, no podía creer que le mandaran de inmediato un mensaje de texto, no había dormido bien ¿pues cómo hacerlo? Sin embargo al ver el remitente del mensaje tuvo que mirar a su entorno para no ser vista por Amara que continuaba dormida, con cuidado llegó hasta su cajón tomando una caja mediana y una mochila y salió a tientas por la ventana.

La puerta se escuchó, alguien tocaba, Amara despertó cansada aunque notando que su compañera de cuarto no estaba ahí, tal vez ya se había despertado para desayunar, abrió todavía con los ojos medio abiertos para ver a Tabatha con el traje de entrenamiento puesto.

.-¡Amara, Natalia, tenemos entrenamiento!- les dijo en un tono sarcástico de ánimo.

.- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sobándose los ojos.

.- Las 9:00, ahora resulta que los fines también tendremos entrenamiento, aunque será hasta las 12:00.- le dijo la rubia entrando al cuarto –Y ¿Natalia?- preguntó moviendo las sábanas.

.- Pensé que ya estaría abajo.- le respondió Amara bostezando y entrando al baño.

.- Ah pues no la he visto, bueno te espero haya en la sala.- le dijo Boom Boom saliendo y dejando a Magma vestirse.

…

Mirando el entrenamiento de sus compañeros se recargó en el respaldo de una silla con una mano, Todd batallaba con los rayos de Cyclops en un escenario parecido al universo y la situación empeoraba cuando bots y aparentemente "meteoritos" se acercaban para dar de lleno a donde ellos se enfrentaban. De vez en cuando miraba por la puerta de reojo para ver si llegaban más personas, o mas bien, para ver si llegaba, no estaba seguro si era buena idea, pero trataba de aparentar que no le importaba aquello.

.- ¿Pietro? Pareces ido.- le dijo su hermana gemela que estaba a su costado despertándolo de pensamientos.

.- Nada Wanda.- fue todo lo que respondió el muchacho cruzándose de brazos como habitualmente lo hacía.

.- A mí no me engañas, algo te preocupa ¿no es así?- le preguntó en voz baja.

.- Todd está desequilibrado.- cambió completamente el tema.

Wanda no continuó molestándolo, se le veía a su hermano que no tenía intenciones de hablar ni con ella ni con nadie. ¿Por qué será? Es que se veía tan distraído.

.- Enseguida vengo.- dijo Pietro retirándose del aula y saliendo del lugar dejando a su hermana y a los demás presentes.

…

.- Creo que no hay nadie.- dijo Rogue entrando por la puerta principal del instituto seguido de un francés que no parada de barajar sus cartas y miraba a su alrededor.

.- Ustedes sí que viven bien.- comentó el chico en su acento encantador pero la chica sólo encogió de hombros.

.- No brinda felicidad, pero sí es cómodo, lo admito.- dijo la gótica acercándose hacia la sala para ver si encontraba al profesor.

.- ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie?- le preguntó Gambito a la chica que miraba a todos lados.

.- Supongo que es por la sala de entrenamientos nueva; sólo que me sorprende que hasta el domingo nos levanten temprano para ir a eso, es molesto.- se quejó la chica.

.- C'est la vie chérie, deben aprender.- le dijo el muchacho sonriéndole en lo que para su sorpresa la chica se le acercó dándole un abrazo por el pecho teniendo precaución de no tocarlo.

.- Yo aún tengo una duda.- le dijo ella inquietante.

.- ¿Te preguntas cómo pude besarte sin que pasara nada?- le adivinó el francés mientras ella asentía.

.- Es que no entiendo, hay ocasiones en que sólo por un leve roce puedo lastimar demasiado, ¿qué pasó esta vez?- preguntó ella quitándose de su regazo para cruzarse de brazos pensativa mientras el chico se rascaba tras la nuca.

.- Tal vez yo pueda explicar Rogue.- se escuchó una tercera voz que, bueno, a decir verdad sí quería hablar con él pero hasta después de un rato, el profesor Xavier se había acercado a la pareja y él provenía del comedor y parecía un tanto serio pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

.- ¿Profesor? Lo estaba buscando.- le dijo Rogue fingiendo alivio.

.- Si es para explicarme ¿por qué no llegaste a dormir y para saber tus dudas? Entonces sí, les recomiendo ir a la biblioteca, es un lugar ideal para charlar, síganme los dos por favor.- dijo Charles en lo que ambos chicos se miraban como si tuviesen problemas, aunque a pesar de eso, el francés le pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda y la guió hasta donde el instructor estaba.

…

¿Y qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué repentinamente tuvo tantos deseos de ir a golpear a ese…ése mono ridículo de barajas que sirvió por un tiempo a su padre? Dio un golpe en el barandal de las escaleras, había escuchado todo. Se había ido a cambiar de ropa pues no deseaba ir a entrenar, de hecho no tenía por qué ir, él era un invitado por el profesor, y si no tenía ánimos sencillamente se iría de ahí.

Pero cuando regresó para ir a desayunar algo ahí los observó, entrando como si nada, y ahí descubrió todo el pastel y teatro. No podría creerlo, sencillamente no podía aceptarlo.

Bueno, admitía que tampoco había metido de su cuchara para ver si Rogue lo aceptaba, pero también tenía motivos por los cuales no se acercaba a ella, primeramente por que ella era una X-Men y él estaba en la Hermandad, y segundo….creo que no había, sólo eso.

Ok, no olvidaba todas las veces en que él competía con Evan por nada y las veces en que ellos juguetearon con los sentimientos de ellos, pero…ah ya basta, pareces una niña quejándote por un juguete. Llegó a pensar cuando llegó hasta la cocina y se tomó un vaso de yogurt y jugo natural.

¿Pero de qué te quejas? ¿Qué no aquí en este mismo lugar estuviste besándote con una chica rubia que saliste con ella el día de ayer? No se olvida a alguien tan pronto, pensó con enojo.

"Lo siento Nat, eres hermosa sí, pero no puedo quitarme a Rogue de la cabeza". Suspiró el muchacho cuando terminó y se sobaba las sienes caminando de un lado a otro con su misma actitud arrogante que ya comúnmente se le veía.

.- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez puedas intentar olvidarla?- sobresaltado miró hacia atrás de donde provenía aquella voz, una chica pelirroja que vestía para salir le observaba desde el comedor comiendo un cereal y leyendo el periódico.

.- ¿Qué yo olvidar? Un momento, ¿estabas ahí? Pero no había nadie.- dijo Pietro tratando de hacer memoria.

.- Con tantas cosas en la cabeza supongo que tampoco me habría dado cuenta que llegué hace como 5 minutos por la parte trasera de la cocina y fui por leche justo después de que la dejaras en el refrigerador/nevera. –

.- Ah, de modo que leíste mi mente.- se quejó Mercurio cruzándose de brazos con el ceño un poco fruncido de molestia.

.- No pude evitarlo, a veces no lo puedo controlar y escucho todo.- le dijo ella disculpándose.

.- Ya veo, bueno me largo; iré a caminar.- informó el muchacho aunque no quisiera, pero tenía que hacerlo por Wanda, con las manos en los bolsillos.

.- Pietro, se dice que el zapato ni a fuerzas entra, ¿por qué no lo intentas con Natalia?- le dijo la pelirroja en su mente dejando al muchacho continuar con su camino, que parecía muy molesto con lo que había comentado.

"Odio que la gente me diga lo que tengo que hacer", pensó el muchacho retirándose del Instituto caminando por los patios del frente hasta la arboleda donde se quedó ahí por más de 2 horas recostado en la sombra de un árbol.

…

En la Biblioteca yacían dos muchachos sentados tomados de la mano mirando hacia el profesor en silla de ruedas que esperaba una explicación.

.- ¿Y bien?- preguntó él muy tranquilo.

.- Fue mi idea profesor; yo no quise regresar al instituto y como ayer después del entrenamiento me topé con Remy, pues salimos, le pedí que me llevara a la Hermandad, no quería estar aquí.- le dijo Rogue mirando el piso.

.- Eso es entendible, pero no es motivo para no regresar Rogue.- le reprendió en el mismo tono.

.- Lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir, me hago responsable de estos actos irresponsables.- sorprendido de hablar, el francés miró al profesor que no parecía tan contento con el muchacho.

.- Remy, no cuestionaré por cosas del pasado, creo que hemos empezado mal y te hemos juzgado por que conociste a otra persona antes que a nosotros, y no te juzgo por ello; pero te pido por favor que la próxima vez me consultes las salidas o lo que sea que ustedes tengan planeado; tú también Rogue, pueden decirme con toda confianza, no les prohibiré nada, pero hay que tomar precauciones, más cuando la gente ahora nos ven con ojos malos: no les demos motivos para dudar.-

.- Sí.- respondieron en unísono.

.- Bien, por ahora eso es todo, con el otro tema Rogue, lo platicaré con ustedes después, se me ha hecho tarde para una llamada y de todas maneras necesito estar seguro de algo.-

.- Nos retiramos entonces, hasta luego profesor.- dijo Rogue seguida por el francés que dio una leve reverencia hacia el profesor y se retiró del lugar.

…

Ya cuando finalmente no pensaba en absolutamente nada se percató que en el fondo del otro lado del patio, una chica de trenzas largas rubias (a juzgar por el sol pues no veía muy bien) bajaba de un árbol de un lado a otro, vestía de unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes, con sus guantes y sus botas largas. ¿Natalia? Se le figuró pero lo dudaba mucho, ella debía estar en el entrenamiento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella no llegó en toda la mañana. De la puerta del Instituto estaba Gambito, nuevamente se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pero en vez de irse de ahí, se trepó al árbol para ver qué sucedía sin ser visto.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

…

Lanzó a lo mucho una docena de barajas explosivas hacia la arboleda, maldición, sí que es rápida, que incluso para su sorpresa la última se la regresó con un golpe de un dedo, había sacado su báculo en posición de combate donde ella también se había colocado en una pose extraña, china aparentemente.

.- ¿Tan despierta haciendo mandados?- le preguntó Gambito en un tono arrogante.

.- Eso no te interesa.- le respondió ella.

.- Oh pero claro que sí pettit* es mi trabajo ¿sabes?- le dijo el francés acercándose a ella poco a poco.

.- ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?- le cuestionó la chica sin bajar la guardia.

.- Mi trabajo por el momento eres tú.- soltó el muchacho comenzando una batalla entre él y la rubia que parecía como un gato esquivando todo tipo de ataques del francés.

La muchacha de sus zapatos tomó un disco que de él sacó un alambre flexible que permitía esquivar el báculo de él, aunque sí consiguió uno que otro roce de explosivo ya que sus piernas y brazos se ocupaban en sólo una cosa. Maldición, el pie se resbaló cuando él aplicó más fuerza en el báculo, gritó de dolor pero el francés la tomó de brazos y presionó del pecho hacia el piso impidiendo que ella se moviera.

.- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¡Dime y te dejaré!-

.- Eso mismo debería yo de preguntarte a ti, ¿quién se supone que te manda sin saber tus socios?- le soltó ella en un grito.

.- ¡Dime!-

.- ¡Nick Fury!- al decir el nombre el muchacho la soltó de inmediato en lo que ella se levantaba con pesadez.

.- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió el muchacho.

.- Eso ya se sabrá a su tiempo, por mientras: eres un imbécil, ¡no vuelvas a confrontarme de esa manera!- le replicó la chica tomando sus cosas y adentrándose al Instituto como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

¡Estúpido mono de naipes de pacotilla! Sin duda era la ofensa más grande formulada hacia el francés, es que sin duda estaba muy molesta, aunque por otro lado, estuvo a punto de estropear todo. Genial, lo único que le faltaba, pero luego lo averiguaría, el muchacho era un estorbo y de serlo tendría que eliminarlo de alguna manera, ¿para quién trabajaba él o qué? Fue a su habitación a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se viró hacia la pared…¿hasta cuánto va a durar todo esto? Ok, sólo un par de meses más, es lo que necesita, un par de meses más y se iría de ahí. No podía conciliar el sueño, finalmente lo admitía, se sentía culpable. Por ella muchas cosas van a pasar, lo sabía claramente y por eso tenía miedo. Pese a que llevaba 2 o 3 días ahí, había entablado algunas amistades y sabía que eran buenas personas. ¿Por qué le tocó a ella todo esto?

Recibió un mensaje. Tomó el móvil observando.

"235" Aventó el móvil, era un mensaje de tomarse unos días, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando acaba de entregar un paquete al enemigo? Estaba desesperándose.

Se abrió la puerta a una Amara que estaba echa un desastre y que se dejaba caer en la cama.

.- Por Dios ¡qué cansada estoy!- se quejó la chica.

Pero Natalia no dijo nada, permaneció ahí tratando de parecer invisible, pero la chica la observó.

.- ¿Natalia por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento? ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la chica.

La rubia se sentó.

.- Lo siento no te oí entrar, fui por ahí, tenía que verme con…un tío sí, fue a depositarme algo de dinero ya sabes, tenía que ir temprano.- le dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente.

.- Pero hoy es domingo.- se quedó extrañada Amara.

.- Bueno es que él mas bien me lo entrega, no confía tanto en los bancos.- sonrió la chica.

.- Oh ya veo, iré a bañarme y dormiré, estoy cansada, tú, Rogue y Pietro se salvaron de un entrenamiento colectivo.- dijo la chica comenzando a quitarse las botas y los guantes.

.- ¿Rogue, Pietro y yo?- al escuchar ese nombre y mencionarlo se quedó intrigada y con el corazón acelerado.

.- Sí, Rogue creo que no llegó a dormir o eso escuché por ahí y Pietro se salió del entrenamiento y se fue, no dijo nada solo se fue.- dijo Amara adentrándose al baño cerrando con llave dejando a una rubia boquiabierta que terminó por acostarse nuevamente y abrazar la almohada restante.

"A veces quisiera ser una chica normal" pensó cuando cerraba los ojos para ver si conciliaba algo de sueño…"creo que dejaré de ver a Pietro por un tiempo", aunque con aquello no sabía si era por vergüenza o por su misión. "Es mejor así".

…

Rogue buscó a Remy, ¡qué raro! Le dijo que iría a cambiarse de ropa y que la esperara en la sala, pero no lo encontró ahí, tal vez estaba en la cocina.

.- Chérie, estaba ayudando a hacer el almuerzo.- lo encontró ayudando a Jean y Scott a servir unas cosas en la mesa.

.- ¿Y eso que andes de caritativo? ¿Es tu buena acción del día?- le preguntó ella de incrédula.

.- Aunque no lo creas mon amour, pero también lo hago por que debo regresar.- le dijo el francés acercándose a su oído después de tomar un vaso de agua.

.- ¿Regresar a dónde?- pero Gambito le negó con un dedo.

.- No te será tan fácil sacarme información chérie, pero te prometo verte pronto.-

.- De acuerdo, entonces…- se quedó callada la chica.

.- No te angusties, me tengo que ir. Au revoir.- le dijo él mientras se retiraba por la puerta trasera dejando a la chica sentada en la mesa del comedor.

.- ¿Finalmente pudiste hablar con él?- le preguntó Jean ofreciéndole un pan dulce que la gótica aceptó uno de vainilla.

.- Es…interesante.- le dijo ella mirando al plato.

Jean no continuó con ello, la dejó pensar tranquilamente.

...

Se bajó del árbol después de ver aquella batalla, definitivamente sí era Gambito y Natalia peleando pero ¿por qué? ¿Algo andaba mal acaso? Y pensó que él tenía problemas, bueno, no es que le importara. De no ser por que quería saber cómo peleaban hubiera ido a ayudarla, y obvio darle su merecido a ese santurrón pretencioso de estrella de circo.

.- ¡Pietro! Exijo que me digas ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó Wanda sin poder contenerse a romper ciertos objetos a su alrededor haciendo que el muchacho temblara.

.- No me sucede nada, déjame en paz.- dijo Pietro al verla tan enojada sólo la dejó a un lado, pero ella con un movimiento de mano prácticamente le detuvo sus piernas y lo viró para que la observara frente a frente.

.- ¿No será algún truco de Magneto o sí? Por que si es así, me las pagarás.- le dijo ella soltándolo.

.- No lo he visto en años Wanda, y tú tampoco.- le dijo Pietro dejándola sola y él se fue hacia los dormitorios, necesita rectificar algo.

Tocó la puerta de una habitación de chicas, nadie respondió, pero a unos segundos se abrió la puerta mostrando a una rubia de cabellos hasta el pecho que vestía con ropa cómoda para dormir, ella prácticamente le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara cuando él la detuvo a tiempo.

.- Hey ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó él a una nada de la puerta que ella intentaba cerrarla como sea.

.- Nada, no te quiero ver.- le dijo ella agradeciendo al cielo que Amara continuaba en su baño.

.- Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien, no te había visto desde la mañana.- le dijo él, en lo que después de unos segundos, y que sabía ella que se iba a arrepentir por ello, le abrió la puerta.

.- Amara se está bañando, tienes 2 minutos.- le dijo ella dándole la espalda sentándose en el borde de la cama.

.- Natalia, no andaré con rodeos, ¿por qué estuviste peleando con Gambito en la mañana?- le preguntó el muchacho haciendo que la chica palideciera y volteara sus ojos celestes hacia los platinos de él.

.- Él me atacó primero, es normal que me defendiera ¿no?- le preguntó ella.

Pero Pietro no nació ayer, sólo suspiró y alzó una ceja.

.- Ok, tienes razón…ahora ¿qué es eso de que no me quieres ver? ¿Tratabas de evitarme?-

.- Tengo mis motivos.- le respondió ella nuevamente dándole la espalda pero dirigiéndose del otro lado del cuarto hacia el clóset abriéndolo y tomando unas ropas.

.- Estaré en el vestíbulo.-

.- Ahora voy.- le dijo ella observando que el muchacho se iba y cerraba la puerta.

En ese momento salió Amara del baño.

.- ¿Ese era Pietro Nat?- le preguntó y la rubia iba a pasar al baño.

.- Sí ¿por qué?- le dijo ella como si fuese algo muy normal.

.- Nada, es que es un antipático.- le dijo Amara aunque notó que la rubia parecía morirse por cambiarse de ropa.

…

Se sentía extraño en su antigua "casa", nadie le conocía, era normal, sólo Kurt y Evan, pero poco a poco se iba a tener que ir adaptando. Su hermano parecía más concentrado en ayudar a Jean a buscar a un mutante, pero él necesitaba concentrarse en sus manos, y eso es por que nuevamente le ardían, hacía ya tiempo que no le pasaba eso. Cuando se quitaba los guantes para ver unas rojizas manos fue cuando chocó con alguien en el pasillo del vestíbulo y cayeron al piso.

.- Oh lo lamento, no vi por donde iba.- se disculpó una chica de cabellos rubios cortos.

.- También fue mi culpa no te preocupes.- le dijo él.

.- ¿Tú eres el hermano de Summers verdad?- le preguntó la chica.

.- Sip, ¿y tú eres?-

.- Tabatha..Boom Boom me dicen.- le coqueteó la chica ya que el muchacho tenía toda la pinta de ser un chico sureño.

.- He escuchado hablar de ti, y te vi la otra vez en el comedor si no mal recuerdo.-

.- Espero sean cosas buenas y no malas.-

.- Todo bien.-

.- Bueno por lo visto nadie te ha dado un tour por la ciudad, te llevo a un café para platicar mejor.- le dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo jalándolo hacia la salida.

.- Si ¿por qué no?- se quedó un tanto serio el muchacho pero divertido por la idea de la rubia.

…

Bajó ya las escaleras para ir al vestíbulo donde seguro sería cuestionada por Mercurio…era de esperarse, no se iba a tragar el cuento de tener qué defenderse por nada del francés. Vestida muy casual y con la cabellera suelta adornada con una mascada del mismo color de la blusa en un moño gitano se acercó al muchacho que estaba de pie de brazos cruzados.

.- Listo.- le informó ella, sólo le faltaba el saludo militar, pensó la rubia.

El chico le ofreció una mano para que ella la aceptara, al hacerlo él la tomó rápido de piernas y espalda y salió corriendo hacia lo que parecía internarse en la arboleda frente al patio del Instituto en cuestión de segundos. Aunque no era sorpresa que la chica no se mareara, normalmente otras personas sí hubieran vomitado.

.- Ahora sí, explícate.- le dijo él sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? La chica sólo le miraba como si fuera a comerse la mirada sus ojos.

.- No entiendo qué quieres decir.- le dijo ella.

.- Lo de tú y Gambito, hoy en la mañana, así de simple.-

Ella se viró.

.- Gambito y yo solíamos salir…sólo que ya no supe nada de él y terminamos mal, fue todo.-

El muchacho quedó impactado, se imaginó de todo menos aquello. ¿Era enserio? La chica suspiró, mirándolo, lo había inventado muy bien.

.- Vaya, pues ahora sale con Rogue, los vi juntos esta mañana.- pareciera que el chico ahora quería darle celos pero mas bien el que parecía estarlo era él lo cual ella bajó la vista, como había dicho antes: "es mejor así".

.- Pues que les vaya bien, creo que mejor me regreso, tengo cosas pendientes.- le dijo ella pero el muchacho nuevamente a velocidad luz se paró frente a ella y le pasó sus manos por la cintura impidiéndole el paso.

.- Ahora dime ¿por qué me estabas evitando?- le preguntó él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella lo soltó fuerte.

.- ¡No tengo qué dar explicaciones a nadie!- se molestó la chica pero Pietro continuó.

.- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco tengo por qué decirle a nadie nada.- le replicó el muchacho tomando asiento nuevamente en el árbol.

.- Eres extraño sin duda.- le dijo ella como un hecho y como comentario.

Natalia iba a continuar caminando cuando era de esperarse que una vez más iba a tener al muchacho frente a ella sin dejarle caminar un centímetro más, decidido y sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura una vez más y la estrechó contra sí presionando sus labios con los de ella. Prácticamente le acomodó a ella sus brazos para que los pasara tras su cuello continuando con un beso largo. "Seguro me arrepentiré por esto después" pensó la chica sin despegarse del chico veloz ni por un instante. Se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos encontrados, un beso tras otro hasta que se separaron.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el al verla con ojos húmedos.

.- Esto está mal, se supone que no debo…- murmuraba ella que parecía delirar.

.- ¿No debes qué?-

.- Enamorarme de ti…- confesó finalmente la rubia soltando varias lágrimas separándose de Pietro dándole la espalda.

Al decir aquellas palabras fue como despertar de un trance, no se había percatado de ello, ¿en tan poco tiempo? Pietro se rascó su cabeza un tanto confuso, no parecía entender del todo aquella situación y sólo le daba vueltas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, es lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos.

.- ¿Y es malo eso? ¿Enamorarse?- le preguntó él causándole intriga a la chica.

Pero ella no respondió ante eso…

.- No puedo continuar viéndote.- le dijo ella directamente a sus ojos, y el chico suspiró.

.- Yo creo que sí lo estoy también.- le dijo él.

Parecía inevitable aquella decisión, Natalia se acercó dándole otro beso en los labios y se retiró del lugar dando un salto mortal al frente que cayó de puntillas frente a ella y rápido saliendo del Instituto dejando a Pietro sólo. "Eso supo a despedida" sonrió el muchacho al pensar aquello. Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos se adentró al instituto, debía hablar con alguien.

Mas no pensó que con la persona indicada para ello, era con el mismísimo Chales Xavier.

…

En un penthouse al norte de la ciudad, un señor joven de unos 30 años se paseaba con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, miraba las noticias de la ciudad cuando de la puerta notó una presencia que se daba con el reflejo de las paredes de cristal.

.- Así que ya me encontraste.- dijo el señor.

.- Pensé que sería más difícil, debo admitirlo.- dijo saliendo de la nada un señor con un parche en la cara de tez oscura.

.- ¿Qué desea de mí?- le preguntó Jack al otro hombre que se acercaba.

.- Necesito de sus habilidades para interpretar esta piedra alienígena.- dijo Nick Fury mostrándole frente a frente una roca color azul que yacía pacíficamente en una tela de terciopelo negro y que la piedra brillaba.

.- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Dónde encontró esta piedra?- dijo Jack soltando la copa de vino.

.- Veo que te resulta familiar.- le dijo Nick cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¿Qué si me es familiar? ¡Por supuesto! Pero ¿y usted quien es?- le preguntó Jack

.- Nick Fury, dígame, ¿cómo es que sabe de la piedra?- le preguntó sin más ni más el Coronel.

.- Por que tengo otras 4 más en mi colección.- dijo Jack como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

…

En la sala de Cerebro donde Charles se encontraba con el habitual casco localizando datos de otros mutantes caminaba un joven de cabellos blancos y platinos hasta donde se encontraba el antiguo amigo de su padre, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y llegó justo a unos metros detrás del profesor, miraba a su alrededor los demás mutantes encontrados en el planeta un tanto sorprendido, no imaginó que fueran tantos.

.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita Pietro?- preguntó el profesor sacando de pensamientos al muchacho que no sabía cómo empezar.

.- Profesor, quisiera hablar con alguien…es importante.-

Apagando a Cerebro, el profesor se giró para ver al hijo de su amigo que traía la cara cabizbaja por algo que aparentemente le tenía preocupado.

.- Te aseguro que Natalia tiene sus propios motivos para alejarse de ti.- dijo el profesor.

.- ¿Entonces sabe que hay algo extraño con ella?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

.- Tal vez no me corresponde decirlo y será mejor hablar de esto en otro lado, acompáñame.- le dijo Charles a Pietro que le siguió el camino fuera de la sala.

…

Rogue estaba realizando el último ejercicio de su tarea de matemáticas, que ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿mañana tendrían entrenamiento también? Bueno eso no importa, ya quería ir a descansar un poco con las chicas que habían quedado ir al centro comercial; además Tabatha parecía emocionada al querer comentarle algo sobre el hermano de Scott, esa chica sí que es un lío, pensó.

.- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a verme.- le dijo Rogue mirando por el espejo hacia un chico que había entrado por la ventana que traía una docena de flores y que se las entregaba a la chica.

.- Lo siento chérie, no tengo teléfono.- le dijo Gambito entregándole el ramo dándole un abrazo por la espalda notando la tarea de la chica. -- ¿2 más 2 eh? Sencillo: 4 -

Rogue le dio con la libreta riéndose.

.- No estoy para tus bromas.- le dijo ella molesta.

.- Pero mon amour se rió, eso es suficiente para mí…bueno chérie, si terminas ¿vamos a caminar?- le dijo él.

.- Sí, está bien, espérame.- le dijo ella continuando con sus tareas…. –No empieces a jugar.- le dijo ella mirándolo por el espejo que iba a sacar su baraja, al verse "regañado" tuvo que ceder y esperarla.

…

No llevaban mucho tiempo platicando, apenas se había sentado en el sillón cuando comenzaron a hablar de la chica y Pietro le dijo sobre lo sucedido con Gambito.

.- De modo que ella se defendió, ¿dices?- le preguntó Xavier.

.- Sip, me dijo que supuestamente habían salido, pero a mi no me pareció una pelea de dos tórtolos antiguos con asuntos pendientes.- dijo el hijo de Magneto.

.- Pietro te aseguro que no hay ningún problema con esto, ¿o qué más te preocupa?-

.- Usted mencionó que tal vez no le correspondía decirme algo, quisiera saber qué es.-

.- Sí es verdad, dije esto, pero reitero lo mismo que me estás diciendo tú.-

.- Profesor, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, menos si se trata de alguien que usted sabe me interesa y mucho.- soltó finalmente el muchacho poniéndose de pie totalmente fastidiado.

El profesor le sonrió al muchacho que este no parecía titubear en ello.

.- Entonces deja que ella misma te lo diga a su debido tiempo, creo que tienes cosas más importantes en qué hacer.- dijo el profesor.

.- ¿Ah sí?- se quejó el muchacho.

Y en ese momento, por la puerta de la biblioteca apareció un señor alto de cabellos platinos y de capa larga que levitaba, se acercó a donde estaba el muchacho y su amigo.

.- ¿Magneto?- preguntó sobresaltado el muchacho.

FIN DEL 4TO CAPÍTULO.

Notas: pues…emmm seeeeeeeee esto me está gustando cada vez más :D gracias L0hck por dejarme mis primeros reviews, pensé que nadie lo haría la verdad, pero ya vi que sí, muchas gracias, vas a ver que pronto va a tener todo más desenlace y también va aver más Romy!!! Vas a ver! :D


	5. Tomando decisiones

Caopitulo 5:

.- ¿Magneto?- se sorprendió el muchacho veloz al ver a su propio padre entrar a la habitación.

Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras Xavier miraba a ver qué era lo que sucedía, Pietro no parecía entender en absoluto ¿qué hacía ahí él? Su padre había tomado asiento en donde antes el chico estaba sentado y parecía como querer dar explicaciones. El muchacho fue el que se atrevió a hablar.

.- ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? ¡No ya, olvídalo mejor! Haz como que no te pregunté eso.- dijo el muchacho sobándose las sienes.

.- Pietro, lamento no haber estado contigo ni con Wanda estos 2 años, pero he vuelto para corregir esos errores.- dijo Magneto muy serio mirando a su hijo.

.- ¿Qué qué? ¿que has vuelto para corregir errores? No sé a qué te refieras con eso.- dijo Pietro dando una vuelta para evitar mirar al señor que bajaba la vista al suelo.

.- La gente puede cambiar.- dijo Xavier mirando a Pietro que el muchacho volteó para replicar.

.- Sí pero no del todo; mejor me retiro profesor, gracias por escucharme, me voy antes de decir y escuchar más estupideces.- dijo Pietro mirando con cierto odio hacia su padre.

.- Tu padre tiene cosas qué decirte a ti y a Wanda, quiere disculparse por todo eso.- dijo Xavier antes de que Pietro se retirara del lugar.

El chico se quedó parado frente a la puerta, no podía creerlo y se volteó nuevamente y se dirigió hasta su padre.

.- No lo creo, no creo que hayas vuelto con ese propósito ¿qué juego es este ahora? ¿el de engañar al profesor cuando él siempre te ha considerado como su amigo? ¿quién realmente puede creer que cambiaste de parecer y que quieres enmendar errores? ¿Te das cuenta lo que esto podría causar a Wanda si te escuchara? ¡Enloquecería! ¿Cómo piensas que ella sólo te perdone y ya?- exaltado el muchacho miraba a un Magneto bastante serio.

.- Supongo que no tengo madera de ser padre.- dijo Magneto por primera vez escuchándolo en un tono irónico.

.- No, sólo de matón, ¿sabes qué? Estoy bien sólo, sigo aquí, puedo tratar de cuidar de Wanda pues sé que se ha sentido sola en estos últimos 2 años pero nunca la había visto tan tranquila como ahora.-

.- Escuché la conversación de hace unos momentos, parecías solicitar consejo por una chica.- dijo Magneto mirando a Xavier que había asentido y Pietro bajó la mirada, repentinamente tuvo dolor de cabeza.

.- Sí, pero es un consejo de alguien sabio después de todo, no necesito de más ayuda, gracias, nos vemos.- finalmente el muchacho se retiró del lugar.

.- Dale tiempo Erick.- dijo Charles mirando a su amigo que tuvo una sonrisa de lado y le observaba.

.- No Charles, con ellos no habrá tiempo, va a ser algo más como costumbre que por afecto.- dijo Magneto un tanto melancólico.

.- Tu visita los alegrará después, ahora ¿de qué querías decirme?- dijo el profesor mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

.- Supongo que supiste de una piedra alienígena que aterrizó en Hawaii ¿no?- dijo Magneto cruzándose de brazos.

.- Sí, la piedra la encontró el hermano de Scott cerca de la playa, ¿cómo supiste?- preguntó el profesor.

.- He estado investigando más a fondo, y he de decirte que a lo largo de 500 años se han presentado 5 piedras, por supuesto por cada 100 años se ha presentado una, y creo que tienen relación una con la otra.-

.- La piedra la he mandado a la base de SHIELD por si te preguntas si la puedes ver o no, así que lo siento, tendrás que ir ahí.- dijo Charles.

.- Después iré entonces, tengo que asegurarme de algo.-

.- Será mejor platicarlo después, con tu viaje te veo agotado y lo mejor será que descanses. Vamos.- le dijo Charles dirigiéndose a la salida.

.- Charles…lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.- dijo Magneto levitando y colocándose tras él.

.- El pasado ya quedó atrás, sé que no has cambiado en tus principios con los humanos y mutantes pero por algo se empieza que son los hijos.-

.- Tú siempre con fe, sabes bien que eso de convivir está en otro mundo.-

…

Habían salido a caminar a la luz de la luna, la tarea de matemáticas resultó más pesado de lo que parece pero finalmente terminó y tomados de la mano llegaron hasta un árbol y se sentaron cerca de él colocando una sábana en el césped.

.- Hacia ya tiempo que no salía así, necesita despejarme de tantos números.- dijo la gótica sobándose los ojos mientras Remy se quitaba la gabardina y se la pasaba tras los hombros para brindarle calor.

.- No te resfríes que mañana tienes día pesado.- le dijo el muchacho como si de verdad se preocupara mucho por ella.

.- ¿Y realmente eres así de protector o sólo te caigo bien?- le preguntó ella tratando de sacar plática.

.- Lo hago por que me caes bien y por que soy protector, pero sólo con mon amour.-

Rogue por un momento se le quedó observando a la sonrisa del francés pero bajó su vista hacia sus propias manos.

.- Aún no me explico cómo no sucedió nada.- le confesó la chica.

.- No es bueno que estés pensando en eso todo el día chérie, puede hacerte mal en la cabeza.- le dijo él pasándole un brazo por la cintura, no había qué preocuparse pues traía puesta la gabardina de él y la acercó hasta su regazo.

.- No llevo todo el día pensando en ello, sólo lo recordé.-

.- Tal vez con más tiempo lo llegues a comprender.- le dijo él.

.- Sí, tienes razón, sólo espero descubrirlo pronto.- murmuró la chica cerrando sus ojos colocándose cerca del hombro del chico y él la acurrucaba más hacia él con cuidado, se quedó dormida.

…

Mientras tanto una chica de coleta alta y un chico moreno paseaban por el jardín trasero del Instituto.

.- Lance, ¿te has sentido a gusto aquí?- le preguntó ella mientras él le abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

.- ¿A gusto? Sí ¿por qué?- le preguntó él.

.- Bueno, sucede que no a todos les cayó muy buena la noticia de que estarán aquí por tiempo indefinido y no quiero que eso vaya a perjudicar en nuestra relación.- le dijo Kitty mirándolo de reojo.

.- Me importa un comino lo que ellos piensen, yo estoy aquí por que quiero y por que me lo preguntaron personalmente, ahora, te confieso yo que no sé cómo les ha parecido a Pietro y los demás, últimamente lo veo raro.- dijo Lance tomándose la barbilla con una mano, como pensativo.

.- Sí, tal vez, hoy no asistió al entrenamiento.- dijo Kitty sospechosa.

.- Bueno sé que si se salió es por que no estaba a gusto, tal vez deba hablar con él.- dijo Lance como comentario pero luego Kitty miró hacia atrás.

.- Pues Pietro está ahí, no sé si quieras ir con él de una vez.- señaló Kitty hacia las escaleras que iniciaban el jardín de atrás y el chico veloz estaba con su habitual pose de manos en los bolsillos caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Lance observó a Kitty y se quedó extrañado, le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y le dijo que le esperara ahí; llegó hasta donde estaba Pietro que se había quedado en el barandal mirando a la nada.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Lance a Pietro.

.- ¿Has visto a Wanda?- Lance se quedó sorprendido, no espero una pregunta como respuesta a su pregunta.

.- Sí, estaba en su cuarto descansando, necesitaba meditar y sapo se quedó haciendo guardia, ya sabes.- le dijo Lance.

.- Ah, iré entonces.- entró el chico veloz de vuelta al instituto.

Kitty se acercó a Lance tomándolo del brazo.

.- Creo que no se haya aquí, como león enjaulado.- dijo Lance mirando a su novia.

.- Se acostumbrará, es eso o bien, puede regresar a la Hermandad.- dijo Kitty como si entendiera lo que Lance quiso decir.

…

No fue a ver a su hermana como le dio a entender a Avalancha, necesitaba estar sólo y comprender lo que acababa de pasar, se pasó una mano por su rostro estresado, ¿cómo Wanda iba a tomar el regreso de su padre así como así? Peor el hecho de su padre ignoraba completamente que ella no deseaba verle, esto iba a estar feo. Entró a su cuarto que estaba vacío con la luz apagada, seguro Alex estaba con su hermano.

Ese día estuvo de locos, se quitó los zapatos y cuando iba a dejarlos en el armario para ponerse unos tenis más cómodos, observó un paquete entre oculto por debajo de la cama de él. Como quien dice "la curiosidad mató al gato", pero a él le gustaba pensar "el gato sabe más", dejó sus zapatos como lo había predispuesto a hacer y tomó el sobre blanco que estaba ahí.

Tenía su nombre escrito sin remitente, ¿será una trampa? Al virar se topó con un escudo familiar, ah era la organización esa, SHIELD. Abrió el sobre, pero sólo encontró un folder sellado, que en el frente sólo contenía: "Solicitud Nuevo Vengador" (New Avenger), no abrir hasta confirmar la misión y sin supervisión.

¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué alguien le mandaría algo que no se puede abrir sin confirmar y sin supervisión? Además ¿cómo solicitud? Sonaba a trabajo. Dejó el folder en el gabinete al lado de la cama y se colocó los famosos tenis dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama.

"Natalia ¿qué estará haciendo?"

…

.- Baron, todo está listo, todo indica que la piedra está en la base SHIELD, sólo que habrá mucha seguridad a su alrededor para obtenerla.- dijo uno de los agentes de HYDRA hacia el supremo que estaban en su oficina.

.- Descuide soldado, tengo la persona indicada para eso, mientras que investiguen más sobre las supuestas 4 piedras más.- ordenó el Baron.

.- De inmediato señor.- se retiró el joven cuando del ducto de ventilación se abrió y apareció una chica de cabellos rubios sueltos pero uniformada.

Se acercó al Baron.

.- ¿Deseaba verme?- dijo Natalia hasta llegar al escritorio.

.- Así es Natalia, tu información sobre la piedra nos ha sido más que valiosa, y ahora te tengo otro trabajo: quiero esa piedra para dentro de un mes, te buscaré todo lo referente a la seguridad de la base SHIELD.- dijo el Baron acercándose a la chica y la tomó de los hombros – Eres mi más valioso soldado, confío en ti.- le dijo.

.- Si eso es todo me retiro, he salido sin permiso y pueden darse cuenta.- dijo ella saludando una vez más y regresó por donde entró.

De la puerta apareció una figura de un chico alto, atlético y con el uniforme de HYDRA; poseía unos intensos ojos mieles así como su cabellera lisa castaña que entraba al aula después de que la teniente se había ido. No contaba con más de 19 años.

.- Ah, Bruce…es bueno verte.- le dijo el Baron feliz. El chico hizo una reverencia.

.- Me mandó llamar y aquí estoy, vine tan rápido como pude.- dijo Bruce con un acento inglés.

.- Sí, te llegó la información de la nueva teniente ¿verdad? Quiero que la investigues, hay algo en ella que no me fío, ¿qué tan bien andas con tus habilidades?- le preguntó el Baron entrelazando sus dedos malévolo.

El muchacho estiró su brazo y de su mano brotó lo que parecía fuego, pero un fuego de color azul plata que brillaba intensamente. El Baron sonrió.

.- Perfecto.-

…

Estaba harta de esto, en la mañana lo pensó: a veces quisiera ser una chica normal, una chica como Rogue que tenía todo a su entorno, bueno las historias eran muy diferentes una con la otra, ella estaba ahí por que no tenía opción. Cada vez lo recordaba más seguido, ella no tenía padres, los habían matado en una emboscada para otra persona.

Sucedió muy rápido; eran unas personas de trajes verde con amarillo y que tenían una insignia extraña, ella iba con su familia saliendo del cine y habían tomado un atajo para regresar a su casa, ella tenía 10 años, aún no sabía nada de los mutantes ni nada por el estilo, era feliz con su familia, pero en el momento que iban a cruzar la avenida, vio a un hombre encapuchado y tapado con un extraño casco que levitaba, al principio ella lo vio como un angel, pues sólo por que volaba, los de traje dispararon sin importar lo que había a su alrededor y en un intento de salvar su vida, su madre se tumbó arriba de ella recibiendo de lleno las balas al igual que su padre que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El hombre huyó, los otros hombres solo se fueron de ahí dejándola sola. Fue entonces cuando conoció a un señor de color, con un parche en un ojo que había observado todo, y que le ofreció una mano cuando comenzó a llover.

Por mucho tiempo había maldecido a ese hombre que levitaba, con el tiempo descubrió que tenía habilidades diferentes que sus compañeros.

Estaba por llegar al instituto cuando decidió caminar nuevamente por la arboleda que había visitado esa misma mañana subiendo a los árboles.

¿Qué la hizo cambiar de parecer? No estaba del todo segura, la imagen se le atravesó nuevamente, ¿por él? No, no sabía del todo qué sentía por él exactamente, tenía atracción física el muchacho desde que lo vio por el pasillo de Cerebro notó que al igual que ella era una persona demasiado solitaria. Con cosas qué comentar, y alguien que al igual que ella, no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con un buen padre. Lo sabía por el perfil que tienen en la base de SHIELD.

Observó a su alrededor confirmando lo que Pietro le dijo en la mañana, Rogue y Gambit salían, los vio juntos dormidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, lo mejor será no molestarlos. Bajó sigilosamente y cuando iba a correr para entrar al instituto, de frente a frente otra vez con Mercurio.

.- ¿Puedes dejar de aparecerte así de la nada?- preguntó Natalia un tanto molesta, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué no hace unos segundos pensabas en él?

.- Es mi naturaleza.- esa respuesta fue demasiado vanidosa para el gusto de la rubia que lo ignoró para ir al Instituto nuevamente.

.- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el chico rápidamente colocándose a su costado.

Pero ella no le respondió seguía caminando firmemente.

.- Ah, la ley del hielo, bien, no me hables entonces, pero yo sí quiero hablarte, puedo hacer eso ¿no?- le intuyó el chico con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se detuviera para mirarle a los ojos muy seriamente.

.- Te he dejado en claro que no puedo continuar viéndote, eso intento hacer, por favor respeta mi petición.- le dijo la chica antes de entrar al lugar.

.- ¿Y no merezco aunque sea una explicación?- le preguntó el chico al verla subir las escaleras tan tranquilamente. El chico traía sus brazos extendidos como si le afectara aquello, la rubia lo volteó a ver.

.- Te dije que tengo mis motivos.-

No insistió el chico, sólo se quedó con la frente ceñida sin entender nada y salió del instituto no sin antes tomar las llaves de Lance que estaban cerca de la puerta. Natalia lo observó retirarse.

.- "No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto"- pensó la chica impulsándose con las rodillas a bajar de un salto y tan rápido como pudo hacia el estacionamiento donde el muchacho ya había encendido el jeep.

.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Pietro.

La chica se acercó, abrió la puerta y se subió.

.- Creo que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.- le dijo mirando hacia el frente.

.- Como digas.- sonrió Pietro arrancando y saliendo del lugar en minutos.

…

El sonido del motor le despertó, observó a un chico de cabellos platino tomar el jeep de Lance y salir del lugar, ¿qué hora serían? Eran las 11 de la noche, demasiado tarde y al día siguiente debía ir a la escuela. Movió a Remy para que también despertara y lo consiguió después de unos minutos.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él mirando a la chica.

.- Ya es muy tarde y mañana me despierto temprano, debes irte.- le dijo ella.

El chico se levantó y la ayudó a que también hiciera lo mismo, la dejó en la puerta del instituto cuando vieron a una persona en silla de ruedas que llegaba también a la entrada junto con ellos. Al verlo los chicos solo se observaron sin ninguna preocupación o remordimiento, sólo esperaban a ver qué les decía.

.- Buenas noches, ¿qué hacen a estas horas despiertos?- preguntó el profesor.

.- Sólo venía a dejarla, salimos a tomar aire fresco.- dijo Remy dejando entrar a la chica.

Rogue le iba a entregar la gabardina cuando el profesor habló.

.- ¿No gustas quedarte por un tiempo Remy? ¿Ser un X-Men?- preguntó Charles al chico que lo tomó por sorpresa.

.- Gracias pero temo que debo rechazar esa oferta, tal vez después, por ahora tengo otras prioridades, adiós chérie, au revoir.- dijo el francés retirándose al recibir la gabardina de vuelta y perdiéndose de vista.

.- ¿Alguien más está fuera?- preguntó el profesor.

.- Pietro, salió en el jeep de Lance, no sé si solo u acompañado.- dijo ella bostezando.

.- Bien, hablaré con él después, que descanses.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquila.

…

Se estacionó en el mirador donde normalmente Lance llevaba a Kitty, si no fuera por las luces de la ciudad y de la carretera juraría que no vería a su acompañante que miraba por el retrovisor de vez en cuando. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Pietro decidió recostarse con los brazos tras la nuca y con los ojos cerrados. Natalia sólo le observó pero se recargó en la puerta también con un brazo tranquila.

.- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué asuntos pendientes tenemos?- le preguntó él aún en su pose actual.

.- ¿Y así piensas escuchar, acostado?- le preguntó ella cuando vio que él jalaba una palanca desde el otro lado del asiento y ella estaba también recostada ahora.

.- Así es más cómodo.- le dijo él mirando las estrellas.

Otro momento de silencio, ¿qué acaso no le importaba que pronto será lunes y tenía que ir a la escuela? Se preguntó Natalia, y es que bueno, ella era una excepción por orden de Nick Fury.

.- Como quiera me es extraño.- le dijo ella todavía hablando de la posición que estaba.

.- Te acostumbrarás, dime, te escucho.-

Ella tomó aliento antes de hablar.

.- Fue mentira lo de la tarde cuando te dije que solía salir con Gambit.- le dijo.

.- Descuida, lo noté ¿es todo? Por que a mi no me parece.- le dijo él y la chica se volvió a sentar.

.- Pietro no me es nada sencillo hablar de estas cosas, de hecho, ni siquiera tendría por qué mencionarlas, podrían sancionarme si alguien se llega a enterar que estuve aquí.- comenzó a balbucear en voz baja y el muchacho finalmente se sentó para mirarle a los ojos.

.- Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿quién podría sancionarte? ¿la policía?-

.- No… "peor".- pensó la chica.

.- Oye, no te voy a obligar si no quieres, sólo que pensé que…bueno, podríamos iniciar a tenernos… confianza.- no sabía si era la palabra que estaba buscando.

Se quedaron mudos al decir esto. Pietro se recostó nuevamente en lo que ella hacía lo mismo y le observara de costado.

.- ¿Sabes? No eres la única que tiene problemas…no sé qué te habrán dicho en el instituto pero, ¿sabes quien es mi padre?- le dijo él de repente.

.- Sí, me lo mencionaron.- dijo ella, bueno era cierto después de todo.

.- Hoy me lo encontré, está en el Instituto, y ha regresado.- le dijo en tono preocupado haciendo que la chica lo voltease a ver sorprendida.

.- ¿Y estás bien?- nunca se imaginó a Magneto por ahí, mañana investigaría.

.- Me da igual; me preocupa Wanda. Por mucho tiempo nos acostumbramos a la vida que llevábamos en la Hermandad, y como hermano "mayor" la cuidé por que sabía de todo el daño que le hizo cuando éramos niños, traté de estar ahí para cuando ella me necesitara aunque no me necesitara del todo.-

.- Pues sí, sabe cuidarse sola.- dijo Natalia cruzándose de brazos mirando las estrellas.

.- No siempre, a veces no puede controlar sus emociones, me da miedo que las haya perdido.-

¿Y ahora qué? Sólo estaban ahí, disfrutando la compañía del uno de la otra, él le tomó la mano a la chica. Tal vez ahora sea un buen momento, pensó ella.

.- Cuando te dije "una persona como yo" no quise decir que soy extraña o que sea especial.- le aclaró la chica observándole, él la miró también.

.- No, pero sí me impacienta mucho. Aún no entiendo por qué deseas tanto alejarte de mí.- se sentó el chico arreglando el asiento y el de ella, Natalia le observó todo el rato a los ojos y con serenidad le respondió.

.- Por que no sé, creo que tengo miedo, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien.- le dijo la rubia. No, aún no podía decirle lo de SHIELD.

.- Entonces te lo pondré así, intentémoslo unos días, y si no resulta, cada quien tome su camino.- le dijo Pietro curioseando con las yemas de los dedos la mano de la joven.

.- Puede haber problemas.- le susurró ella.

.- Lo sé, ¿no te parece tentador?- le sonrió el muchacho que le pasó un brazo atrás por la cintura de ella y ella se recargó en su hombro.

.- Mañana tienes escuela.- le dijo ella en modo de regaño.

.- ¿No vienes tú?- le preguntó él.

.- Lo siento, tuve clases particulares por mucho tiempo.- lo dijo muy rápido, sabía que le preguntaría aquello.

.- Está bien, vamos, pero aún no me respondes, ¿aceptas?- cuestionó Pietro.

.- Sí, acepto.- respondió la chica en una sonrisa satisfecha, su compañero le tomó la mano besándole el torso de esta, encendió el jeep y aún tomados de la mano condujo el camino de vuelta al Instituto.

La llevó nuevamente hasta su habitación, antes de despedirse la tomó en brazos dándole un beso en los labios que ella correspondió.

Mañana será otro día, se dijo así misma entrando con cuidado, se cambió de ropa y feliz entró a las colchas. Con sensaciones que hacen que la sangre se acelere rápidamente, sabía que podría tener problemas en su múltiple vida, pero por primera vez, lo hizo por decisión propia, ¿qué fue lo que hizo cambiar de parecer? Sencillo: él.

…

El móvil sonó: debe ser una broma, dijo Natalia buscándolo como loca, eran las 4 de la mañana, ¿qué acaso estaba loco? Despertó un poco a Amara pero esta se puso la almohada en la cabeza y volvió a dormir, respondió el teléfono por el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido, no había nadie total.

.- Diga.- murmuró ella.

.- Te espero pasado mañana a las 16:00 horas en la sala de reclutamiento de la base ¿entregaste el sobre?- preguntó Nick Fury.

.- Sí, lo dejé intencionalmente debajo de la cama, pero aún no me responde ¿qué contiene?- le preguntó ella.

.- Eso se sabrá a su tiempo, Natalia…mantén tu distancia, recuerda quién eres…Fury fuera.- colgó.

Aventó el móvil en la cama, ¿qué se creía? No, no lo iba a permitir.

…

Al día siguiente parecía un gallinero vuelto loco en el comedor, mientras unos corrían por que se les hacía tarde, otros iban a lavar los utensilios que habían usado para retirarse a continuar con la rutina matutina. Lance y Kitty se alistaban, iban a llevar también a Kurt y a Pietro junto con Wanda que estaban en el vestíbulo sin hablar de nada.

.- Listo, vamos.- dijo Lance al encontrar sus llaves por que estaban donde las había dejado.

Justo en ese momento, entró al instituto una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos con traje negro que miraba el lugar con la mirada.

.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó Kitty después de unos segundos que nadie había articulado palabra alguna.

.- Busco a Pietro Maximoff, ¿sabes quien es?- preguntó la mujer en un acento ruso aparentemente.

Las personas presentes señalaron al chico veloz que traía una ceja alzada, en su vida había visto a esa mujer.

.- Bien, debes venir conmigo, y sí, ahora.- le ordenó prácticamente.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? Debo ir a la escuela.- patética excusa pensó Pietro pero realmente ¿quién se creía ella para hablarle así?

.- Eso te lo explicaré enseguida, vamos, iremos con el profesor Xavier.- le dijo la mujer continuando su camino adentrándose más al Instituto.

.- Pietro ¿la conoces?- le preguntó Wanda, su hermano negó con la cabeza dejando su mochila en el suelo.

.- Vayan, yo iré después.- dijo el muchacho siguiendo a la pelirroja que por poco se pierde de vista.

El resto del grupo se retiró en silencio, debían apresurarse para tener tiempo extra, bueno si es que querían. Después de "perseguir" a aquella mujer, llegaron hasta la estancia donde el profesor Xavier se encontraba platicando con un señor que también en la vida lo había visto antes. Un hombre de color con un parche en un ojo, portaba igual un traje negro y en la mesa, estaba el sobre que no sabía cómo, pero llegó hasta su cuarto.

.- ¿Es él?- preguntó el hombre.

.- Sí, él es Pietro.- afirmó Xavier invitando al joven a sentarse.

.- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó el chico aunque de un extraño mal carácter.

.- No malo, pero sí importante, soy el Coronel Nick Fury, líder de SHIELD, ¿sabes qué significa eso?- preguntó.

.- ¿Una base ultra secreta, ultra importante del ejército o algo así?- dijo el chico mirando sin ninguna expresión al Coronel y a la mujer que había el folder.

.- Así es chico, supongo que este sobre te es familiar, ella (señaló con una mano a la pelirroja) es conocida como la Viuda Negra, mi asistente y segunda al mando, fue quien te trajo hasta aquí, pude haberlo hecho personalmente pero espero disculpes que haya llegado hace más de 1 hora, era imprescindible hablar con el profesor Xavier para hablar sobre tu reclutamiento, eso es, si a ti te interesa participar.-

.- ¿Reclutamiento ha dicho? Espere, no entiendo nada.-

La Viuda Negra le entregó el folder al muchacho rompiendo el sello y entregando el contenido.

.- Hemos visto que los hermanos Maximoff cuentan con habilidades sorprendentes que nos pueden ayudar con algunas misiones y labores públicas, queremos saber si podemos contar con tu apoyo al igual que tu hermana, sólo que primero te preguntamos a ti.- aclaró Nick Fury en lo que el muchacho escuchaba mas aún no leía.

.- ¿Es una broma vdd? ¿De modo que usted fue quien me envió esto hasta mi habitación?- preguntó Pietro dejando las cartas en la mesa.

.- No fuimos nosotros, mandé a un agente capacitado a hacer esta labor. Esto es totalmente voluntario, es tu decisión, sucede que ocupo tu ayuda, si quieres tiempo para decidir, lo obtendrás, tienes 1 semana, sería un gran privilegio contar con alguien como tú. Podemos entrenarte y educarte en la base de SHIELD, capacitarte para convertirte en todo un agente sin realmente serlo, sé que eres una persona solitaria pero que no rechaza compañeros de equipo, esperaré a tu respuesta.-

Dicho esto el chico veloz tomó el folder y dando una última mirada simplemente se retiró del lugar.

.- ¿Soné muy rudo?- preguntó Nick al profesor.

.- No, lo considerará, va a ir por apoyo, tú sabes de quien.- le dijo Charles en una sonrisa sincera pero al Coronel no le pareció.

.- Profesor, sabe que mandé aquí a una de las mejores agentes encubierta en una peligrosa misión, no puedo permitir más cosas.-

.- Nick, son todavía adolescentes, es normal que deseen experimentar con emociones, es parte de la naturaleza humana, aunque no quiero decir que estoy en contra tuyo, sé que Natalia vino por orden tuya, pero te pido comprensión.-

.- Lo sé profesor, no se moleste, estaremos en contacto, Jack Knife a logrado descifrar varias claves y los científicos están revisando los códigos.-

.- ¿Han sabido algo de las piedras?- preguntó Xavier.

.- Por ahora sólo sabemos que todas conectan hacia un lugar, como una sede, estamos apresurándonos en tener una respuesta a todo.- dijo Nick retirándose de la estancia junto con Black Widow que iba tras él y seguidos del profesor que los llevaba a la puerta.

.- Me parece bien, ¿buscan a alguien más?- preguntó el profesor sin querer mencionar a alguien en específico pero que el Coronel sabía de quien hablaba.

.- No, déjela descansar, Black Widow se comunicará con ella más tarde, notifíqueme cualquier rareza.- finalmente se retiraron en una camioneta blindada.

…

Tiró el folder sin haber leído nada, ¿para qué? Nick Fury lo había dicho todo. Se dejó sentar en el borde de la cama sobándose las sienes. Todo este asunto del reclutamiento sonaba a convertirse de un día para otro en mercenario, pero obvio sin paga. Bueno eso no lo sabía. Pero sí lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿él en un agente vengador? No se sentía listo ni preparado para eso, ser un héroe no era lo suyo.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto caminando hacia el otro lado del instituto, tocó una puerta ya bastante familiar, al no recibir respuesta la abrió lentamente, miró que una chica seguía dormida en su cama, estaba cubierta con unas sábanas y su cabello estaba ahora enmarañado. Se acercó hasta ella mirándola dormir, le pasó un par de dedos por varios mechones hasta rozarle una mejilla, se acercó dándole un beso en la frente y se retiró.

No, mejor ni la metas en esto, pensó cuando miraba su reloj de mano, aún tenía 8 minutos para entrar, se apresuró, no por nada era llamado Mercurio.

…

Preparatoria Bayville…

Desde la última vez que supo que su amiga Mysti era nada más y nada menos que Mystique…no había tenido realmente un "amigo" al qué confiar. Además también por que resultó que su amiga era la loca de su "madrastra" que extraño apodo también. No había tenido tiempo ni para meditar aquello como se debe, pero es que también era por que no quería hablar de eso con nadie, ¿hablar de qué exactamente? Suspiró mientras esperaba que tocara el timbre cuando una ráfaga de viento le pasó por su lado y después regresó, un chico de cabellos blancos platinos se encontraba frente a ella y tenía una mano en alto saludándole.

.- Hola.- le dijo él ¿por qué se había detenido? Bueno la vio un tanto triste en la banca en una de las mesas del receso, al verle se sorprendió.

.- ¿Acabas de llegar?- le preguntó.

.- Sí, tuve un detalle en el Instituto pero ya está, ¿todo bien?- Pietro curiosamente la miró cabizbaja por unos segundos pero ella negó.

.- Sí gracias, entraré, o si no llegaré tarde.- le dijo la chica gótica.

La observó irse, ahora quedó claro todo, ella lo veía como un amigo, y él…creo que también a ella la veía como amiga. Pero ¿qué rayos? ¿Ya olvidaste que Magneto está en el Instituto y Wanda no sabe aún? Será mejor ir a hablar con ella después.

FIN DEL 5TO CAPITULO.

NOTAS: pues vaya!, este salió muy largo y va lenta la cosa pero pronto, PRONTO más cosas muajajajajaja

Lock gracias por dejarme un review por cada entrega, ahora paso a leer tu capítulo nuevo :3 apoyémonos con escribir más X-Men Evolution, ¿si?

Espero esté gustando bien la historia, más Romy, lo prometo :3

Atte. Kuroidono1


	6. Una tarde junto a ti

Capítulo 6: Una tarde junto a ti.

Mientras tanto una rubia se había despertado tarde, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien como esa noche, se estiró y todo lo normal, pero qué curioso se sentía, miró su móvil y no había nada nuevo. Se tomó un baño y salió con ropa casual de unos jeans con campana abajo, y una blusa de tirantes negra dejando su cabello suelto.

Observó su alrededor, algo no cuadraba, ahora lo recordaba, Magneto. Sigilosamente salió de la habitación rumbo hacia lo que era la sala de entrenamientos pero no había nadie, pasó al comedor, cocina, parte del pasillo de Cerebro.

Subió a los ductos de ventilación, se los sabía de memoria los recorridos pero tampoco vio nada, ¿Pietro acaso estaba soñando? No podía ser verdad, regresó a su habitación y fue a la cocina a prepararse un buen desayuno. Fue entonces cuando de la puerta trasera de cocina se abrió mostrándose un chico alto de cabellos entre castaños y rojizos de aspecto francés, pero no traía en las manos sus famosas cartas ni su báculo.

La saludó desde el umbral de la puerta y ella no bajó la guardia.

.- Mornin' pettit (pequeña), ¿descansando?- le preguntó Gambito desde donde estaba.

.- ¿Así que tu me estás vigilando?- cuestionó Natalia.

.- No lo hago desde nuestro encuentro ayer, no vale la pena enfrentarse con…conocidos de negocios.- le dijo en un ademán con la mano adentrándose. La chica bajó sus manos.

.- Eres un mercenario ¿cierto? De SHIELD.- le preguntó la chica mientras sacaba un par de vasos ofreciéndole un jugo al francés que se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a la chica.

.- Oui mademoiselle, uno muy importante.-

.- Me recuerdas a alguien igual de vanidoso con sus katanas y sus pistolas; sin embargo respóndeme algo…¿Por qué me espiabas?- la chica le entregaba el vaso al joven que tomó el contenido en un solo trago.

.- Eso mon ami' no lo puedo decir, después lo sabrás…Fury lo dirá todo.- le dijo Gambit para con un mano despedirse en un ademán galán y salir de la cocina para pasarse al vestíbulo.

Ella miró a su alrededor, comenzaba a sentir otra vez un odio grande hacia ella misma que no lo podía controlar. "Sí, siempre lo sabe", pensó.

…

Al terminar las clases lo único que deseaba era volver a casa, estaba harta de escuchar que en la escuela iba a ver como una especie de baile por no sé qué rayos, no le interesaba a ella en absoluto, sólo quería llegar a casa tan pronto sea posible, pero Lance (pues si, ahora tenían que regresar con él si es que quería llegar a casa en carro y no a pie) se tardaba mucho al igual que Kitty. La chica gótico suspiró, no había visto a Remy en todo el día, últimamente no paró de pensar en él, sobretodo al entregar su tarea de matemáticas. Era inevitable que una sonrisa se le pasara por los labios.

.- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó una voz a su izquierda, era la primera vez que escuchaba una pregunta tan abierta por parte de la bruja escarlata.

.- Ah, no, nada en particular.- le respondió Rogue extrañándose de que la hermana loca de Pietro le hablase, pero seguía con una mirada de enfado.

.- Oye sólo quiero preguntarte ¿qué tanto te llevas con mi hermano? Lo he visto distraído estos días que apenas y me habla, ¿sabes tú de qué se trata?- le preguntó Wanda cruzándose de brazos.

.- No me llevo tan bien que digamos, sólo somos conocidos, ¿por qué no le preguntas?-

.- Me ha evitado todo el rato, como si tuviese algo muy importante qué decir y no puede.-

.- Tal vez no haya cómo decirlo, es decir, sabes qué es muy sobreprotector y no quiere que nada malo te suceda.- le respondió Rogue cuando Lance y Kitty aparecieron y Pietro venía tras ellos con su mochila en un brazo, miraba su reloj.

.- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Lance a ambas chicas que estaban ahí y se subían al carro, en unos segundos se apareció de la nada Kurt al lado de Rogue y Pietro quedó fuera.

.- Creo que iré caminando, necesito ir a la Hermandad, olvidé unas cosas ahí.- dijo el hijo de Magneto recibiendo una mirada extraña de su hermana.

Pero Pietro comenzó a caminar sin importarle en ese momento si su hermana seguía viéndolo o no, pero también una chica gótica le miraba de una manera de mucha solidaridad, bueno eso no importaba ahora.

…

Entre calles de edificios altos y bajos en plena luz del día, no podía creer que recibiera una llamada de inmediato recorriendo su ayuda, traía puestos unos pesqueros viejos de mezclilla, portaba unos tenis rojos y su blusa negra igual de tirantes, solo que esta vez llevaba sus habituales trenzas rubias y unos guantes de piel rojos, miraba desde el tejado de un edificio hacia otro. Subió por rejillas con facilidad, y se deslizaba para evitar raspaduras, fácil como un gato en estilo parkour llegó hasta ese edificio y subió por las escaleras de emergencia adentrándose comúnmente por los ductos de ventilación.

Entre subidas y bajadas, llegó hasta su destino, Tony Stark platicaba con Jack y Nick Fury.

.- ¿Has logrado descifrar las piedras Jack?- le preguntó Stark ofreciéndole un vaso con licor, ¡qué raro en él! Pensó la chica en un tono irónico, pues el hecho de que fuese en un vaso, se le hacía como quien dice "naco" y "poco común".

.- Sí, después de varias horas he logrado ver que todas conectan hacia el sur de Hawaii donde fue encontraba la última piedra; donde fue encontrada ahí es donde está la entrada de lo que se conoce como "catatumbas" y ahí es donde se almacena toda la información alienígena, desconozco de donde proviene exactamente pero es lo que podría ayudarnos hacia un buen futuro.- mencionó Jack sonriente tomando el recipiente de cristal.

.- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de un ataque terrorista?- preguntó Nick Fury.

.- Hostil tal vez, pero no de seres del espacio si me preguntas, creo que las piedras que han llegado aquí es una coincidencia, tengo fe que si estamos en este mundo es por que somos experimentos de estos seres y no creo que vengan personalmente a enjuiciarnos por nada, quieren ver qué es lo que haremos después.-

.- Eso es teórico, no descarto posibilidades.- dijo Tony riéndose, eso le parecía estúpido, pero ahí cada quien.

.- Mientras se aleje de América, todo estará bien, por ahora mantengamos esta información confidencial, dentro de una semana estaremos en Hawaii para ver la famosa entrada de las catatumbas y obtendremos esos documentos.- dijo el Coronel.

.- Ya está decidido entonces, gracias Jack, fue un placer hablar contigo.- dijo Stark

.- Al contrario.-

Se retiraron.

Bajó del ducto de ventilación y tomó el folder que había dejado Nick Fury y regresó por donde ella había entrado, sin embargo afuera no pensó toparse con un chico de ojos mieles y de cabellos castaños.

Le saludó con una sonrisa e iba a acercarse a la chica con un movimiento rápido intentando quitarle el folder que: falló en el intento. La chica le empujó con una patada pero él le aventó una bola de fuego azul que le sacó un tremendo susto.

.- ¿Sorprendida?- le preguntó el chico.

El chico se lanzó hacia ella, se deslizó lanzándole un disco pequeño que soltó una descarga eléctrica haciendo una barrera frente a él impidiéndole acercarse.

.- Pero esto, no queda aquí.- le dijo él guiñándole el ojo, y retirándose frente a la chica, también en estilo parkour hacia el otro edificio, y el siguiente y el siguiente.

Respiró precipitadamente, jamás en la vida lo había visto. ¿Quién era él? ¿También era mutante? Bueno por los fuegos sabía que si, pero no sabía si por su estilo callejero, entre tantas cosas en la cabeza la despertó el móvil y respondió aparentando normalidad.

…

En su camino hacia la casa donde solía vivir antes, se topó con una bella chica de cabellos rojizos y castaños que lo observaba con las manos puestas en la cintura, parecía enojada. Pietro sólo la observó con una ceja alzada.

.- ¿Rosalie?- esa pregunta fue más bien para saber si se trataba de ella que en vez de un saludo o algo por el estilo, la chica se acercó a él.

.- Pietro Maximoff, no me has llamado en toda la semana, y hoy en la escuela me has ignorado por completo, se supone que soy TU novia, me tienes descuidada.- se quejó la chica entre pucheros tontos, pero el muchacho no le inquietó para nada.

.- Tenía cosas importantes qué hacer.- se encogió de hombros mientras la chica se le acercaba a su brazo y lo tomaba colgándose de él con una sonrisita tonta pero satisfecha, el hijo de Magneto suspiró, ya ni se acordaba de ella pero ahí estaba la chica, loca por él, pues claro, él era excesivamente popular en la escuela.

.- No se diga más, hoy estaré tooooodo el día contigo, ¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó la porrista con ojos de perrito abandonado.

.- Voy a la Hermandad por unas cosas, luego al Instituto.- le respondió el muchacho sin muchos ánimos.

Emprendieron el viaje, bueno ¿qué podía salir mal? Pensó el chico veloz en lo que le pasaba un brazo por detrás a su acompañante para sostenerla por la cintura, después de todo, así es él.

…

Ya en el Instituto, Lance y Kitty se fueron a hacer la tarea del día siguiente en la sala, mientras que Wanda parecía estar realmente agotada por algo, se excusó retirándose a meditar en su cuarto ya que era lo que normalmente la tranquilizaba y justo en ese momento la chica gótica observó a una rubia entrar al edificio como si nada.

.- ¿Nat? Parece que llevo mucho tiempo sin verte.- le dijo Rogue a la rubia que se sobaba las muñecas.

.- Sí, me parece mucho tiempo, pero tampoco lo has venido perdiendo ¿verdad? Ayer te vi con un chico de gabardina larga, ¿salen?- le preguntó Natalia tratando de esquivar más preguntas con un tema de interés para Rogue.

.- Hay algo sí, ¿quieres ir al centro comercial? Me hace falta hablar con alguien.- le comentó con la cara cabizbaja y apenada.

.- Sí, sólo iré a cambiarme de ropa ¿de acuerdo?- de un par de saltos y corriendo llegó hasta su alcoba a ponerse otra ropa pues esta era muy vistosa aún para Estados Unidos.

Rogue suspiró, no había sabido nada de Remy en ese día, ¿la iría a visitar? ¿le llamaría por teléfono? Con él no se podía saber exactamente qué es lo que haría en el día, será mejor hacer a un lado todos esos pensamientos, quería saber por qué podía llegar a besarle sin absorber algo de sus poderes, tenía qué meditar aquello. Y bueno si salía con Natalia en esos momentos, es por que en sí no la ha visto en días, y eso no iba de acuerdo a su otro plan de vigilarle. La rubia bajó con unos jeans azul marino y una blusa negra que parecía ombliguera, en fin, a veces llegaba a pensar que era demasiado "fresa" para su gusto de amistades.

.- ¿Rogue estás bien?- le preguntó Nat cuando llegaron al centro comercial y se sentaban en una mesa ambas con bebidas frías en la mano.

.- Sí, ¿porqué lo preguntas?- le preguntó Rogue.

.- Por que en todo el camino para acá no hablaste de nada, estás muy pensativa ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

.- No Nat, todo está bien, sí he estado muy pensativa pero no es realmente grave.- le dijo la gótica con una sonrisa de lado.

.- Si así lo dices, ¿sabes? Quisiera preguntarte algo, por que bueno tú conoces mejor que nadie a los que estuvieron en la Hermandad, pero ¿cómo es Pietro?- le preguntó Natalia pareciendo lo más chica normal que podría sonar, sí incluso para ella fue extraño preguntarle aquello, pero en el fondo, quería comprender más a aquél chico de cabellos platinos.

Rogue abrió de par en par sus ojos, primero Wanda, ahora su "amiga", aaaaah ahora lo comprendía todo, por eso estaba un poco inquieto el ambiente del Instituto, además de Gambito por supuesto. La gótica tomó un sorbo de su bebida de chocolate.

.- No sabía que te gustara Pietro.- le sonrió Rogue a la rubia que parecía no intimidarle con el comentario.

.- Hay algo, como tú dices con el otro chico.-

Tomó unos cuantos segundos para responderle…

.- Cuando le conocí a él y a los demás, no parecían las personas más centradas del planeta, todos estaban obsesionados con ganarle a los x-men y sucede que yo no vine ayudando mucho de ambos bandos, yo era neutral pues los pleitos eran absurdos. Pietro tenía una extraña rivalidad con Evan (Espinas) sólo que con el tiempo se fue quitando…de hecho hoy en día pareciera que eso ya no importara.-

.- Tal vez maduró como quien dice.- sonrió Nat de la nada causándole más impresión a Rogue.

.- ¿Ha pasado algo con ustedes? ¿Se puede saber?-

.- Si te lo platico sonará bastante bizarro, y me apena ahora sí decirlo.-

.- Pues desde que me dijiste que había algo ya lo es, es decir, bizarro, nunca vi que llegase a importarle a alguna chica en especial y ahora con esto que me dices- se quedó muda la gótica pues la rubia le habló.

.- Hemos salido unas cuantas veces, aunque no sean formales pero sí y bueno, eres la única persona que se lo comento.-

.- Nat, no quiero sonar entrometida, pero debes tener cuidado con Pietro.- le dijo Rogue mirándola con preocupación.

.- Define cuidado.- le dijo Natalia sin saber muy bien qué decía su amiga.

.- Pietro ha salido con muchas mujeres, no quisiera que eso te afectara.- continuó Rogue advirtiéndole a su amiga lo que ella ha visto desde que conoce al chico veloz.

Natalia suspiró.

.- Lo sé, no por que lo haya visto, sino por sus actitudes, sé que es un chico "experimentado", bueno tendré mis precauciones si así lo dices…- dijo la rubia mientras terminaba su bebida y miraba con fijación extraña sus manos.

.- Nat lo lamento, como te dije, no quiero sonar entrometida, ¿lo has visto sincero? Bueno sucede que no conozco del todo a Pietro como para hablar por él.-

.- Rogue…estaré bien, no importa cuál sea la situación, gracias por advertirme.- le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía.

.- Platiquemos de otra cosa…¿Qué tal te va con el chico de gabardina larga?- le preguntó después de unos segundos Natalia a Rogue que entrecerrando los ojos en forma de "metiche" no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa ligera.

…

No entendía por qué últimamente le daba tanta comezón en las manos, ¿había tocado algo más ese día? No lo recordaba, no recordaba qué había hecho días atrás, salvo lo de la piedra ¿tendrá relación con algo? Lo único que le inspiraba tranquilidad era que sus manos no mostraban indicio de enrojecimiento o de algo fuera de lo "normal" por así decirlo.

Las prácticas que había tenido reciente con el resto del Instituto parecía ayudarle, o al menos eso creía. En esa tarde había quedado con su hermano mayor para realizar ejercicios básicos de tiro al blanco. Evan indicada a la máquina que lanzaba discos, y él los destrozaría con sus ataques en las manos.

.- Excelente Alex, has mejorado en velocidad, ¿oye estás bien?- le preguntó Scott al ver que su hermano no podía parar de rascarse las manos.

.- Yo estoy bien, pero no para de darme comezón en las manos y he estado pensando qué podría ser.- dijo Alex mientras Scott se acercaba para ver de cerca lo que su hermano menor decía.

.- Esto es extraño, no hay nada, todo parece bien, ¿no será tu imaginación? ¿y si paras de rascarte?- le preguntó Scott.

.- Intenté eso hace unas horas, pero fue inevitable, además, no sé si notaste pero mis ataques resultaron más potentes de lo normal.- le indicó Alex señalando apenas los discos en el piso.

.- De eso no te sabría decir, jamás me ha pasado, será mejor dejar este entrenamiento para después Alex, vamos con el profesor para hablar con lo que te sucede.- dijo Scott colocando una mano en el hombro al surfista e indicando a Evan que era todo por hoy.

.- No quisiera molestar al profesor con mis tonterías.- dijo Alex apenado.

.- No son tonterías hermano, ¿has pensado que puede ser algún indicio de la famosa piedra?-

Alex asintió en silencio mientras Scott negaba sin poder creerlo.

.- Debiste decírmelo antes, vamos, iremos ya con el profesor.-

…

De regreso al Instituto Rogue y Natalia fueron de lado a lado pasando hasta llegar a la entrada de este, ya que de ahí había un chico de gabardina larga café que barajeaba seguido sus naipes y sonriendo a las chicas que cuchicheaban en secreto hasta que se percataron de su presencia. Rogue se sonrojó un poco, bajó la mirada pero sin sentirse enojada esta vez lo cual hizo que en Gambit se alegrara, recordaba las veces en que terminaban discutiendo por nada y no quería que esta vez sucediera así. Natalia los dejó solos adentrándose al Instituto saludando a Tabitha y a Amara que platicaban en el jardín por la fuente.

.- Chére, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Gambit acercándose dándole un abrazo a la chica.

.- No sabía que vendrías hoy, ¿por qué no compras un celular?- le preguntó Rogue

.- Mon amour, sucede que "mente superior domina mente inferior" (al decir esto Rogue se ríe leve) no me interesa tener un celular, de sorpresa es mucho mejor.- coqueto el chico sacó de su gabardina otra rosa pero esta vez era de color rojo.

.- ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? No tengo deberes para mañana.- le dijo Rogue encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Entonces ven, vamos a un lugar que conozco.- le ofreció una mano Gambit y ella gustosa lo aceptó retirándose nuevamente del Instituto.

Que a lo lejos las tres chicas que platicaban en el jardín, alegradas platicaron sobre su día en la escuela.

…

Pietro ya estaba harto, pero con toda la definición de la palabra: HARTO de Rosalie, no paraba de sólo tomarle del brazo o de besarle sin previo aviso, habían llegado a la Hermandad donde la chica se había aprovechado de la soledad para intentar tener relaciones con él. No es que sea su primera vez, ya había estado con muchas chicas anteriormente, pero sucede que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no podía contárselas a nadie. Mientras tenía la chica encima de sus piernas y además rodeándolas por la cintura de él, en la sofá que se lo comía a besos por el cuello, la retiró de inmediato levantándose importándole poco que Rosalie cayera al suelo.

.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tienes ganas?- le preguntó ella visiblemente alterada por la reacción del chico que le daba la espalda.

.- Rosalie, quiero estar sólo, por favor vete.- le dijo Pietro bastante serio.

.- Pero…¿porqué?-

.- Olvídate de mí, vete, largo.- Pietro la tomó de los brazos levantándola, dejó que ella se acomodara su blusa, la llevó hasta la puerta.

.- ¿Me llamarás después?- le preguntó ella cuando la sacó finalmente.

.- No, lo siento.- le cerró la puerta en su cara.

¡Qué raro! Pensó que la chica, como en anteriores ocasiones, estaría tocando una y otra y otra vez la puerta de la casa para que le abriese, pero no fue así, tal vez le dio un buen susto, era lo mejor, quería estar sólo, pero por el acomodo de ciertas cosas en su casa, algo le dio a entender que no era así.

.- Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas.- dijo Pietro en voz alta cuando del otro lado del piso de abajo, salió nuevamente Nick Fury pero esta vez, oooh…lo había olvidado por completo ahora sí: Magneto.

.- Lamento tener que verte nuevamente muchacho, sucede algo importante y quiero saber tu respuesta ya.- dijo Nick Fury indicándole que entrara a la sala del lugar.

.- ¿Sabe Wanda que estás aquí?- le preguntó Pietro a su padre quien este sólo le dio la espalda.

.- No.- fue lo único que respondió el súper mutante.

Aunque no sabía bien si eso era bueno o malo, se dedicó ahora a prestar atención al Coronel que frente suyo estaba con ambos brazos hacia atrás en una verdadera pose militar.

.- Hace unos días nos ha llegado el reporte sobre unas piedras alienígenas que han aterrizado a lo largo del tiempo en la Tierra cada 100 años; la última fue encontrada reciente en Hawaii por Alex Summers. Esa piedra ahora está en la base de SHIELD junto con Tony Stark y alguien llamado Jack Knife han estado recaudando información para dar con lo que es la sede de una serie de eventos que podrían alterar el futuro de la civilización humana, para bien obviamente, por otro lado, esta información confidencial requiere de una persona capaz de viajar en poco tiempo para dar con los lugares donde podría haber información extra sobre la sede de estos próximos eventos. Quiero saber si contamos contigo.- dijo Nick Fury mirándolo directamente a los ojos cuando le explicaba el motivo de su visita.

.- ¿Por qué no mejor solicita ayuda del duende peludo azul? Él puede transportarse y ya.- dijo Pietro como si fuese una bastante mejor idea pero Nick negó.

.- Nocturno no posee las capacidades suficientes para convertirse en un buen soldado, te recuerdo que aún me interesas para operaciones y servicios públicos, si por ahora lo prefieres, puedes mantenerte bajo un cierto anonimato hasta que estés seguro, por ahora, necesito de tu ayuda.-dijo Nick Fury mostrando un sobre sellado.

Pietro miró a su padre que había volteado y cruzado de brazos mirándolo serio, el muchacho suspiró y poniéndose de pie se acercó para tomarlo.

.- Está bien, le ayudaré, por ahora permaneceré en el anonimato hasta que la situación amerite lo contrario.- le dijo Pietro cuando Nick le ofreció una mano y este lo tomó para estrecharla amistosamente.

.- No te arrepentirás muchacho, empiezas mañana temprano, tomarás algunas lecciones de lenguas extranjeras y cuando regreses de tu misión Black Widow te dará tu itinerario para que continúes en el Instituto, por ahora esto queda entre nosotros 3 y el profesor Xavier: nadie más, ¿entendido?- dando énfasis en lo último y como orden, el muchacho sólo asintió y Nick se retiró hacia el otro lado de la casa.

.- No te arrepentirás hijo, lo sé.- dijo Magneto mirando al muchacho de manera melancólica.

.- Sí, como sea, ¿qué harás tú?- le preguntó Pietro algo preocupado en su tono de voz dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.- Estaré ausente otro tiempo, iré a Nueva York a buscar al Dr. Strange por unos asuntos pendientes, pero estaré al pendiente contigo por teléfono, ¿aún lo conservas?-

.- Sí, mismo número.-

.- Cuida a Wanda, sé que no es fácil pero por lo menos se entiende contigo mejor que conmigo.- le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho.

.- A veces ni eso, pero sí, y padre…cuídate.- sorprendido una vez más de sí mismo al decir esas palabras, se retiró del lugar tan rápido como sus pies le permitían llegar dejando a Magneto en una leve sonrisa.

…

.- De acuerdo.- colgó Charles Xavier cuando se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de planificaciones abrirse, apareciendo los chicos con sus trajes de combate para iniciar el entrenamiento del día. Bestia miró al profesor con una sonrisa de lado ya que alguno que otro bostezaba en sueño o cansancio, Charles asintió luego de que Bestia le indicara con una mirada algo que sólo entre ellos entendieron.

.- No habrá entrenamiento el día de hoy, vayan a descansar y hacer sus labores.- dijo Bestia sorprendiendo a los muchachos que gritaron en unísono y corrieron a la salida.

Del lugar sólo permanecieron Scott, Alex, Jean y Natalia, para sorpresa de estos tres.

.- Profesor, mi hermano quiere hablar con usted.- dijo Scott llamando la atención de Charles que se acercó al grupo.

.- Será mejor irnos a otro lado a platicar de eso más cómodamente. Natalia, te ha llegado un sobre, Bestia te lo entregará.- dijo el profesor retirándose junto con Scott, Alex y Jean dejando a la mutante sola con Bestia.

.- Aquí está.- le dijo Bestia entregándole el sobre y la chica lo agradeció.

.- ¿Será bueno que no entrene?- le preguntó ella haciendo que se sorprendiera el señor McCoy.

.- A mi parecer creo que contigo no es necesario, pero si lo que quieres es entrenar, no puedo negártelo.-

.- Sí, por favor, quisiera saber si puedo recrear un espacio abierto, tengo entendido que así es como últimamente se maneja.- mencionó la chica abriendo el sobre llegando al mismo tiempo a la máquina de planificación.

.- ¿Cómo qué tipo de escenario buscas?- le preguntó Bestia dejando a la chica teclear la computadora.

.- Esto.- le dijo la chica recreando perfectamente por fuera de la base de la torre SHIELD y sus alrededores, Bestia se colocó sus lentes.

.- Sí está bien, ¿hay algo más que quieras revisar?-

.- ¿Qué tan bien se puede recrear personas?- le preguntó la rubia.

.- Personas no se puede, podemos utilizar bots con rayos- interrumpido por la chica que iba a bajar a la sala.

.- Con eso bastará…- dijo ella cerrando el sobre y doblándolo para colocarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su cinto.

Dicho esto, Bestia activó la sala dejando a la agente entrenar.

….

.- ¿Puedo ya abrir los ojos?- le preguntó Rogue a Gambit que desde hacía 5 minutos le había dicho que los cerrara, la guiaba con sus manos.

.- Aún no chére, ¿no te imaginas donde estamos?-

.- Por las pisadas que doy y que me guías, estamos en un bosque o algo así.- dijo Rogue hasta que sintió que la brisa del viento fresco le pegaba a su frente moviéndole su cabellera corta, sintió que Gambit le tomaba por la cintura, ¿estaban en un lugar alto?

.- Ahora, ábrelos.- le dijo él y ella así lo hizo.

No estaban en el bosque como ella lo había dicho, después de todo no era posible en un lugar como Bayville, pero sí estaban en la carretera, estaban arriba del mirador donde podían no sólo ver la ciudad, podían ver el horizonte completo que ni en las mejores pantallas de alta definición de lo podrían brindar de aquella forma.

.- ¿Te gusta la vista?- le preguntó Gambit cerca de su oído.

.- Sí, es preciosa, se siente tanta…paz y tranquilidad, ¿planeaste todo esto?-

.-Y no sólo eso…traje algo para merendar, está por allá, ¿lo ves?- le señaló una sábana en el piso donde una canasta de comida se podía ver que esperaba a que la pareja se sentara sobre ella.

.- Es increíble todo lo que haces, si no te conociera diría que eres un fanfarrón.- le dijo Rogue acercándose al pequeño picnic llegando tomando una lata de refresco de sabor.

.- Yo hago todo esto por ti, y también por que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…- dijo Gambit sentándose frente a ella quitándose la gabardina.

.- ¿Ah sí, de qué?- le preguntó ella y él la miró a los ojos.

.- ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Natalia?- le preguntó él bastante serio en su tono de voz y mirar.

Ella tomó unos segundos de silencio ¿por qué le pregunta por ella? Sucede que ella pensaba que le iba a preguntar por lo del beso de la otra vez pero esto no se lo esperó.

.- Más o menos, ¿por qué la pregunta?- le dijo ella.

.- Ella, no me es de fiar, es todo.- le dijo él tomando también una lata y la abrió.

.- A ver, ¿cómo? ¿no es de fiar?- le insistió la gótica.

.- Sí, vela bien, su silencio, su tranquilidad, ¿no te parece que esconde muchas cosas?- le preguntó el chico mientras ella negó con la cabeza.

.- Para serte sincera no, pero todos tenemos cosas qué esconder, tú aún no me dices a dónde vas cuando me dejas en el Instituto, y tampoco me has dicho por qué no quieres ser un X-Men.- le dijo ella casi enojada con el muchacho.

.- Chére…son misiones importantes y confidenciales, podría meterme en problemas y lo que es peor: meterte.-

.- De acuerdo no insistiré más.- le dijo Rogue mientras Remy le tomaba una de sus manos con guantes y le daba un beso en el lomo.

.- Mon amour, si es posible después te lo digo, por ahora, disfrutemos de nuestra compañía.-

Ella le sonrió por unos instantes cuando se le acercó para confirmar finalmente sus dudas e inquietudes, ¿se podrá, de verdad se podrá? Ligeramente y rápido le dio otro beso en los labios del chico: nada más pasó.

.- Podría acostumbrarme a eso.- le dijo Remy feliz.

.- Descuida: yo también.- le dijo ella y después le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello dándole un abrazo teniendo precaución de no tocarle nada más.

….

.- Y desde entonces no paro de rascarme las manos.- le dijo Alex al profesor.

.- ¿Y qué rarezas has sentido además de eso?- le preguntó Charles al chico.

.- Hoy noté que mis habilidades se pusieron mucho más potentes, y eso que no empleé demasiada fuerza en ellos.- le respondió el surfista.

.- Profesor ¿cree que sea algo relacionado con la roca que encontró?- le preguntó Scott tomando la mano a Jean.

.- Tal vez, por ahora será mejor que te mantengas al margen con tus habilidades, no los utilices a no ser que sea realmente necesario, llamaré al Coronel para ver si te hacemos unas muestras de sangre, no se precipiten, para todo hay respuesta.- les tranquilizó el profesor.

.- ¿Ha sabido de algo con las piedras?- le preguntó Jean.

.- No mucho, sé que posee de características alienígenas, pero no dañinas o con efectos secundarios.- se limitó a decir Charles en lo que los chicos se levantaban para retirarse del lugar.

.- Gracias por su ayuda profesor, cualquier cosa le mantendré informado.- dijo Alex.

Se retiraron los muchachos cuando una nueva persona se apareció en la puerta del lugar, un chico de cabellos platinos hacía acto de presencia en la biblioteca donde el profesor Charles Xavier se encontraba.

.- Supongo que mi padre lo ha tenido al tanto.- dijo Pietro adentrándose al cuarto tomando asiento donde Alex y Scott estaban.

.- Sí, así es, me dijo que has aceptado la propuesta del Coronel, no pensé que fuese a verte tan pronto.- dijo Charles sonriéndole al chico.

.- Mañana comenzaré mi entrenamiento al lugar.-

.- Pietro, tal vez no sea a mi quien tengas que decir estas cosas ¿me equivoco?- le dijo el profesor al mirarlo cabizbajo sobándose las sienes.

.- No, no se equivoca, pero estoy muy confundido. ¿Wanda ha estado bien?- le preguntó Pietro repentinamente.

.- Mejor, su mente se ha mantenido relajada estos días, la he visto abrirse poco a poco con los demás sin tener que precipitarse.-

.- Eso es bueno, gracias por escucharme profesor, iré a mi habitación.- se levantó Pietro dirigiéndose a la salida.

.- Está en la sala de entrenamientos, acaba de salir.- le informó el profesor despidiéndose del muchacho que asintió en silencio y se retiraba del lugar.

…

Si había tomado la decisión de entrenar precisamente en ese lugar, fue por que aún tenía los pensamientos de aquél chico inglés que había tenido una intensa leve batalla, ¿qué había salido mal? Por unos instantes se había asustado, ¿Nick lo habrá mandado? No parecía ser de Nick, posiblemente sí del Baron, debía andarse con cuidado, tal vez había bajado la guardia y no lo había previsto anteriormente por precisamente: por perder el tiempo de niña caprichosa saliendo y jugando a enamorarse.

Bestia le había cancelado el entrenamiento, había sobrepasado los 40 minutos, y no había probado mucho bocado ese día, debía tener más cuidado si no quería enfermarse, aunque sí se sentía más delgada que antes y no estaba bien aquello. Pasó hasta su habitación a darse un rápido baño y cambiarse de ropa poniéndose la misma ropa con la que había acompañado a Rogue esa misma tarde.

Suspiró, estaba comenzando los planes, dando inicio a que pronto comenzarán a darse cuenta, y la odiarán, pero así tenía que suceder. Como lo imaginaba, pronto tocarían la puerta, para su fortuna Amara no estaba, de estarlo se habría enojado mucho con ver quien era la persona que estaba en la puerta, efectivamente Pietro se encontraba ahí, recargado en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada inexpresiva de brazos cruzados.

La chica lo invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta cuando él entró. Se sentó en el sillón del cuarto y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama observándole.

.- ¿Qué tal la escuela?- le preguntó ella sobresaltando al muchacho, pues no quería hablar de eso, pero entonces ¿de qué?

.- Igual que siempre.- le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Natalia después de unos momentos más de silencio.

.- ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? Me incomoda estar aquí, siento que las paredes tienen oídos.- dijo el muchacho levantándose mirándola.

Ella miró a su alrededor estando de acuerdo con el chico veloz, ¿y si el atacante de esta mañana se encontraba por ahí? Salieron del Instituto al jardín trasero por donde estaba la piscina, ya que cercas del lugar había una banca de columpio debajo de un árbol. Se sentaron uno frente a la otra, como es común en él estaba de brazos cruzados, pero un pie lo tenía fuera del lugar que ayudaba para columpiarse levemente.

.- ¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas?- le preguntó ella en voz baja llamando la atención del chico veloz.

.- Está bien, ¿se puede todo tipo de preguntas?- le dijo él en una media sonrisa, ella encogió de hombros sonriendo.

.- Supongo que no haría mal, empieza tú.- le dijo ella invitando al muchacho que sorprendido, se acercó a ella.

.- Bien, pero debemos responder con total sinceridad, ¿ok? Espera eso no cuenta como pregunta…pero esta sí, ¿qué es eso de que recibiste clases particulares?- le preguntó Pietro.

.- Mi tío fue quien me pagó por instructores especiales, digamos que era muy sobreprotector, y recibí clases también de artes marciales, pero hubo un suceso que, bueno, descubrió que era mutante y no dudó en enviarme para acá. Mi turno…¿estás bien? Te noto extraño.-

.- Sí, estoy bien, ya te dije; mi turno ¿qué suceso fue?-

.- Sabía que preguntarías eso, digamos que tuve un enfrentamiento de una competencia callejera, y la persona que fue mi rival, no salió caminando, no quiero hablar de eso ¿está bien?-

Hubo un momento de silencio después de que ella dijo aquello, Pietro se levantó y se puso a su derecha de la chica mirándola tranquilamente.

.- Salí con Rogue esta tarde y me dijo algo que me dejó pensativa…me dijo que has salido con muchas mujeres ¿es cierto? Es mi siguiente pregunta.- le dijo ella mirando el suelo.

.- Sí, es verdad, pero eso no debe preocuparte. ¿Quisieras salir después a algún lado?-

.- Sí, estoy un poco cansada de estar aquí, creo que no tengo más preguntas.- le dijo Natalia mientras él la miraba directamente a los ojos.

.- Nat ¿qué haces en el Instituto cuando no hay nadie?- le preguntó Pietro muy serio.

.- Si no estoy comiendo, estoy entrenando, ¿crees que soy rara?- le dijo ella muy despacio cuando notaron la cercanía del uno con la otra.

.- No, pero sí diferente, eres atractiva, misteriosa…- se quedó callado repentinamente, iba apenas a rozar los labios de ella cuando un "ejem" los interrumpió y se separaron rápidamente para ver que se trataba de la bruja escarlata que traía las manos en la cintura con una mirada quisquillosa y divertida.

.- Perdonen la interrupción, Pietro, hay una porrista en la puerta preguntando por ti, también les informo que pronto estará lista la cena, y esta es la última vez que me mandan como mensajera ¿entendido?.- dicho esto la bruja iba a dar media vuelta cuando Pietro le preguntó.

.- ¿Entonces no estás enojada?- le dijo el chico, Natalia alzó una ceja, como si ellos dos se entendieran a la perfección, Wanda volteó.

.- No hermano, platicamos después.- le dijo la bruja retirándose del lugar dejando a la pareja nuevamente sola.

.- ¿Porrista?- le dijo Natalia de brazos cruzados y el chico la observó.

.- No es importante, ¿te parece si vamos, arreglo este asunto y después de cenar salimos?-

Tras asentir en silencio, el chico le ofreció una mano para que bajara de la banca columpio, pero ella después se soltó de ese agarre, y entraron al Instituto primero una y después el otro.

Ante las miradas de los presentes, el chico veloz y la chica combate en persona se adentraron en el Instituto, ella se había quedado para tomar un enorme vaso de jugo natural en lo que él sin mirar atrás se dirigía hacia la entrada de la escuela evitando mirar a quien sea, aunque sabía que Daniels estaba mirándolo con cierto recelo, ja! Como si le interesara.

Efectivamente Rosalie estaba en la entrada del Instituto, todavía preocupada por lo de esa misma tarde.

.- Pietro.- llegó la chica corriendo hasta su regazo tratando de abrazarle pero el muchacho rápidamente le tomó de los brazos impidiéndole la llegada.

.- ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo él a la chica evidentemente fastidiado.

.- Yo…aún no entiendo ¿qué hice mal? ¿algo te molesta de mi?-

.- No Rosalie, sólo vete.- le indicó el muchacho.

.- Pero ¡yo te amo!- le dijo ella en un sollozo comenzando a llorar mientras el chico veloz se pasaba una mano tras la nuca, se le acercó a la chica y le tomó por un hombro.

.- Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte igual.-

Con esas palabras la chica se retiró del lugar llorando haciendo una escena para las personas que estaban en el jardín. Pietro miró al vestíbulo en general, pues sí, si fue un escándalo, ya que tanto los hermanos Summers , Jean yKurt habían presenciado el momento ya que iban a la cocina, pero él sencillamente se encogió de hombros yendo a la cocina. Una rubia se había sentado mientras Tormenta le daba un plato de verduras, carne y pan, Evan ayudaban a poner el resto de los utensilios y Kurt apareció de la nada a la izquierda de ella saludándola alegremente. Pietro tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa frente a ella como si nada pasara.

.- Hola Nat, no te había visto hoy ¿entrenaste?- le preguntó Kurt haciendo plática.

.- Sí.- se limitó a responder la chica siendo observaba por unos ojos grises frente a ella.

.- No deberías hacer tanto ejercicio, vas a desaparecer.- le dijo Kurt haciendo con sus manos como si hiciera la silueta de una cintura pero preocupado al decir eso.

La chica se rió.

.- Gracias Kurt, pero eso está controlado.-

Wanda se acercó con su hermano, pero este no había consumido bocado alguno, lo hizo a un lado y se levantó de la silla llamando la atención de Evan que lo miraba con cierta inquietud.

.- Iré a la sala, perdón, no tengo apetito.- dijo Pietro saliendo del lugar caminando.

.- ¿Está bien?- le preguntó Kitty a Wanda.

.- Trae otros asuntos pendientes.- respondió la bruja pero mirando de reojo a la rubia que haciéndose la de la vista gorda, siguió con su platillo.

.- ¿Es mi imaginación o algo ha cambiado mucho en el Instituto?- preguntó Kitty mirando a todos y Jean la observó.

.- A lo mejor no estamos acostumbrados a que somos más personas ahora, no te precipites.- le respondió la pelirroja.

.- Sí, creo que es eso, pero ¿no creen que no nos estamos adaptando tan bien o sí?- preguntó Scott en voz baja hacia su prometida que lo observó extrañada y él se encogió de hombros.

No se platicó más del tema, Wanda se dedicó a terminar su platillo a pesar de hacer como que no escuchaba, pero ciertamente ella se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hogar poco a poco, de hecho no sólo ella, también Toad, Lance y Fred, aunque Fred se la pasaba la mayor parte del día en los jardines acostado, por su parte ella prefería estar meditando en su habitación, había llegado a controlar gran parte de sus poderes bajo una rutina diaria de meditación, y el profesor la respetaba mucho en sus decisiones de ir a descansar. Toad se la pasaba cuidándola, pero iba por ahí a cazar moscas, era inevitable, Lance, bueno, él ya estaba acostumbrado fácil, ahora Pietro era lo que le preocupaba, miró a la chica Kombat que seguía comiendo tranquila, ¿habrá algo? Se preguntó, los descubrió a punto de besarse. Terminó su platillo y se levantó para lavarlo, al terminar fue a la sala donde su hermano gemelo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el techo.

.- ¿Es interesante?- le preguntó Wanda refiriéndose al techo llamando la atención a su hermano.

.- Podría afirmar que está pulido.- le dijo él en respuesta.

.- Pietro, ¿crees que esté bien que estemos aquí en el Instituto Xavier? Creo que nadie aquí se está adaptando a nada.- le dijo ella tranquilamente, muy raro en ella, tomó asiento frente a él.

.- Ciertamente la vida es cómodo en la Hermandad, pero aquí tenemos facilidades.- le respondió él.

.- Esa respuesta sonó a…Magneto.- le dijo ella controlando su ira poco a poco, no pasó nada.

.- Wanda, sabes que es verdad, pero si no estás bien aquí, podemos regresarnos a la Hermandad si así lo deseas.-

.- No quiero interponerme.- le dijo ella sonriéndole a su hermano.

.- ¿En qué?- le dijo Pietro sin tener idea a lo que se refería.

No fue necesaria una respuesta, ya que Natalia pasó de la cocina hacia la sala que al ver a los hermanos Maximoff hablar, se detuvo, dio media vuelta e iba a regresar cuando Wanda le llamó.

.- No te vayas Kombat, de hecho yo ya me iba a meditar un momento, me duele la cabeza.- Wanda se levantó acercándose a la rubia que había volteado nuevamente y sólo asintió. –Los dejo, hasta luego hermano.-

.- Emmm ¿no está molesta conmigo o sí?- le preguntó Natalia señalando por donde se había ido la Bruja Escarlata.

.- Si estuviera molesta, no existiría más Instituto Xavier, ¿nos vamos?- le preguntó Pietro ofreciéndole una mano a la chica que ya esperaba lo que iba a pasar después de aceptarla.

…..

.- Ya hemos pasado todo el día juntos ¿qué más podría pedir?- le dijo Rogue a Gambit que seguían fuera del Instituto, iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad tomados de la mano, recibiendo más de una mirada curiosa por los que iban topándose por las calles.

.- Chére, yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo.- le dijo el chico pasándole un brazo por la cintura y ella lo detuvo en seco.

.- ¿Vas a irte nuevamente, cierto?- le preguntó Rogue mirándolo fríamente a sus ojos.

.- Oui amour…mañana debo irme y estaré ausente 3 días.- le dijo Remy tomándole las manos besándole el dorso.

.- Remy, estoy empezando a odiar esto que te tengas que estar yendo a quien sabe donde sin poder contármelo.- le dijo ella un tanto desesperada en sus palabras.

.- No te desesperes te aseguro que estaré bien y que no es nada malo.-

.- ¿Cómo lo podría saber?- dijo Rogue quitándose del agarre de…lo que fuera el chico para ella y cabizbaja iba caminando sola, el chico se acercó.

Permanecieron en silencio y llegaron hasta el Instituto nuevamente, se sentaron en la fuente del jardín mirando a su alrededor, había quienes pasaban por ahí que los miraban y otros sencillamente estaban caminando. Rogue suspiró con vueltas en la cabeza, sí había manera de saber si lo que Gambit o no le decía era cierto, pero no quería llegar a esos extremos, no era necesario noquearlo para saberlo, además ¿con qué finalidad? ¿con qué demostraría eso? Además había qué respetar las decisiones de él, y si querían empezar…emmm…lo que sea que fuese, debían comenzar a tener confianza.

.- ¿Crees en la reencarnación?- le preguntó ella de golpe y él la miró con las cejas alzadas.

.- ¿Pardon?-

.- Yo, creo en algo de eso…es decir, ¿qué hace que nuestras almas sean tan especiales si somos billones en el planeta? Tal vez somos piezas esparcidas de una sola alma que habitó hace mucho tiempo lo cual hace que cuando nos conocemos: nos completemos como persona.- dijo Rogue mirando las estrellas.

.- Creo que en eso no se puede hablar, cada quien opina diferente, pero tu pensamiento es profundo.- le sonrió Remy.

.- Sí, es verdad, pero es que me nació comentar aquello, con este cielo tan hermoso, hace que piense de estas formas.-

.- ¿Crees en la magia entonces?- le preguntó Gambit y ella asintió.

.- Aunque sea raro en "mi", pero sí…no como algo que puedas palpar o tocar con las manos, pero momentos…como este, en el que estamos tú y yo conversando, es lo que hace mágico este momento, el que podamos conversar, compartir y entendernos, es magia.-

Remy le sonrió y ella le dio un golpe.

.- No me estoy burlando chére, es sólo que no lo había pensado de esa forma y estoy de acuerdo contigo.-

.- Remy ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te fijaras en mi? Es decir siempre me he considerado rara, soy antisocial, y normalmente tiendo a pensar en sólo yo la mayoría de las veces, sin tomar en cuenta si hago daño o no.-

El francés la miró a los ojos y sacó un naipe del 2 de corazones entregándoselo después de besarlo.

.- Por que no sólo me pareces diferente y rara, no me lo tomes a mal mon amour, eres interesante a todas las chicas con las que he visto antes, tienes metas, tienes un "problema" con tus habilidades que hace que quiera protegerte, cuidarte, al principio solo me gustabas y me daba igual, pero nunca me gustó que salieras lastimada, algo hizo "click"- le dijo en un acento francés muy coqueto que la hizo sonreír –Ver tu sonrisa de esa manera, me satisface, me gusta.-

.- Bueno ya, basta de caramelo.- le dijo la gótica.

.- Tú preguntaste chérie.- se levantó el chico.

.- ¿Ya te vas?-

.- Será mejor que sí, mañana será pesado el viaje, pero en cuanto regrese, vendré por ti ¿me esperarás?-

.- ¿Acaso tengo opción?- le sonrió juguetona la chica.

.- Sí las tienes.- le dijo él respondiendo su pregunta.

.- No me iré a ningún lado, sólo ven.-

Dejó a la chica en la puerta de la entrada y él se retiró perdiéndose de vista por el otro lado del Instituto.

…

Con el jeep de Lance una vez más llegaron al mirador de Bayville, nuevamente Pietro estaba recostado en el asiento mirando las estrellas y visiblemente pensativo pero ella no se atrevió a preguntar, se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente y de vez en cuando mirar a su alrededor, tenía el pendiente todavía de si alguien los estaba viendo.

.- No vendrá nadie.- le dijo Pietro sacándola de su concentración.

.- Es la costumbre, estar prevenida.- le dijo ella sonriéndole.

.- No terminé mis 20 preguntas.- le dijo él sentándose nuevamente para mirarle a sus ojos celestes.

.- Comienzo a dudar si es un juego o un interrogatorio.- le dijo ella devolviendo su mirada.

.- Entonces pregunta tú primero.-

.- Muy bien…¿te has enamorado…verdaderamente?- le preguntó Natalia y Pietro tomó unos segundos antes de responder con una sonrisa amplia.

.- No, el amor es complicado, la gente no debería quedarse estancada, ¿luego de donde te sostienes si termina? Es la edad de conocer y experimentar.- le dijo él –Pero no quiere decir que no pueda intentar tener algo más prometedor….¿qué me dices tú de eso?-

.- Jamás me había relacionado con nadie. ¿Entonces esto no es un juego…tú y yo?- le preguntó ella mirando por otra parte.

.- No lo considero así…¿sigues asustada?- le preguntó Pietro y la chica lo miró.

.- ¿Asustada dices? No para nada…pero ¿quién era la porrista de hace rato entonces?- le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

.- Sólo una chica con quien salía, nunca me interesó realmente…¿puedo decirte un secreto?-

.- Supongo.-

Pietro le indicó que se acercara más a él, en lo que iban terminando la distancia, la tomó del mentón y la acercó a los labios quedándose así por unos segundos. Seguro iba a durar un poco más así cuando repentinamente, entre un beso y un abrazo, la chica se detuvo llamando la atención de Pietro, lo tomó de la camisa, tanto que juraría que lo iba a ahorcar y lo tumbó hasta llegar al suelo poniéndose arriba de él, en lo que el sonido de lo que parecían balas se escuchó por donde estaban ellos.

.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó muy apenas Pietro cuando se detuvo la ráfaga, y la chica parecía aún precavida en ello, le calló con un dedo los labios.

.- Quédate aquí.- más que un comentario, sonó a una orden.

El espacio era de por sí incómodo, pero Natalia puso sus manos a los costados de donde Pietro trataba de incorporarse, y se abalanzó de forma extraña para saltar y salir del jeep mirando a su atacante. Efectivamente era el chico de la mañana, que para su sorpresa, portaba ahora el traje de HYDRA.

.- ¿Estás jugando o perdiendo el tiempo?- le preguntó el chico que iba a atacar con ahora fuego.

FIN DEL 6TO CAPÍTULO.

Notas: sexta entrega! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está jajaja

Gracias Lock por tus reviews, continua el tuyo por favor, y bueno pues con respecto a que Pietro es llamado para ser un agente de SHIELD; bueno en los comics así no sucede pero sí se convierte en un Vengador (Avenger) después junto con su hermana y con The Vision, y no recuerdo quien más, es un héroe n_n.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando mi historia.

Kuroidono1.


	7. Revelacion y lealtad

Capítulo 7: Revelación y Lealtad.

Locación: Transilvania

Hora: 08:00 AM

8 días después.

"¿Encontraste algo?" se escuchó desde al auricular que tenía en el oído izquierdo y miraba por las paredes pasándoles luz por medio de una linterna pequeña.

.- Nada…no veo rastro de ninguna señal.- le informó Pietro.

Espeluznante. Así lo definió el chico veloz a medida que recorría las catatumbas del castillo que no, no es de Dracula, es sólo un castillo abandonado gótico que daba indicios de ser una de las sedes de la roca alienígena que tanto le mencionaba Fury. Vaya que hacía frío, le quitaba el sueño ya que los duros entrenamientos que le daba la Viuda Negra en compañía de Tony Stark que medía su fricción y su agilidad; ni hablar, lenguas también era difícil pero debía acostumbrarse.

"Bien, será mejor que regreses aquí"

.- De acuerdo.- mencionó el chico regresando a la superficie y saliendo del lugar donde estaba Fury en un helicóptero junto con la Viuda Negra que apuntaba unas cosas en el asiento del piloto.

.- ¿Estaremos equivocados entonces?- preguntó Natasha a Fury.

.- Dudo que Jack nos mienta.-

.- Pero ¿no cree que todo esto es muy sospechoso? 4 piedras en total, una cada 100 años, no hay testigos ni nadie que pueda darnos información útil, sólo circunstancial; ¿en que debemos preocuparnos?- mencionó la pelirroja.

.- Entiendo que lo que quieras decir es que no hay nada de malo ni nada fuera de lo normal con esas piedras—llega Pietro.

.- ¿Ah? ¿Enserio?- pese a que sonó muy entro metedor en la plática, a Fury no le pareció nada chistoso, Natasha comenzó a despegar.

.- Continuarás con tu entrenamiento mañana, por mientras te dejaremos en el Instituto Xavier, has estado ausente por más de una semana.- mencionó Fury y el chico asintió.

Se sentía extraño al escuchar "Instituto", Wanda seguro le llegará con un interrogatorio sin mencionar que una rubia también estará a contra luz de una linterna gigantesca, suspiró recordando lo que había sucedido con esa persona que había visto en el mirador de Bayville.

_El espacio era de por sí incómodo, pero Natalia puso sus manos a los costados de donde Pietro trataba de incorporarse, y se abalanzó de forma extraña para saltar y salir del jeep mirando a su atacante. Efectivamente era el chico de la mañana, que para su sorpresa, portaba ahora el traje de HYDRA._

_.- ¿Estás jugando o perdiendo el tiempo?- le preguntó el chico que iba a atacar con ahora fuego._

_¡Maldición! Ojalá estuviese a solas con él, tenía demasiadas preguntas qué hacerle cuando el chico de ojos mieles y cabellos castaños; ¿por donde atacar? Sin embargo el chico desprendió una ola de fuego azul que cubrió tal cual una pared entre ellos demasiado potente que la rubia no tuvo elección que cerrar sus párpados y esperar a que se disipara la cortina y una vez cuando eso ocurrió, se percató que era otra ruta de escape del inglés. Se acercó con determinación hacia el jeep donde un chico de cabellos platinos ahora estaba sentado y salía de él para toparse con una Natalia completamente seria._

_.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella ¿o más bien exigía? Ni ella supo cómo sonó pero sabía que no era de muy buen humor._

_.- ¿Qué diablos pasó, cómo que cómo estoy? ¡Cómo estás tú!- preguntó Maximoff extrañado, era como si la rubia conociera al tipejo ese._

_.- Ni idea.- comentó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a donde se había colocado esa cortina de fuego azul…había dejado un extraño borde ligero apenas tocando la tierra, el cual cuando ella acercó una mano al piso lo notó frío (ella esperaba lo contrario)._

_Pietro continuaba mirando a la rubia de brazos cruzados mirando a su entorno, no había señales de que ésa persona (que lo vio leve mas no alcanzó a divisarlo completamente) estuviese por ahí, mas todo eso no dejaba de inquietarle las reacciones que había tomado la chica con él. Primero prácticamente ordenarle que se quedara en el jeep, y después preguntar de golpe cómo se encontraba…esa clase de comentarios lo había escuchado solo de varias personas, entre ellas: su padre y Nick Fury. _

_Corrió a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda tan rápido como pudo sin hallar nada, es como desaparecer pensó por unos momentos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla viendo cómo la rubia miraba a la ciudad._

_.- Sé que no es necesario decirlo, pero ándate con cuidado.- le dijo Pietro acercándose a ella._

_Era hora de regresar; aunque ¿cómo regresas cuando acaba de pasar un sucedo así de fuerte? Subieron en silencio al jeep y cuando tomó las llaves para introducir por la rendija y encender el motor y con suma precaución regresaron al Instituto; le ayudó a bajarse del jeep ofreciéndole su mano que permanecieron frente a frente sencillamente mirándose a los ojos. _

_El chico suspiró antes de hablar._

_.- Creo deberíamos decirle al profesor de este suceso.- le indicó el hijo de Magneto bastante serio._

_.- ¿Y decirle qué exactamente? ¿Qué sólo alguien vino a dispararnos y que desvaneció y que por más que buscaste no viste nada?-_

_.- Podría atacar otros estudiantes, ¿y si atacara el Insituto?-_

_.- Por supuesto que no, no tiene permiso para eso aún.- le dijo la chica que Pietro abrió los ojos de par en par. _

_.- ¿Permiso?- le preguntó el chico extrañado._

_.- Viéndolo del punto de vista de guerrero, si nos hubiera querido muertos es posible que nos hubiera atacado al miso tiempo o hubiera lanzado una bomba, y perseguido en el camino hasta acá…al contrario: se fue, con "retirada fantástica".- dijo ella._

_.- Mmm pues sí, tiene un punto.- dijo él._

_.- No quiero molestar más al profesor, tiene demasiados problemas como para hablarle de algo que ni estamos seguros de lo que pasó.- _

_Pietro quedó con una ceja alzada, esto no sonaba precisamente razonable pero no hablaría más de eso, en todo el rato que llevaban hablando también era como si quisiese voltear los hechos. Había algo muy raro en todo eso, y lo averiguaría después._

_.- Bueno no estoy del todo de acuerdo en no comentar nada, yo sólo quiero que estés bien.- le dijo él tomándola de los hombros suavemente._

_.- Sabes perfectamente bien que lo estaré.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que convenció al muchacho._

¿Estará en lo correcto en no mencionar nada al profesor ni a Fury sobre ése suceso? Confiaba en el criterio de la chica misteriosa pero ahora que lo pensaba era como si no la conociera, aquello comenzaba a molestarle mientras observaba por la ventana que llegaban a una zona de aterrizaje donde había una avioneta al lado preparándose para despegar: sólo le esperaban a él. Pensó el chico y Natasha comenzó a aterrizar poco a poco.

Al estar en tierra firme observó a un soldado SHIELD que le entregaba una bolsa deportiva de piel negra que la colgaba ahora en el brazo derecho mirando al Coronel.

.- Hasta mañana Pietro, excelente trabajo.-

Tanto Fury como la Viuda Negra le despidieron con un saludo militar que igualó el platino y que subía por el avioneta donde le indicaba el soldado (el mismo que le dio su maleta de viaje) el interior de éste y le indicaba que se abrochaba el cinturón mientras él pensaba que todo estuviera bien en casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Pero ¡qué sorpresa Natalia! Hacía como 2 días de no saber nada de ti!- comentó el Barón en su escritorio mirando a la puerta principal donde entraba la teniente.

.- ¿Usted mandó a este tipo a atacarme?- le amenazó la chica señalando al inglés que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación riéndose, ambos con sus trajes de HYDRA.

.- Bruce sólo ha tenido ligeros percances, mas bien explícame tú Natalia ¿qué haces con el hijo de Magneto a solas?- le preguntó Baron sumamente molesto.

.- Si tanto le interesa el paradero de Magneto él podría ser una muy fuerte fuente de investigación ¿no le parece?- le dijo la teniente sin inmutarse a lo que se le acusaba.

.- Magneto no me interesa—interrumpió la rubia.

.- Por el contrario…yo creo que sí señor.- le dijo la chica ladeando su cabeza ligeramente al lado izquierdo con una sonrisa alzando una ceja que captó mucho la atención del Baron.

.- Continúa.- le dijo el Baron tomando asiento y la rubia sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un aparato chico que tenía en su contorno varios botones, oprimió uno del cual lo dejó en el escritorio y salía una luz azul con blanca como escaneadas de una microcomputadora que mostraba las piedras.

.- Hoy en la mañana Stark, Knife y Fury llegaron a una conclusión: las piedras contienen estructura que fue descubierta por el BIET* (Búsqueda Internacional de Vida Extra Terrestre).-

.- Impresionante.- mencionó el Barón cuando se mostró un close-up muy interno de las piedras donde mostraban códigos y patrones.

.- Más de 60,000 códigos han sido descubiertos, todos conectan ya sea en número primos o en otras codificaciones matemáticas.-

.- ¿Matemáticas? ¿No sería más fácil que fuera en inglés?- dijo Bruce como si la idea fuese loca (y por supuesto obvia). Natalia sonrió con ironía.

.- Tal vez eso sea por que más del 70% de la población global NO habla inglés…las matemáticas son el idioma universal y así sería una manera de decirnos "hola" o algo así….- explicó la chica.

.- Veo que de las imágenes muestran piezas de máquinas.- dijo el Baron y la chica asintió.

.- Al conectar los patrones en 3era dimensión se crea un cubo y nos da patrones de piezas de máquina que se especula…un transporte espacial…- de la imagen se muestra una persona en el interior de una esfera que en su entorno está unida a una base en forma de átomos (o moléculas).

.- No hay garantía de eso ¿cómo es posible?- se quejó Bruce.

.- Concuerdo con Bruce ¿no sería mas bien un arma para acabar con la población?- preguntó Barón.

.- Creí que usted creía que los alienígenas eran benignos, no hay motivo para creer que sean hostiles, hasta el mismo Tony Stark lo cree de esa manera.- mencionó la rubia mirando al inglés con mal humor y el chico miraba a otra parte con sonrisa burlona.

.- ¡Patrañas!-

.- ¿Cómo van a ser patrañas si tú hace más de 100 años encontraste una de las piedras…"Bruce", si es así como te llamas claro está?- dijo Natalia cruzándose de brazos dejando al chico anonadado.

.- ¿Están aquí los planos completos de la máquina? – preguntó el Barón y Bruce lo observó intrigado.

.- Está hablado de una enorme inversión señor.- se quejó

.- Sí, todo está dentro…- dijo la chica.

.- Te mantendré al tanto para saber si construiremos estas piezas…investiga en dónde está Magneto.-

La chica dio un saludo militar y salió por la puerta principal de la oficina dejando a ambos hombres solos mirando las pantallas escaneadas de la máquina.

.- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Bruce al Barón que daba un suspiro largo.

.- Creo que la teniente ha dado un excelente labor de lealtad…no como supusiste Bruce…-

.- No me fío de ella.- cruzó de brazos el castaño.

.- Posiblemente; entonces démosle otra prueba mañana mismo.-

.- ¿Quiere que la ataque otra vez?- arqueó las cejas el chico cansado de los ataques sorpresas y retiradas inmediatas.

.- No; no será eso esta vez. Necesito a Jack Knife, tráelo mañana temprano y por la noche, tráeme al profesor Xavier y al otro chico que ha tocado las piedras.-

.- ¿Para qué quiere a Xavier señor?-

.- Digamos que…necesitamos una mente fuerte y amplia.-

.- Como ordene, permiso.- dio una reverencia pequeña el inglés y se retiró igualmente por la puerta principal dejando al Baron tomar un trago de licor fino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ése día no hubo entrenamiento lo cual fue alivio para los alumnos del Instituto que prefirieron pasar la tarde ya sea jugando o saliendo al centro comercial o adelantando trabajos; una gótica paseaba con un chico de gabardina larga por los jardines del lugar ya sin tener "pena" que la vieran con él, es mas, el chico había estado yendo continuamente desde que terminó lo que sea que le haya solicitado Fury, pero se mantenían conectados uno con la otra.

Comenzaba a pintar extraño el ambiente; no había visto al chico veloz en más de una semana y tenía ligeras sospechas a qué se debía pero no podía ni adelantar hechos ni motivos. Vestía casual de pantalones cortos, zapatillas negras al igual que una blusa blanca y cabellera suelta.

Sí, no había recibido comunicados ni por parte de Fury…algo iba a pasar y para todo estaba preparada, desde ayer en la noche donde había dado su último trabajo. Sin embargo (y por palabras de Xavier) el profesor y Bestia la mantenían bien protegida y cuidada, mantenían una estricta orden de alimentos diarios pues había bajado otros kilos más, Rogue le había dicho lo demacrada que se veía pero es que nadie podía comprender la pesadilla en la que estaba.

Y lo peor de todo: no podía salir, debía proteger a todos los amigos que había hecho en el lugar, seguro si se iba sólo empeoraría el hecho de no estar a la redonda y no lo iba a permitir. Kurt y Evan platicaban cercas de donde estaba ella que prefirió caminar para no tener qué topárselos…

.- Tenemos qué hablar.- al girar sobre sus talones se topó con la hermana melliza de su "pretendiente" por así decirlo.

.- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Kombat a la Bruja Escarlata que estaba de brazos cruzados.

.- ¿No has visto a mi hermano? Lleva días sin aparecerse y lo hemos estado buscando.-

.- No sé donde está.- le dijo Natalia

.- La última vez que estuvo con alguien fue contigo ¿y me dices que no sabes dónde está?- le preguntó Wanda impacientándose que la rubia tuvo que poner sus manos al frente (en símbolo de inocencia y brindarle tranquilidad).

.- Calma, seguro tendrá explicación.-

.- Creí que eras su novia o algo así.- le dijo Wanda mas bien como burlándose de la situación.

Quedó callada, no había motivo para continuar con ésa plática: no, no lo era. Se retiró hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer mientras recordaba lo último que habían hablado después del enfrentamiento con el inglés, fue ahí mismo afuera del Instituto después de decidir que no hablarían del ataque con el profesor Xavier.

_.-No me dijiste cuál era el secreto.- le dijo ella haciendo memoria sorprendiendo al muchacho, sus manos que sostenían los hombros de ella, los pasó suavemente hasta tomar ambas manos de ella. _

_.- Antes de que nos interrumpieran, iba a decirte que, cuando me preguntaste que si me he enamorado verdaderamente, te respondí que no…el secreto es que hay una excepción.- _

_Ella arqueó las cejas con nerviosismo notando que había varios estudiantes pasando por donde estaban ellos, pensó que Pietro quitaría sus manos de donde estaban pero no fue así, continuaba mirándola con un dejo de seguridad que ella no pudo evadir esos ojos fijos._

_.- Dijiste que la gente no debería de estancarse, que es la edad de conocer y experimentar.- le dijo ella._

_.- Sí, es verdad, pero la excepción viene cuando te encuentras con alguien…que es muy atractiva pero muy misteriosa al mismo tempo…no sé si me es permitido conocerla más…me encantaría eso.-_

_.- Creo que con lo que pasó hace rato nos puede traer problemas.-_

_.- Como si no supiera defenderme también…mira, no importa, piénsalo.- _

_Natalia asintió y tomó rumbo hacia la entrada del Instituto seguida por Mercurio pasando de la puerta hacia el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras…subiendo poco a poco para ir a los dormitorios. _

Se adentró a la habitación de la biblioteca donde finalmente podía estar sola y tranquila tomando asiento en uno de los sillones cómodos que se caracterizaban de aquella sala en especial. Miraba sus manos con determinación suspirando fuertemente; ¿en qué momento había caído tan bajo? ¿En qué momento no se le ocurrió que pudiese llegar a este punto?

.- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con Pietro no?- escuchó Natalia una vez que se había tomado unos minutos de meditación, tal vez no se percató de lo distraída que estaba siendo en esos momentos. El profesor Xavier mantenía una ligera sonrisa pero que no contagió a la chica.

.- Sólo hemos conversado mucho.- le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

.- Yo creo que sí le interesa mucho tu bienestar, pero veo que algo más te intriga.-

.- Meditaba cómo ha sido mi vida en estos últimos meses.-

.- ¿Y entre ellos está el arrepentimiento?- le preguntó el profesor con inquietud.

.- Nunca había experimentado el miedo y la adrenalina tan activa como hoy en día…profesor…algo va a suceder.- le advirtió con la mirada.

.- Entiendo, ¿qué tan pronto?- le dijo él entrelazando sus dedos frente a él en señal de meditación.

.- No lo sé…y sé que no terminaremos bien, desobedecí órdenes.- le miró fijamente a sus ojos con esos ojos celestes tan profundos que denotaban muchísima culpa sobre algo.

.- Confío en la jurisdicción de Fury y en sus planes; si estas en ellos no saldrá nada malo.- dijo Xavier.

.- Temo…por usted, y por todos, profesor.-

.- Descuida, estaremos y estamos preparados.- le calmó por unos segundos aunque sabía que en el fondo aún no convencía a aquella chica que poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse en una típica adolescente con miedos de amores; aunque por su parte sabía que ella tenía razón en ciertas cosas: desobedecer a Fury puede ser más que peligroso.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron mostrándose a un rubio de tez quemada que ya no se rascaba las manos y que se adentraba al lugar bastante abatido.

.- ¿Sucede algo Alex?- le preguntó el profesor mirando al chico.

.- No me dijo sobre los resultados de los análisis de sangre, me preguntaba si hay algo malo conmigo.- dijo Alex en casi voz baja como si viendo de aquella manera ver la posibilidad de hablar a solas con él que la chica entendió el mensaje levantándose repentinamente.

.- Gracias profesor, estaré alerta.- dijo la rubia despidiéndose con una reverencia ligera y saliendo del lugar abriendo espacio para que Alex tomara asiento donde ella había estado.

.- No hay nada de malo contigo Alex…eso dicen los resultados.-

.- Pero yo no lo siento así profesor, disculpe mi desesperación pero estoy desconcertado, cada vez que utilizo mis poderes estos aumentan en potencia.- dijo Alex.

.- Tu ADN no muestra alteraciones y tu gen X está intacto, puede deberse a que tus poderes tengan una graduación interna sobre la potencia que tanto mencionas, así como Scott tiene la suya a un lado de su lente.-

.- Eso es mediante un aparato, yo no lo tengo en mis manos profesor, y si es un rayito lo que intento dar, se altera en una potencia muy grande y no he utilizado para nada mis poderes desde que destruí el garaje cuando intenté darle a un insecto.- explicó asustado el muchacho.

.- Tranquilo; hagamos esto: ve a la sala de entrenamientos, explícale a Bestia sobre qué rutina te puede dar para beneficiarte a ti a saber cómo distinguir la potencia de tus poderes ¿Te parece mejor?-

.- Sí, bueno por lo menos me relajará un poco saber a qué se debe ¿podría ser mental esto, alguna especie de superstición?-

.- Es posible, inténtalo.- dijo Xavier hasta que el muchacho se levantó del asiento y dejó al profesor solo en la habitación y que ahora miraba a la chimenea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El aire permanecía fresco a pesar sol, parecía que nada podía quitar la paz y tranquilidad con la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos y lo mejor del caso: con una persona que le quería exactamente cómo era. Mantuvieron varias charlas a la hora de los cariños de afecto, pero no pudieron evitar en más de una ocasión en prolongar los besos que a veces querían darse haciendo que la chica absorbiera por una leve cantidad de tiempo sus expresiones y sus poderes.

¿Pero y qué sucedía con las veces en que se rozaban los labios y no pasaba nada?

Aún no lo sabían, no se había comprobado nada, pero no quitaba el hecho de que querían seguir unidos y Gambit parecía muy emocionado con permanecer en el Instituto varios días, no lo habían llamado para otra misión en más de una semana lo cual aprovecharon para seguir juntos.

Era como otro maestro del lugar ayudando a los más pequeños a controlar sus poderes antes de que los dominen a ellos. Mirando a la puerta del Instituto observó a una rubia de cabellos sueltos platicar con Amara y Boom en las escaleras.

Hablando de rubias…Unas cuantas sospechas se venía a su mente cuando a veces veía a Natalia murmurarle cosas al francés pero después de eso actuaban como si nada, y viceversa, no en el aspecto que le estuviese engañando sino que era…extraño nada más; sobretodo en los entrenamientos donde las lecciones eran en conjunto ellos nunca se habían enfrentado.

.- Chérie ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Remy a la gótica que observaba el cuadro enfrente.

.- Nada, pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa—Creo que Nat está extraña al igual que Wanda por no tener noticias de Pietro.- susurró la chica.

.- Puedo entenderlo por parte de Wanda pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Nat en eso?- le preguntó el francés.

.- Ammm algo así como que estaban saliendo, eso me dio a entender ella.-

.- ¿Enserio?- le preguntó Gambit sorprendido.

.- Si, pero bueno ¿qué se le hace?-

.- Sobre el corazón no se manda Chérie…mírame a mí.- le dijo el chico sonriendo y ella le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo.

.- Pero sí es extraño que repentinamente Pietro no esté, ¿tú sabes de algo?- le preguntó Rogue y el chico negó.

.- Nada mon amour, no tengo ni idea.-

Aunque para esto no tuvieron qué opinar nada más ya de la entrada del Instituto apareció un joven de cabellos platinos con jeans cómodos, zapatos y camisa azul (y nada más) caminando como si nada por la reja y atravesando el jardín hasta llegar a la fuente donde estaban ellos, le saludó a Gambit ladeando la cabeza que el francés entendió y le igualó el gesto.

.- Creo que tu amiga no se sentirá más triste.- dijo el chico sacando sus naipes comenzando a barajearlos.

.- ¿Cómo puedes jugar en un momento así?- le preguntó Rogue con una sonrisa.

.- Cualquier momento es bueno.- dijo él mostrándole la reina de corazones.

.- Sí algo así pensé que dirías.- le dijo Rogue negando con la cabeza pues parecía no haber remedio con el francés que ahora mantenía una vista cabizbaja que le llamó la atención—¿Qué sucede?-

.- Esto es estúpido.- dijo Gambit lo cual ella arqueó una ceja.

.- ¿Ah, estúpido?- se preguntó ella, pues ¿qué era estúpido o qué?

.- Sí…confundí el 2 de trébol con el 3 de picos y—Rogue le dio un golpe en el hombro hacia el chico se quejara.

.- Definitivamente lo compruebo que no tienes remedio.- dijo Rogue levantándose e iba a empezar a caminar cuando Gambit la tomó de la mano volviéndola a sentar.

.- No me dejaste terminar.- le dijo él.

.- Pero no estoy jugando yo, ¿o a qué te refieres?-

.- Chérie ¿qué me dirías si te pregunto si quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó el chico a la gótica viéndola frente a frente que la tomó por sorpresa.

.- No sé, comienzo a pensar que te interesan más las cartas que yo.- bromeó la chica y se lanzó a darle un abrazo—Sí…sí quiero.- le respondió feliz la chica.

.- Hasta que te dignas en aparecer hermano.- le dijo Wanda desde la sombra de un árbol hacia su hermano gemelo que llegó hasta su encuentro mirando a cierta rubia que estaba en las escaleras que conectaban al vestíbulo—Te habíamos echado de menos.- le dijo Wanda refiriéndose a ella misma al igual que Natalia.

.- Lo siento, tuve que salir.-

.- ¿Otro plan Magneto?- le preguntó ella comenzando a fruncir el seño.

.- No hermana, nada de eso.- le dijo él pasándose una mano por el rostro cansado.

.- No preguntaré más entonces, seguro se debía a la pelirroja que estuvo hace una semana aquí ¿no?- le preguntó ella y Pietro asintió—Bien sólo ten cuidado.- le dijo ella regresando a la sombra del árbol.

.- ¿Y Lance, Fred y Toad?- le preguntó Pietro.

.- Fred y Toad fueron a la Hermandad…Lance con su gatita.- le dijo entrecerrando el ceño deseando tranquilidad.

El chico veloz se acercó a la puerta del vestíbulo donde Boom y Amara le abrieron espacio a que entrara y Kombat sencillamente dio dos pasos a la izquierda quitándose de su camino, aunque él arqueó una ceja mirándole directamente a sus ojos celestes.

.- El profesor debe estar en la biblioteca.- le murmuró ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

.- Te veo después entonces.- le respondió él en señal de agradecimiento a los antes mencionado dejando al trío de chicas donde estaba.

.- ¿Nat? ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Boom a la chica que se quedó seria.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Amara cruzándose de brazos, si Mercurio hace algo que lastime a sus amigas: lo pagará caro.

.- Sólo nos entendemos es todo.- dijo ella.

Después de eso se escuchó el sonidito de una alarma como de despertador en todos los celulares de los estudiantes del Instituto, todos al mismo tiempo que incluso se miraron entre sí.

.- ¿Entrenamiento de última hora?- preguntó Amara extrañada.

.- Pero si dijeron que estaríamos libres hoy.- se quejó Boom

.- Todo esto parece muy extraño Remy.- dijo Rogue mirando a su actual pareja que guardó sus cartas y le tendió la mano para que se levantara de la fuente que había tomado como asiento.

.- Sólo nos queda obedecer chérie, por algo será.- le mencionó el francés caminando en dirección hacia la sala de entrenamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban presentes en la sala de entrenamientos, claro que todos con cara de pocos amigos, pues la tarde se les había arruinado y no sabían por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia, sólo les quedaba obedecer sin chistar y ahí estaban todos con sus respectivos uniformes esperando a que un hombre bestia se acercaba con anteojos en su rostro y una sonrisa amplia.

.- Amigos míos…se les ha convocado a un entrenamiento sorpresa para calcular destreza, agilidad y—interrumpido por un hombre robusto con expresión molestar similar al de un lobo alfa que veía a todos como cachorros asustados seguido de una mujer de color de cabellos blancos.

.- Mas bien diría calcular y hacerse a la idea de que ya no son unos niños pequeños y que dejen de holgazanear, hay mucho qué hacer.- dijo Logan mirando a los de la Hermandad un tanto alejados y les señaló con el pulgar-¿Porqué rayos están ellos aquí?- cuestionó el lobo.

.- Llevan con nosotros casi un mes Logan, invitados de Xavier.- dijo Tormenta calmando el temperamento de su amigo.

.- Falta el niñito de Magneto*pasa un rayo veloz frente a él que se colocó al lado de su hermana* no dije nada; ¿qué me dices del lacayo de Gambit y la niña bonita rubia?- igualmente les señaló a ambos personajes que fruncieron el seño.

.- Por favor Logan, Gambit es invitado también y Natalia a.k.a. Kombat es enviada por Fury.- diciendo esto último en voz baja.

.- Ah claro, se nota en su cara…bien, comencemos entonces…será un entrenamiento en conjunto, todos contra todos, los perdedores limpiarán la sala de entrenamientos durante un mes completo y el ave negra, el ganador será libre de eso ¿estamos?- pero los estudiantes mantenían postura de negación a todo lo que decía Logan, y comenzaron a replicar—He dicho ¿ESTAMOS?-

.- Sí.- dijeron en voz baja.

.- Prepárense entonces.-

.- Logan, 2 horas es demasiado tiempo.- dijo Bestia mientras se retiraban a la sala de arriba.

.- Deben aguantar, no es demasiado imagínate si estuvieran en un ataque sorpresa a la medianoche.-

.- Jamás hemos tenido un ataque sorpresa.- Bestia quiso mantener compostura sobre Guepardo que miró molesto al azul.

.- Precisamente.-

Después de decir eso no hubo más apelaciones por parte de Bestia que se puso a crear un espacio abierto.

.- ¿Todos contra todos?- preguntó Jean a Scott y Bobby quienes encogieron de hombros.

.- No es la primera vez.- dijo Kitty mirando a Lance.

.- Y supongo que habrá cosas atacándote por todos lados.- se quejó Rogue mirando a Natalia que llevó sus manos a su cabellera (no había dado tiempo de hacer sus trenzas) y se ataba como podía a una coleta alta.

.- ¿Y bajo qué condiciones podemos defendernos?- preguntó Lance hablando por los de la hermandad que parecían no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

.- En los alrededores están escondidas hand-guns con balas de pintura, si te da una: estás fuera del juego. Es permitido atacar y pegar con tus poderes mientras no sea en zonas sensibles, se prohíben las mordidas, noqueos, golpes mortales y no matar.- explicó Scott tanto a ellos como a su hermano que escuchaba atento.

.- ¿Mordidas? ¿Por qué alguien querría morder?- preguntó Wanda arqueando una ceja.

.- Sólo medidas de precaución, no queremos sorpresas.- dijo Nocturno a la chica.

.- Tengo miedo de que mis poderes no respondan como quiero.- murmuró Havoc a su hermano acercándose a él y Scott colocó una mano en su hombro.

.- No sucederá nada malo.- le dijo Scott.

"_Comenzaremos en 5…4…3…2…1…" se escuchó la voz de Bestia._

El suelo de la sala comenzó a temblar hasta que poco a poco se vio la imagen de una estación espacial que al mismo tiempo era atacado por meteoritos, rayos que disparaban balas de pintura, robots pequeños que iban tras ellos y comenzaban también a disparar y todos se dispersaron por toda la sala. Scott disparó hacia los bots más cercanos y de las espinas que le lanzaba Evan y una espina le rozó por su hombro.

.- Oye ¡ten cuidado!- le replicó Scott.

.- Lo siento, no quiero limpiar la nave.- dijo Evan que iba a disparar hasta que fue levitado por una fuerza inexplicable: Jean lo había mandado lejos.

Rogue esquivaba a un bot tomando un arma de un hangar cercano y disparaba a Kitty pero esta sencillamente los hacía atravesar; Wanda quien había encontrado otra arma del otro lado del hangar disparaba contra Sapo (pues digamos que nunca se le despegó de su lado y comenzaba a estorbarle aunque suene cruel) dándole en la coraza de su espalda e inmediatamente se escuchó un "Sapo, estás fuera" por parte de Logan y que el chico replicó molesto.

Gambit esquivaba con naipes los meteoritos que se acercaban al igual que los robots con su báculo y devolviendo los ataques que intentaron darle Bobby, Júbilo y sorpresivamente Fred que parecía estar resentido con él por algo ya que le lanzaba cosas pesadas, sólo que Mole no contó que el suelo donde pisaba podría temblar a causa de Lance que con una pistola le dio en la pierna derecha sacándolo del juego.

.- ¡Sí!- gritó victorioso aunque para su mala suerte una bala le cayó en su espalda, Natalia le había dado y lo esquivaba a él con una barrida y corriendo tan pronto podía a un hoyo cuidándose de los robots.

.- ¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Lance molesto mirando cómo Wanda estaba duramente contra Jean quien resistía como podía los ataques de la Bruja Escarlata.

Evan lanzó una barricada de Espinas hacia Mercurio que paseaba por todo el lugar libremente sin ser sorprendido u atacado pero en su andar se vio forzado a detenerse, Evan disparó pero falló ya que Alex desde el otro lado le dio en la pierna izquierda dejándolo fuera.

Jean quedó vencida pero no por Wanda sino por Kitty que aprovechó lo distraída que estaba para darle por un pie a su vez Kitty quedó fuera por Gambit que lanzó un naipe-bomba lanzándole un bot, Amara intentó darle a Kurt mas este se transportó justo a tiempo y sin querer Amara le dio a Alex en el antebrazo y Kurt apareció tras ella dándole de costado izquierdo. Boom lanzó una bomba hacia Mercurio y hacia Lance, Lance esquivó un meteorito e hizo temblar el área forzando a Natalia a salir del hangar que había tomado como refugio pues Scott le intentaba dar desde el otro lado.

Wanda prosiguió contra Scott y Lance pero sólo consiguió que Natalia le tomara de las piernas y la lanzaba al suelo donde un bot le dio en el estómago; Scott consiguió dar de sorpresa a Rogue dándole en la mano derecha pero Gambit hizo lo mismo de la acción sorpresa dándole en el pecho. Natalia iba a ir tras Gambit pues este parecía bastante concentrado mirando a Scott que se dedicaron a atacarse mutuamente esquivando todo a su entorno, pero Kurt le apareció de un costado, trató de defenderse pero en ese momento llegó un chico de cabellos platino que le proporcionó una llave al duende y tomó la pistola para apuntarle a él.

Cualquiera diría que pudieras aprovechar la situación mas Natalia quedó petrificada lo cual no pudo ver cuando Scott llegaba para tomarle de un brazo que ella giro hacia atrás para liberarse del agarre y en el aire, Gambit le atacó con una bala dándole en el hombro derecho llevándose a Scott y Pietro en el camino, pero Kurt se transportó a su espalda dándole en el centro dejándolo como ganador del momento.

La sala de entrenamientos volvió a su lugar de origen, los perdedores se encontraban arriba con Logan, Bestia y Tormenta que miraban con recelo a Nocturno pues ahora todos estaban castigados mirándose con pena o con resentimientos pero a final de cuentas sólo podía haber un ganador. Logan les miraba negando en silencio y cruzó de brazos.

.- Buen trabajo, no lo niego, pero les falta mucho por adaptarse, comenzarán a limpiar la sala y después se pueden retirar y para que quede bien limpio todo estaré supervisándolos.- dijo Logan mientras todos comenzaban nuevamente a repelar—He dicho, vayan.- se retiraban uno a uno abandonando la sala.

.- Les exiges demasiado Logan, tú sabes lo que haces.- le dijo Tormenta desaprobando ése castigo al igual que Bestia.

.- Estoy más que cansada.- expresó Amara a Tabitha limpiando con un paño húmedo el suelo que estaba manchado debido a las balas de pintura.

.- Te entiendo pero no soporto que Kurt nos esté echando en cara—no terminó puesto que el azul apareció al lado de Tabitha.

.- Aún quedan manchas por ahí.- sonrió el chico señalando el suelo y Tabitha le miró en recelo.

.- Dichoso tú.- se burló la rubia cuando le iba a propinar un coscorrón pero el chico dio un salto hacia atrás topándose con sapo.

.- Oye duende, ya sabemos lo que tenemos qué hacer.- le dijo Lance sosteniendo una escoba y Kitty estaba a su espalda con un recogedor.

.- Sólo supervisaba eso es todo.- le inquirió el otro feliz.

Del otro lado del salón una chica rubia de coleta alta llevaba hacia la sala una cubeta llena de agua limpia y con la otra mano sujetaba los jabones líquidos y trapos contribuyendo en su castigo, tomó un ligero descanso antes de entrar a la sala y frente a ella se colocó la familiar figura de un chico de cabellos platinos que tomó la cubeta ayudándole.

.- ¿No preguntarás donde estuve en toda la semana?- le dijo el chico

.- Tendrás tus motivos.- le soltó ella encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara aquello realmente—Gracias por ayudarme en el entrenamiento, aunque no hacía falta.-

.- Pues a mí me pareció que si no te ayudaba te hubieran descalificado desde mucho antes.- le soltó Pietro en una sonrisa orgullosa—Soy demasiado rápido.-

.- Lo mismo puedo decir respecto a Scott, yo lo distraje.- le dijo ella igualando la sonrisa, notando cómo el chico le tomaba con el brazo libre la cintura acercándola a él depositándole un beso ligero en los labios a la rubia que correspondió tomándolo de la nuca.

.- También te extrañé.- le dijo él en voz baja cerca de su oído y ella le daba una sonrisa amplia.

.- ¡Oigan tórtolos, terminaríamos más rápido si nos ayudaran!- les gritó Rogue que traía un trapeador haciendo que la pareja se disolviera, Mercurio entró con la cubeta de agua colocándola frente a la gótica sin embargo la rubia se quedó desde donde habían estado juntos ya que escuchó que de su bíper privado le notificaba un mensaje que la petrificó: "Misión cumplida: Magneto".

Suspiró…había comenzado la pelea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madrugada del domingo todos descansaban en paz, menos para una chica rubia que había estado en guardia desde su habitación, que traía el pijama puesto y que estaba de costado mirando por la ventana abierta y que las cortinas se mecían con el compás del viento. Se levantó con cuidado aunque Amara esta vez se quedó a dormir con Boom (que incluso la habían invitado a ella pero rechazó la oferta) para cerrar la vitrina y que dejara de entrar el aire fresco mirando de frente el patio frontal del Instituto donde vio a lo lejos varias sombras que corrían por los alrededores. Entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar su vista y mirar a varios hombres que se escondían tras los árboles esperando indicaciones y una palpitada en su corazón indicó el acecho.

Responsabilidad es una palabra enorme, su trabajo estaba por concluir aunque en esta ocasión no iba a permitir que personas queridas salieran perjudicadas: el Baron se equivocó de tomarla a la ligera. Se colocó el traje de combate dejándose su cabellera suelta y la gorra distintiva de la organización a la que pertenecía, suspiró a la par que recordaba a todos aquellos que le habían ofrecido apoyo y reiterando las palabras que le mencionó al profesor: todo terminaría mal y ella tenía que dirigir el ataque.

Miró el techo de su alcoba por donde había una rendija de un ducto de ventilación donde dio un giro prodigioso y entró por él.

Gambit por su parte estaba con Rogue en la cocina alumbrado únicamente por la luz de dos velas, ambos platicaban tranquilamente de sus vidas hasta que desde el momento en que se escuchó un ruido, el francés cambió totalmente su expresión por una más atenta y miró por la ventana que dirigía hacia la piscina y el patio trasero mirando sombras.

.- ¿Hay algo afuera?- preguntó Rogue pero Remy hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

Remy fijó con atención y sorpresivamente un hombre encapuchado apareció por la puerta con máscara de gas y una linterna junto con su arma que lo apuntaba. Gambit se hizo a un lado cuando el hombre disparó y Rogue se acercó a la alama de incendios activándola.

.- ¡Vamos vamos vamos!- se escuchó tras el hombre que había disparado y Gambit sacó su báculo noqueando al primer hombre.

.- ¡Vete de aquí Rogue!-

La chica obedeció, era mejor no hacer enfadar al francés cuando estaba concentrando en sus ataques además la alarma se activó fuertemente llamando a los que ya estaban dormidos.

Por la puerta principal (la cual dispararon para entrar a fuerzas) aparecieron 3 hombres que le impidieron continuar con su camino a los dormitorios, para fortuna suya apareció Kurt y la tomó del brazo y la hizo aparecer en su habitación.

.- ¿Qué está pasando Rogue?- preguntó el azul.

.- Nos atacan, avisa a todos.- dijo ella alarmada.

.- Pero ¿Quiénes—se quedó callado cuando el piso tembló y desapareció para aparecerse frente a un Lance con Kitty tras él en uno de los corredores derribando a 10 hombres de trajes verdes.

.- ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- preguntó Sapo al lado de Kurt con su traje puesto y escupiendo a uno de ellos.

.- ¡Corre!- le gritó el duende cuando detrás de ellos iban a disparar otros 5 hombres y Kitty tomó a Lance para traspasarse al piso de abajo donde cayeron encima de otros 3 hombres armados.

Rogue salió finalmente del cuarto, debía buscar al profesor que seguramente estaba en su cuarto y a Natalia pero había 6 hombres armados por el pasillo hacia cerebro, aparentemente no la habían visto, miraba para ver quiénes más se acercaban, viendo que Wanda hacia levitar a un puñado de hombres lanzándolos lejos de su habitación frustrada.

Del pasillo de cerebro se escuchó una fuerte explosión donde salieron disparados los hombres hacia el otro lado del pasillo…Rogue volteó a ver a Boom y Magma pasar por ahí.

.- ¡El profesor no está!- dijo Amara preocupada.

.- Salimos desde que escuchamos la alarma para buscarle y no está en su cuarto.- explicó Tabitha.

.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Natalia?- preguntó Rogue y ellas negaron.

.- No, tampoco hemos visto a Jean ni Scott, ni Alex.- dijo Magma.

.- ¡Atrápenlas!- se escuchó tras ellas a un grupo de 20 soldados de trajes verdes que dispararon.

Se alcanzaron a cubrir mas no hubo impactos ya que una pelirroja estaba utilizando su mente para crear un escudo y un chico alto de cabellos cortos disparaba desde el piso de abajo hacia el concreto para que los hombres retrocedieran, Nocturno apareció y tomó a las 3 chicas llevándolas del otro lado del vestíbulo donde un Fred tiraba un sillón hacia los que entraban por la puerta principal.

.- Eso los detendrá.- dijo Mole mientras Lance y Kitty se agrupaban con él.

Del patio de la puerta principal se escucharon varios rayos y del cielo comenzó a llover, posiblemente Tormenta se estaba encargando de realizar alguna neblina para impedir que más soldados entraran al edificio y se escucharon disparos de rayos láser.

.- Gambit está en la cocina.- dijo Rogue apresurándose a correr hacia donde había dicho sin embargo creyó que por las escaleras ver a una rubia que con destreza iba camino hacia la sala de entrenamientos tomaba a varios hombres y los noqueaba tomándolos de los brazos y chocándolos entre ellos—¿Nat?.- se preguntó e iba a ir corriendo a su encuentro pero una ráfaga de viento vino fuertemente sobre ella, Mercurio había pasado por su costado.

Pietro buscaba con desesperación a Natalia, no la había visto desde que empezó todo el borlote que era de capturar a todos los alumnos y apenas le daba tiempo de escapar él. Alrededor de 10 hombres salieron volando colocándose uno sobre otro en una pila y Mercurio se limpiaba las manos, orgulloso de su colecta, y Evan del otro lado del pasillo hacia una pared de espinas para que no pasaran los demás soldados que iban al encuentro de sus compañeros.

.- Debemos irnos.- sugirió Evan mirando a Pietro que se acercaba a él.

.- ¿Por dónde?- le preguntó Pietro de vuelta.

.- La sala de entrenamientos.- dijo Rogue mirando a Scott quien se cercioraba de que todos estaban presentes.

.- Un momento ¿Alex y Natalia?- preguntó angustiado.

.- Esperemos con el profesor, tampoco está.- dijo Amara esquivando rayos ya que los soldados desde las barricadas que colocaban los alumnos comenzaban a disparar de sus pistolas. Scott disparaba de vuelta sin mucho éxito.

.- Kurt, llévanos a todos, ¿crees poder?- mencionó Scott hacia Nocturno que esquivaba un rayo láser que iba en dirección ahora hacia la cocina y aparecía un Gambit en acción.

.- ¡Todos sosténganse!- gritó Nocturno acercándose a Scott tomándolo de un hombro y de ahí se hizo una mano cadena y al cabo de unos segundos desaparecieron del área.

.- ¡Han huido!- gritó uno de los soldados de HYDRA a otro que sacaba un walkie-talkie e informaba el acontecimiento.

.- Supremo HYDRA dice que nos retiremos de aquí, misión cumplida, vámonos.- dijo otro comenzando a formar filas y retirándose del Instituto Xavier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No hubo rastros de la rubia, ni de Alex ni del profesor Xavier cuando Kurt los pasó a todos a la sala de entrenamientos donde un Guepardo investigaba el lugar totalmente hecho trizas. Scott no cabía en cabeza lo terrible que se veía el lugar al igual que el alumnado de los del Instituto Xavier.

.- Señor Logan.- se acercó Kitty al igual que Lance hacia él que se retiraba el antifaz para ver con claridad su alrededor—¿qué ha pasado? ¿Sabe donde está el profesor?- le preguntó Kitty alzando la voz.

.- Mas bien ¿quiénes eran esos tipos que nos atacaron?- preguntó Evan igualmente acercándose en un intento de reagruparse.

.- Tampoco hay noticias de mi hermano ni de Natalia.- dijo Scott mirando a Gambit quien guardó su báculo.

.- ¿Y si los secuestraron a los tres?- preguntó alterada Rogue imaginando lo peor.

.- No creo que haya sido un secuestro.- dijo Pietro mirando a la gótica que arqueó una ceja.

.- Pero no los hemos visto y esos tipos estaban más que dispuestos a matarnos.- dijo Tabitha encogiéndose de hombros viendo cómo Kurt repentinamente desaparecía y aparecía en otra parte mirando los escombros, Pietro había tomado rumbo por toda la sala incluyendo la parte superior suponiendo que estarían buscando pistas.

.- Sugiero que comencemos a buscar pistas, sepárense.- dijo Logan hacia los chicos que asintieron yéndose cada quien por su parte.

.- Gambit ¿qué tanto conoces de esto?- le preguntó Pietro lanzándole una especie de aparato pequeño en forma de disco y del tamaño de un camafeo personal que el francés atrapó hábilmente y que marcadas estaban las insignias de SHIELD; el francés lo miró de golpe.

.- ¿Dónde lo hallaste?- le cuestionó Gambit.

.- Estaba cerca de la computadora de entrenamientos, allá arriba.- señaló.

.- Un momento pequeños ¿de qué tanto están hablando?- les preguntó Logan.

.- Eso…quisiéramos saber todos en realidad…hermano.- cruzó de brazos Wanda como esperando una respuesta.

.- Y ¿cómo es que están tan familiarizados ustedes? ¿Se traen algo entre manos?- le dijo Rogue a Remy quien le dio una sonrisa juguetona.

.- Mon amour, te aseguro chérie que esto sólo lo puede ver el Coronel Nick Fury…Natalia lo ha dejado para él.- le dijo Gambit sonriéndole.

.- ¿Esa chiquilla? Ah, bueno…pero ¿Tú y tú (mencionó señalando tanto a Gambit y Pietro) qué tanto saben de eso?- mencionó Logan con el seño fruncido y para cuando se dio cuenta, un Mercurio sujetaba el traje de Gambit que por su actitud parecía bastante confundido.

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?- más que pregunta sonó a reclamo.

.- Puedo explicarlo.- dijo Remy rodeando los ojos de mala manera liberándose del agarre del platino.

.- Será mejor que lo digan ahora.- se escuchó una nueva voz dentro de la sala llamando la atención a los presentes que al voltearse se trataba de Nick Fury acompañado de la Viuda Negra y varios soldados de SHIELD que investigaban la zona—Pásame el disco Gambit.-

El francés lanzó el aparato que igualmente el Coronel lo había tomado con habilidad y se lo entregaba a la segunda al mando que comenzó a mover el aparato de manera minuciosa mientras Rogue miraba a su novio de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta pronta pero que el chico parecía no tener ninguna preocupación al respecto, después de todo, se iba a saber. Fury avanzó hacia donde estaba Logan y Scott con decisión.

.- Lamento el retraso, nos había llegado el mensaje de la agente hace apenas 10 minutos, no sabemos qué le pudo haber retrasado tanto.- les dijo Fury a todos en general mirando a Logan.

.- De modo que sabías que esto podría pasar.- intuyó Logan alzando una ceja.

.- Al menos no de esta manera, ¿está listo?- le preguntó Fury a Natasha quien asintió colocando el dispositivo frente a ellos.

Los mutantes se pusieron alrededor de él sin saber muy bien qué es lo que hacía esa cosa que cuando tocó el piso se escuchó el sonidito como de una alarma de despertador muy leve que iba aumentando fuerza, al llegar al unísono se desprendió varias luces celestes que daban el aspecto de una imagen traslúcida como escaneada de una chica de cabellos sueltos rubios pero su vestimenta traía exactamente la misma que Fury quien miraba atento al video frente a él.

.- _Coronel…aquí Kombat…lamento este medio en el que tengo qué darle el mensaje pero no tengo mucho tiempo ya que el Baron ha mandado a uno de sus ejércitos y a su soldado más fiel a atacar el Instituto y a ordenado secuestrar al profesor Charles Xavier y Alex Summers. Hace unos días cumplí la misión que me encomendó de entregarle los datos de las piedras alienígenas lo cual él invertirá para la creación de la máquina acelerando la producción de esta con la captura de Magneto; aunque desconozco los motivos de Summers y Xavier. Coronel, lo siento, le fallé, no preví las circunstancias y ahora que el Instituto está por ser atacado no puedo asegurar lo que vaya a suceder conmigo. Le adjunto al mensaje los planos de donde será construida la máquina, y la administración de la seguridad del lugar, dejé uno de los bichos en el escritorio de la recepción C; estaré al pendiente de Xavier y de Summers; tengan cuidado. Kombat fuera.- _

Hubo un momento de silencio donde se mostró una imagen de la base de HYDRA como planos en tercera dimensión, la Viuda Negra trazaba en una libreta todos los apuntes que consideraba importantes mientras Rogue miró a Pietro que se le veía en cierta manera preocupado, Wanda sólo estaba con los ojos desorbitados, pues claro, saber que no sólo el profesor estaba secuestrado sino su padre debía ser impactante, miró a Gambit que no parecía inquieto para nada, muchas cosas le rodearon en su cabeza en esos momentos. De modo que, Natalia sí tenía sus secretos. Pensó cuando Scott llegó con Fury.

.- ¿Por qué se llevarían a mi hermano?- le preguntó molesto tomando su visor dispuesto a disparar si el Coronel no hablaba.

.- Tu hermano fue quien encontró la última piedra y como la tocó sus poderes vinieron desequilibrándose haciendo más potencia en sus manos…si no me equivoco, así como mencionó la agente, si Magneto, Charles y tu hermano están secuestrados es para acelerar la producción de la máquina.-

.- ¿De cuál máquina estás hablando Fury?- le preguntó Logan.

.- Habrá más explicaciones después niños, hemos perdido tiempo valioso y necesitaré de ayuda de quien sea, pero les advierto que será peligroso.- dijo Fury.

.- Cuenta con nosotros.- mencionó Scott y Fury asintió.

.- Para tu tren chico, sólo irán los alumnos más grandes del Instituto, no dejaré a los más pequeños arriesgarse.- dijo Logan-¿Bestia, Tormenta, dónde están?- preguntó Logan utilizando su micrófono que lo traía en la máscara.

.- Estamos en el frente, no hay más de ellos.- respondió Tormenta.

.- El Ave Negra nos podría ser útil.- mencionó Fury a Logan quien asintió y miró a Jean y Kitty.

.- Prepárense para salir, vamos.- dijo Guepardo, Kurt tomó a las dos chicas mencionadas para llevarlas al Ave Negra.

.- Pietro…¿nos ayudarás nuevamente?- preguntó Fury al platino quien estaba al lado de su hermana y Gambit pero este estaba visiblemente molesto.

.- Usted lo sabía ¿cierto? Sabía que Magneto estaba por la zona por la situación de las piedras y ahora no sólo él está secuestrado.-

.- Sé que estás molesto, no espero que eso cambie, pero ahora la vida de ellos y de una de mis mejores agentes está en peligro y necesito de rapidez.- expresó el Coronel y Pietro lo tomó del traje.

.- Y usted la puso en peligro.- le espetó el chico pero Gambit llegó quitándole los brazos de donde estaban.

.- Maximoff…cuando se entra a SHIELD se entra a muchos peligros…la pettit* lo sabía, no es con él con quien te debes desquitar.- le dijo el francés calmando al chico.

.- Mi descuido con la agente Natalia a.k.a. Kombat no vino siendo la infiltración de HYDRA sino tú Pietro.- le dijo Fury en un tono molesto que hizo que el joven se calmara.

.- ¿De mí dice, qué es lo que supuestamente hice?- se molestó Mercurio.

.- Ante todo la chica es joven; haz que su sacrificio valga la pena.- le dijo Fury concluyendo la plática cuando Kurt llegó nuevamente tomando a Natasha, Fury y Logan (pues eran los siguientes en trasladarse) llevándolos al Ave Negra dejando al muchacho impaciente, Gambit sacó su báculo para apoyarse en él ya que le parecía chistosa la situación en la que se encontraba Pietro que seguramente era de vergüenza.

.- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Pietro.

.- Actúas como si no supieras a lo que se refiere el jefe.-

.- Y ahora tú me vas a explicar ¿por qué jefe o qué?- le preguntó Rogue acercándose molesta a su novio cruzándose de brazos.

.- Mon amour…a diferencia de Natalia, yo no soy agente, sólo soy un tipo que actúa por el bien a cambio de dinero por mis labores, como todos.- sonrió el chico.

.- Suena a mercenario.- le dijo Tabitha y Rogue se molestó más.

.- ¿Así que todas las veces en que te tenías que ir era por?- se quedó callada pues el chico asintió.

.- Tenía trabajo chérie…pero ahora, deben decidir entre ustedes quiénes vendrán y quienes se quedan, si vamos todos pueden suceder muchas cosas…- dijo Gambit mirando al resto de los mutantes que se miraban entre sí y Kurt apareció.

.- Yo iré por el profesor y por mi hermano.- dijo Scott

.- Nosotros también iremos.- mencionó Evan seguido de Amara, Kurt, Tabitha y Rogue quien se colocaba al lado de Gambit.

.- ¿Maximoff?- preguntó Gambit a Pietro quien miraba a su hermana.

.- ¿Tan importante es para ti esto Pietro?- le preguntó Wanda con una media sonrisa al chico.

.- También es tu padre.- le dijo el chico pero ella negó.

.- Lo decía por Kombat…está bien, iremos con ustedes.- dijo la Bruja Escarlata quien en su mención estaban Sapo, Avalancha y Mole.

.- Está decidido entonces.- dijo Scott a Gambit que guardó su báculo y miraba a Kurt.

.- Entonces ocuparemos más transporte, Nocturno….- el francés miró al alemán quien le entregaba el puño e igualmente hicieron mano cadena trasladándose al lugar de abordaje.

FIN DEL 7MO CAPITULO.

NOTAS: no miento, como una semana haciendo este capítulo que cuando lo vi dije "wow, 21 hojas en Word jaja" muchas gracias a quienes se pasan aunque sea a leer la historia, que como ven ya está tomando otra forma, otro rumbo; les confieso que sí iba a hacer que Natalia pareciera una traidora bastarda pero al releer el capítulo sencillamente no cuadraba con nada, esto queda mucho mejor ¿no? Díganme sus opiniones, comentarios, groserías no ¿eh? Jajaja bueno denle "go" para cualquier aclaración.

Atte. Kuroidono


End file.
